Confessions
by shekina
Summary: McStizzie pairing. What happens when an emotional, vulnerable Izzie literally bumps into an emotional, vulnerable Mark away from the hospital? Secrets are shared and understanding is found in the least likely of places.Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I own no part of Grey's Anatomy. I'm just having fun with some of the characters

A/N: This takes place immediately after Six Days Part II; so beware of spoilers. Also the episodes following don't happen so I guess this would be AU.

Mark Sloan leaned against the railing of the pier, looking in the direction of the water but not looking at it. He twirled a sprig of baby's breath between his thumb and his forefinger, seemingly engrossed in the motion. It had been a tough day for him despite the nonchalant front he had managed to put up at the hospital. Today could have been the day he was welcoming his son or daughter into the world if Addison hadn't gone and aborted the baby. He hadn't admitted it to anyone but that act cut him deep. He was snapped out of his pondering when he felt someone bump into him. His fingers immediately tightened on the baby's breath and he quickly pulled it behind him as he turned to see who had invaded his personal space in such a rude way.

"Oh as if this day wasn't stressful enough already." Izzie Stevens said with a roll of her eyes, pointedly not looking at the doctor in front of her if for no other reason than to hide her tear filled eyes from him.

Mark raised his eyebrows as a smirk spread across his face. "Nice to see you too Doctor Stevens."

"I'm just going to turn around and pretend I never saw your arrogant, cocky face in the vain attempt at believing this night couldn't get worse." Izzie turned around and got two steps before Mark spoke up.

"You're not the only one who's entitled to have a shitty day Stevens." There was a sharp edge to his voice as he spoke the words.

Izzie stopped in her tracks and quickly wiped away her tears before turning around to face Sloan. "What qualifies as a shitty day for you? Only sleeping with two nurses rather than your usual four?"

"Where the hell do you get off throwing around comments like that? You have no clue who I am so it would be courteous of you to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut on things that you know nothing about."

Izzie was surprised by his tone but she didn't back down. "Enlighten me then. Because everything I've seen and heard shows that I know everything there is to know."

Mark looked away and shook his head before gazing back at Izzie. "I really thought you were different from everybody else. Not only that you could see through but also didn't give a damn about the fronts and pretensions. I guess I was wrong."

Izzie was momentarily speechless mainly that Mark could, much less would, take note of something like that. She took a much more gentle approach this time her anger at the world ebbing away. She didn't really have a right to be taking it out on Mark after all. "What happened?"

Mark looked at Izzie for several long moments. If only Izzie didn't remind him so damn much of her, he'd find it a lot easier to blow Izzie off. Ultimately though he slowly brought his arm from behind his back and held up the baby's breath in front of her. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yeah, it's baby's breath." Izzie responded a tad perplexed as to what Mark would be doing with that.

"I could have been a father today. But Addison decided that since I wasn't Derek she didn't want to have the baby so she got an abortion." Mark tried to say this matter of factly but there was an underlying tone that was undeniable.

Izzie's brown eyes widened in shock before a guilty look washed over her face. "Oh Jesus. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Mark smiled ruefully. "No idea about what? About the baby or that I am indeed a human?"

Despite her shame and embarrassment Izzie steadily held his gaze. "I'm sorry about both."

Mark shrugged and looked out at the water. "It's okay. Callie and Addison both made it a point to make it clear to me how lousy of a father I would have been. Maybe it was for the best."

"They had no business doing that. People change when they have a baby." Izzie tried to keep the little tremble out of her voice as memories of holding her daughter for the first and last time filled her head. Normally she wouldn't have sided with Mark but she was more than a bit disgusted by Addison's actions and she had never really liked Callie.

"I didn't know you have a kid."

"Had." Izzie corrected him. "I gave her up for adoption. I was too young and too poor to be a mother. It was the hardest thing I ever did. I still think about her every day."

"Have you ever tried finding her?"

Izzie shook her head as she pressed her back into the railing. "I don't feel like I have the right. Why should I go intruding into her life when I gave up my chance?"

Perhaps it was missing out on his own child that made Mark uncannily sympathetic. "That's got to be rough."

Izzie smiled a bit but it was painful. "I just tell myself that she has a good life. That's what matters to me."

Mark smiled in return. "So what happened today that got you in such a tizzy Izzie?" He couldn't resist teasing her a bit if only to slightly relieve that expression on her face. He also wanted to test using her first name and jokingly was a safe way to do it.

Izzie rolled her eyes but did not make any further comment. She wasn't bothered by his lame attempt at a joke people had been saying things like that to her her whole life. She was perplexed at how easy it was to talk to him. For now she was chalking it up to her defenses being low. She was probably going to regret it but she would deal with that later. "I deposited my inheritance check today."

Mark raised an eyebrow. He had heard bits and pieces of the story through the regular gossip mill but he didn't really know any details. He wasn't sure exactly what to say. "Do you find getting money difficult?"

Izzie shook her head as she gazed off into the distance. "It was a weird thing really. I was holding onto it because it was the last part of Denny I had but it was the part of him that I didn't know about. Yet I just couldn't let it go. Every time I looked at that check on the fridge, I felt like he was there with me. I didn't want to give that up."

Mark turned his face away from her and took a deep breath. Izzie was unknowingly treading into dangerous territory with him. It was the reason he had done the things he had over the past couple of years. "Why did you deposit it then?"

Izzie failed to take note of his tone, too wrapped up in her own thoughts and pain. "It was the only way I'd be able to ever scrub in. I had to listen to people say day after day that I needed to think about the thousands of dollars I was losing on interest each day I didn't deposit the check. I didn't get how they could compare the money I was losing to what I had already lost. I wanted to get on with my life though. I needed to get on with my life. It would have been a slap in the face of Denny's memory if I had kept going on like I was. I just couldn't bring myself to let go. I've known in my head for months that Denny's gone. But by depositing that check, I've accepted in my heart that he's never coming back. It's like…"

Mark tilted his head up to look at the darkened sky. "It's like your losing them all over again." His voice cracked the slightest as he closed his eyes.

Izzie's head whipped around to look at Mark. She stared at him and suddenly realization hit her. Mark Sloan was the last person on earth Izzie would have guessed to be the one to understand her but yet there he was. Izzie recognized his expression because she had seen it in the mirror every day. "You get it" she softly said, a bit of marvel in her voice.

Mark finally faced her and this time he was the one to wear a painful smile. "Didn't you ever wonder why it took me over a decade to go for Addison?"

"I…I guess I never gave it much thought."

Mark looked away from Izzie not because he was offended by what she had said but because it was easier to talk that way. "Her name was Sasha. I met her back when I was an intern."

"Was she a doctor too?"

Mark smiled as his face took on that distant look. "Not at all. The girl got queasy at the sight of a paper cut. She was an artist. A sculptor to be exact. You remind me a lot of her actually."

"Really? How so?"

"Definitely not physically. Sasha was short, brunette with mint green eyes. It's your attitude that's so similar to her. She had no qualms about putting people in their place and she never took any crap from anybody."

Izzie smiled slightly. That was one thing she had always prided herself on. "Even from you?"

Mark chuckled at the question. "Especially from me."

"What happened?"

At this, Mark's face fell. "Hemangioblastoma. All the odds were against her having one but like she said she was always one to go against the odds." He smiled bitterly. "She insisted that Derek perform the surgery. She and Addison had become the closest of friends and Derek was still like my brother. He was the only one we trusted to do it. She went into the OR smiling. She was positive everything was going to be fine. I let myself believe her. There ended up being complications and she didn't make it. I remember the look on Derek's face when he came out of the OR like it was yesterday."

"It was like someone was just about to rip the world out from under you."

Mark gazed back at Izzie and slowly nodded. "Exactly. I lost it for a while. When I came back around though all I could think of was payback. I wanted to hurt Derek. I wanted to hurt him because he failed me, but even more because he failed Sasha. So when Addison started talking to me about her strained marriage I saw my opportunity. Derek made me lose my wife so I was going to make him lose his. For what it's worth, I did care about Addison. I had hated the way he was treating her. I hated how he was pissing on what I would have killed to have back."

Before she realized what she was doing Izzie laid her hand over Mark's. What he had done and who he had been suddenly seemed a lot less reprehensible.

Mark was surprised by this gesture but rather than pulling back he turned his hand over and gripped onto Izzie's. "I didn't mean to hurt Addison. I slept with those other women out of guilt. No matter what I told myself, I knew Sasha would be enraged at what I was doing. I just couldn't help myself. Those other women were just distractions. But when Addison told me she was pregnant, it was like I was being given another chance. I swore to myself that I was going to go back to being the person I was when I was with Sasha. Then Addison took that away. The reason I didn't give up on her after that was because she was the only one who knew everything I had been through. I didn't have to explain it."

A single tear trickled down Izzie's cheek but she ignored it. She had been feeling that same way. "I know." Izzie softly said.

Mark locked eyes with Izzie and seeing the hailstorm of emotions in her eyes realized she was telling the truth. He slipped the baby's breath in his pocket then reached up and brushed the tear away. He let his hand rest there for several moments before he pulled Izzie's face towards his. He released his hand from Izzie's to wrap his arm around her waist before softly pressing his lips to hers.

For a couple of heartbeats Izzie stood there out of surprise and confusion but then she slowly started kissing Mark back. She weaved her arms around him and gripped onto him physically while her mind gripped onto the feeling of the blood rushing through her veins. She was feeling alive for the first time in weeks. As caring and supportive as her friends had been they didn't know. They couldn't really understand. But Mark, out of all the people in the world, got it.

Mark moved his hand to the back of Izzie's head as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't aggressive and demanding like a lot of his other kisses on other women had been. It was sensual and slow. He could have gone on like this for hours but he found himself undeniably wanting more. It already felt incredible the way her body was pressed against his. He could only imagine how much better it would be if they didn't have annoying fabric between them. He didn't know if this was going to totally blow everything but he couldn't help himself. He pulled his mouth back from Izzie's and rested his forehead against hers, looking straight into her eyes. "Come home with me Isobel." Mark huskily whispered.

As Izzie had a mental debate, she pulled her arm back around and ran her fingers up and down Mark's cheek. She hadn't realized how desperately she had been wanting to hold somebody again and to be held by somebody. Now that the opportunity was right in front of her, she didn't think she could walk away from it. She was so scared of getting hurt but the feelings he was causing in her were making it damn near impossible to turn him down. "I will." Izzie softly said.

Mark pulled her in for another kiss as he wrapped her hand over his. It wasn't long though before he pulled back. He kept his arm tightly around Izzie's waist as he led her in the direction of his car.

Izzie laid her head on Mark's shoulder. She wasn't thinking about what her friends would say or how others would be talking. All she was caring about was the rush that was going through her. There was no telling where this would lead, if anywhere. She wasn't caring about that right now though. She was simply focusing on the moment. She just focused on feeling life again and was determined to see it through.

A/N: This had started as a one shot but I changed my mind and decided to make it a full-fledged chapter story. I just want to say that this is the first fanfic I've published so please no flames. Yes I understand Mark probably doesn't seem in character but as the show has shown us time and time again there's always more than meets the eye. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They stood outside the door of his hotel room as Mark slid the key card and pushed the door open. He didn't move but gazed down at Izzie. "Are you sure about this Isobel?"

Izzie's eyes wandered over to the large bed then back over to Mark. She held his gaze as she took a deep breath. "Yes Mark I'm sure."

That was the only urging Mark needed as he pulled Izzie into the room, letting the door slam behind them. He swiftly pulled her flush against him once more as his lips descended on hers. The drive here had been near torture, having to ignore the urge to pull over every time he caught her looking at him. He would be lying to himself if he had said that he hadn't fantasized about this before. He had felt drawn to her from the first time she had told him off. Despite what others might think, he was rather annoyed by ass kissers.

Izzie hungrily kissed him back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as her hands snaked underneath his shirt, roaming over his muscles. It wasn't long before she was tugging the shirt up, breaking the kiss to finish freeing him of the garment. She lowered his eyes as she brought her hands down to caress his torso, from his shoulders to the top of his pants.

Mark let out a soft groan at the sensation Izzie was causing. His fingers took on a mind of their own as he swiftly undid the buttons on her blouse. He slid it off her arms, making sure to touch every available inch of skin he could. When the blouse fell to the floor, he again crushed his lips to hers. When he felt her bare skin against his, he leaned down and placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up.

Izzie easily wrapped her legs around his waist, kicking off her shoes in the process. She moved her kissing from his mouth to along his jaw line, up to his ear. She paused for a few moments, her hot breath breezing over his ear as she pressed her cheek to his.

Mark had already started moving in the direction of the bed, easily holding her up. When he reached the bed, he slowly laid her down before climbing on top of her. He placed both of his hands on either side of her face and just looked at her looking up at him. He tried to pick one emotion in her eyes but couldn't. He saw desire, pain, conflict but the one he saw the most of was need. That was what pushed him over the edge, for it had been years since he had been needed by somebody. He tasted her mouth again, letting his tongue glide over hers before he pulled back only to plant his lips on her chin. He continued to kiss a trail straight down, running his hands up and down her sides as he worked himself lower. His tongue dipped into her belly button before he raised his head and quickly undid Izzie's pants. After he guided them off of her, he kissed the side of her knee, and then continued to kiss up the inside of her leg.

When he reached the top of her thigh, Izzie moaned as her back arched. She lifted her head and then her hands clasped onto Mark's face, pulling him up to her. When their lips met, she rolled them over so she was on top. She reached behind her and took the annoying clip out of her hair, throwing it to the side as her blonde locks came tumbling down. Izzie sat up and then worked herself backwards to undo Mark's belt. When that had been done, she quickly yanked his pants down. She wasn't as generous as he had been with her, taking the underwear with the pants. He too had kicked off his shoes some time ago so it saved her that inconvenience. She then crawled back towards his face, seeming a kin to a lioness. Izzie straddled him, kissing him all over his face.

Mark reached behind Izzie and quickly unclasped her bra. When it was fully off of her he flipped her over and rolled back on top of her. He eagerly lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, flicking the nipple with his tongue. He sat up and looked at the one garment that was separating him from Izzie. He softly ran his hand up and down on the fabric between her legs, smiling when he saw her hand clench into a fist and her bite her lower lip. He continued his ministrations, carefully keeping his quickly slipping self-control in check.

Izzie felt like she was going to be driven crazy if he kept going like he was. There was fire in her eyes when she looked at him. "Mark…" was the only thing Izzie managed to get out.

That was the only thing she needed to say though. In the blink of an eye Mark had her panties off then was fully lying on top of her. He drove his tongue into her mouth as he urged her legs apart.

Izzie quickly complied as she ran her hands up and down Mark's back. When he entered her, she moaned deeply into his mouth. Her fingernails dug into his back, holding him as close to her as she possibly could.

Mark started off slowly, reveling in each and every feeling of her. His breath came in short gasps when he felt Izzie softly trembling beneath him. He increased his pace when Izzie drew her legs up around his waist. He stopped kissing her long enough to nuzzle his nose against hers, staring deep down into her brown orbs.

Izzie's heart was pounding in her ears as she raised her hips to meet Mark's thrusts. As she stared back into his eyes, she saw a completely different Mark. The Mark she saw was genuine and caring. She ran a hand to the back of his head, holding him in place so they didn't break eye contact. It wasn't long though before her eyes were slipping closed and she was pressing the back of her head into the pillow. She started panting as she began to feel those tell tale tingles begin to pulse through her body. "Oh god Mark. Don't stop. Please, please don't stop. Please Mark."

Mark groaned as he heard Izzie call his name. He was more than willing to comply with her request. He gripped onto a pillow with a hand as he quickened the pace. His teeth dug into his lower lip as he watched her face tense up. He was determined to hold out until Izzie had her share. When her body shook as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her he couldn't hold back anymore. He came soon after she did, calling out her name as she had done for him and when they were both done, he lowered his forehead to hers giving them both some time to catch their breaths. He rolled over onto the bed, pulling Izzie over to him so her head rested on his shoulder and one of her arms laid across his chest. He kept an arm around her shoulders while his other draped across her lower back keeping her close to him. There was only one other woman that Mark had ever really held after sex, and that woman had been his wife.

Izzie snuggled in closer to Mark as the hot blood continued to rush through her veins. It felt so good feeling another's skin against her own she absorbed every feeling in every part of her body. "That…was amazing" Izzie softly whispered.

Mark tightened his arms around Izzie, moving his head to plant a kiss on her forehead. "That's one word for it. Along with spectacular, incredible, stunning to name a few" he said with a smile.

Izzie slid her hand under Mark's arm and hooked onto it. Her eyes slipped closed as she gently, if not a tad meekly said "Don't let me go."

Mark squeezed her reassuringly and whispered "I won't." A short time later he noticed she had fallen asleep. As he looked down at her, he saw her face was an expression of peace and contentment. He brushed a few wayward strands of hair from her face. A broad grin spread across his face as he murmured "We're going to fall in love Isobel Stevens. You just don't know it yet." He laid his head back and drifted off into his own slumber.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm going to do my best to update with another chapter before Friday, since I'll be headed out of town for a week and will have very, very limited computer access. Please leave a review if you wish. To those who've already taken the time to leave a review, thank you. I appreciate the feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine. If it was, Izzie and Mark would already be together.

Other disclaimer: I have never been to medical school so if I goofed on something medical, please forgive me.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie awoke to find herself still encircled by Mark's arms. The rise and fall of his chest was low and steady so she took him to be still asleep. A smile graced her face as she ran her fingers up and down his upper arm. She turned her head slightly to lay a soft kiss on his chest.

"Good morning sunshine." Mark said with a playful grin on his face.

Izzie jumped as much as she could while being somewhat restrained by Mark. "Jesus!" she exclaimed as she tried to calm down her wildly beating heart.

Mark raised his eyebrows but the grin was still in place. "Now that's definitely not a name I've ever been called before."

Izzie laughed a bit nervously, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "You startled me. I thought you were asleep."

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you." Mark buried his hand in her hair and tilted her head back and gave her a long deep kiss. "Is that better?" he asked with a wink.

Izzie smiled mischievously. "It's a start."

"What else could I do?" Mark leaned closer, assuming he had correctly guessed Izzie's train of thought.

While Izzie was tempted to go down that same path, she decided to have a bit of amusement. "Breakfast in bed would be nice" she replied with a wicked grin.

Mark paused, and then he softly chuckled. "Breakfast it is then." He leaned over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand and rapidly pushed the numbers. "So what will you be having?" Mark questioned as he waited for someone on the other end to answer.

"Hmm…" Izzie pondered as she rested her chin on Mark's chest. "Blueberry waffles. And after that…" Izzie trailed off but the look she gave Mark plainly said what she had in mind.

Mark continued to look at Izzie as he spoke into the phone. "Yeah two orders of blueberry waffles. By the way, put a rush on them." He hung up the phone and quickly moved it out of the way. He rolled over on top of Izzie and put his mouth to her ear. "Too bad we have to wait until after the food." He placed a kiss just under her ear while one of his hands gently clasped onto her breast. He continued to kiss along her neck under her chin, each one slow and deliberate.

Izzie licked her lips as she tilted her head to give Mark better access. "It shouldn't be too much of a wait…I hope."

Mark smiled as he ran his tongue down her neck. "Tough to say. Room service can be very sporadic around here."

Izzie was silently cursing herself for what was turning to be a rather poor decision on her part.

Mark started gently sucking on the place where her neck met her shoulders. He had given into his own mischievous streak. He knew exactly how long it would take before the food arrived, having ordered it almost every day since he arrived in Seattle. That was partially why he was being as slow and deliberate as he was in his attentions to Izzie. He had no malicious intent. He was just thoroughly enjoying the responses he was getting from her. He started to trail kisses down to her collarbone, laying each kiss just below the last.

Izzie clenched her teeth together. She was getting almost unbearably turned on. "What if we just cancelled the order?" she gasped out.

Mark smiled as his tongue glided over the skin between her breasts. It was taking every single fiber of his willpower not to give in.

At that precise moment there were three sharp knocks on the other side of the door.

Izzie's hand slammed down onto the mattress. "Seriously bad timing!" She directed a glare in the direction of the door.

Mark barely suppressed a smirk as he gave Izzie one last kiss before rolling out of bed. He snagged his robe off of a chair and threw it on. He fished his wallet out of his pants, grabbing out a couple of bills before tossing the wallet down. He opened the door in such a way to block Izzie from view. He slid the cart in, letting the door close with a sharp snap before rolling the cart over towards the bed. "Breakfast is served!" Mark said in an overly cheerful manner.

"Forget the food!" Izzie snapped as she got out of bed and stood in front of Mark. She wasted no time in taking his robe off before pushing him back onto the bed. She quickly straddled him, eagerly planting her lips on his.

Mark gratefully kissed her back. There was something incredibly hot about the way Izzie was coming after him. His hands began to roam all over her body, noting the different feels of every part of her.

Izzie soon slid herself onto Mark, throwing her head back at the brief reprieve the sensations allowed. She began to rock her hips back and forth as her nails grazed over Mark.

Mark pulled Izzie back down towards him, needing to feel her against him again. "You're so damn gorgeous Isobel." Mark huskily whispered.

"You make me feel that way." Izzie responded, increasing the tempo of her hips. She was hungrily seeking release.

Mark sensed this and slid his hand between her legs and started to rub in a circular motion right on that special area. He captured her mouth with his again and guided her tongue into his mouth as he greedily started sucking on it.

All of this was too much for Izzie to take and pleasure rushed through her body from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes.

Mark kept hold of Izzie's tongue as he quickly thrust his owns hips up. A few strokes later and he himself was finished. He snaked his arms around Izzie and pressed her against him.

"Wow" Izzie breathed out, slowly descending from the high she had just experienced.

Mark grinned as he raised a hand to stroke Izzie's hair. He was beginning to think he could never leave this hotel room and be perfectly happy with it. "It just keeps getting better."

Izzie took a deep breath. She knew they would have to have this conversation eventually but she was really hoping it wasn't going to be a mood killer but even more so, that she would hear what she wanted to. She gently disentangled herself from Mark's arms and slid onto the bed, laying on her side and propping her head on her hand so she could look at him. "Will it keep getting better?" Izzie quietly asked.

Mark shifted so he mirrored Izzie's posture. He could tell by her tone what she was really asking. "I would certainly like it to." Mark replied, giving her that smoldering McSteamy grin. "On one condition."

Izzie arched an eyebrow despite the butterflies she felt in her stomach at that look. "And what condition would that be?"

Mark leaned towards Izzie, stopping mere inches from her face. "You let me take you out for dinner first."

Izzie grinned broadly. It had been a while since she had been out on a proper date. "I think that could be arranged."

"Wonderful." Mark replied as he slowly closed the gap between their lips.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie headed into the hospital with an amazing amount of energy. She and Mark hadn't been able to resist going another round this time in the shower. They had concurred that Mark's dinner condition would apply after they left the room. Eventually, they grudgingly left when they both realized they had an annoying thing called work to get to. Mark had dropped Izzie off at her car on the way over. They had both decided it would be best to keep things quiet for a while at least and that would have been difficult to accomplish if they had arrived together. Izzie sincerely doubted anyone would buy the carpool story. She made a beeline for her locker when she got to the locker room, quickly shrugging out of her street clothes and into her scrubs. She didn't want anything to ruin the good mood she was in and pissing Bailey off by being late would certainly do that.

"Izzie! Where have you been? I've been freaking out!" Meredith exclaimed as she came over to Izzie.

"I'm sorry Meredith. I…" Izzie paused as she tried to figure out what to say so she wasn't outright lying to Meredith. She did feel slightly guilty for making her worry. "I just needed to be away from the house last night."

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I must have called you like fifty times! Derek practically had to pry the phone out of my hand."

"Shit!" Izzie exclaimed glad she could be honest about this part. "I set my phone to silent and I forgot to take it off."

Meredith let out a relieved sigh. "Look, I know you have your own life and it's your own business but do you think maybe next time you could give me a heads up when you plan on disappearing? So I don't needlessly organize a search party?"

Izzie thought Meredith was overreacting just a bit but nodded. "I will I promise."

"Good. Now let's get to Bailey before we get put on bedpan duty."

Both women rushed out of the locker room, slightly jogging the last stretch to the OR board. The other interns were already waiting there. It turned out Meredith and Izzie had only seconds to spare as Bailey came around the corner.

"Karev, you're with Doctor Montgomery today. Stevens, you've got Sloan. The rest of you are with me today."

Izzie felt her heart skip a beat. It would be difficult being in the same area with Mark without jumping him but at the same time seeing him and smelling him would definitely keep the memories from earlier much more fresh.

Alex turned to Izzie with a smirk. "Have fun on coffee duty."

Izzie gave a short laugh at his comment. She highly doubted that would be the case but she wasn't about to share that. "I'm sure it'll be a blast." Izzie said with a fake smile.

"What are you two doing still standing there? Go!" Bailey admonished with a wave of her hand.

Izzie and Alex quickly headed off in their respective directions. She let out a sigh of relief when Alex was well out of hearing range. She knew that was going to be the hardest part of what she was getting into, having to listen to her friends bash Mark. She quickly bounded down the stairs and headed straight over to Mark, using every ounce of control not to break out into a broad grin at the sight of him.

Mark turned around giving Izzie a sly wink. "Doctor Stevens, right on time. How are you doing this morning?" he asked, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm extremely well Doctor Sloan. How about yourself?"

Mark glanced around and dropped his voice a little lower. "Extremely satisfied." He held out a coffee cup to Izzie, that grin plastered on his face.

Izzie arched her eyebrows as she took the cup. She spied another one on the counter and smiled playfully. "I see you managed to get it yourself today."

Mark chuckled. "I am capable of that…on rare occasions."

Izzie laughed. "So what have we got today?"

Mark passed Izzie the chart and started heading down the hall.

Izzie read over the chart as she walked next to Mark. She was slightly stunned by what she was reading. She was about to question Mark but stopped when she saw him turn into one of the rooms. She snapped the chart closed and took a good look at the patient.

Sitting in the bed, looking horribly bored was a very adorable girl with long red curls and bright, deep blue eyes. Everything about her was picture perfect except for the large burn on the side of her neck. She looked over when she heard the bustle by the door and broke out into a huge grin and started giggling. "Good morning Doctor Sloan!" sounding as flirty as a ten year old can.

Mark graced her with the G-rated version of the McSteamy grin. "Good morning Ashley. How are you feeling?"

Izzie pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her amusement. She found Ashley's behavior very charming but she was even more charmed by the way Mark interacted with her.

"I'm okay. Who's your friend?" Ashley asked, pointing to Izzie.

Mark looked over at Izzie and smiled. "This is Doctor Stevens she's going to be helping me out today."

"Hi Ashley" Izzie said, giving the girl a warm smile.

Ashley glanced between the two and demonstrated the bluntness that only a kid can manage. "Are you two dating?"

Izzie felt herself turning beet red. If a ten year old could pick up on it, she was going to be in big trouble.

Without missing a beat, Mark turned Ashley's attention back to him before she got a good look at Izzie. "Have you been watching those soap operas you're not supposed to watch again?"

"It was only the one time I swear! I was flipping through the channels and I didn't realize what it was!" Ashley protested very convincingly.

Mark chuckled as he snuck a glance at Izzie. Seeing she had regained her normal coloring and feeling that Ashley's question had been successfully dodged got back to business. "Doctor Stevens, why is Ashley in today?"

Izzie quickly flipped open the chart. "Full thickness skin graft for treatment of a burn sustained on the right side of the neck."

"And what is the other type of skin graft and how does it differ from the full thickness?"

Izzie took a deep breath as she racked her brain. "The other type is a split thickness skin graft. The epidermis and part of the dermis is removed from the donor site whereas in the full thickness the epidermis and all of the dermis are removed."

"Exactly Doctor Stevens." Mark said, gifting her with a smile before turning back to Ashley. "Do you remember what that means?"

"It's the layers of skin Doctor Sloan." Ashley beamed, immensely proud that she remembered that.

"That's right Miss Smarty Pants." Mark teased.

This caused another giggle fit but then Ashley became more serious as she looked up at Mark. "Doctor Sloan, I had a question."

"What is it Ashley?" Mark asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"I know I've asked you this before and I know what you've said but I want to ask it again. Will this make the boys like me again?"

Mark sat down on the stool by the bed and looked right at Ashley. "I have the same answer as I've always had."

Izzie glanced between Mark and Ashley, feeling her heartstrings tug for the young girl. She was a bit curious as to Mark's answer. Luckily she didn't have long to wait.

Ashley dramatically sighed. "I know, I know. If a boy doesn't like me for who I am he's not worth my time."

Izzie's eyes widened slightly. Despite the other side of Mark she had been seeing, part of her was floored by that. Not that she would have ever thought he'd be telling a little girl that looks were all that mattered but that he'd know how important it was to hear what he was telling her as a kid.

"I keep telling you that because it's the truth."

"I guess you're right." Ashley said resignedly.

"You guess?" Mark questioned, adopting a mock serious expression.

Ashley laughed as she once more became a happy kid.

"We'll see you in a little while." Mark said as he stood up and headed for the door.

Izzie smiled at Ashley once more as she followed Mark out. When they were away from the door Izzie asked one of the things that had been perplexing her since they first walked in. "Where are her parents?"

Mark's expression darkened somewhat but he didn't turn towards Izzie. He kept looking straight ahead as his jaw tensed up. "Rome."

Izzie stopped walking and put a hand on Mark's arm so he'd do the same. "Seriously? Their daughter is about to go into surgery and they're in Rome?" The disgust on Izzie's face was painfully evident.

Mark still wasn't looking at Izzie. "They did leave the nanny with her" he said darkly.

"The nanny?!" Izzie practically shouted.

Mark hadn't realized it but one of his hands was clenched into a fist and had been since Izzie had brought up Ashley's parents. "They said that they wanted her to be pretty the next time they saw her."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Mark slowly shook his head. He had disliked Ashley's parents from the moment he had met them and that feeling only grew over time.

Izzie's remembered something in Ashley's chart that almost made her stomach turn over. "It said the wound was possibly self-inflicted. She didn't actually do that to herself did she?"

"I think I've gotten the truth out of her. She said she had been playing with some matches she found on a table. After she got one lit, it slipped from her fingers and landed on her shirt and it caught fire."

"And the state hasn't taken her away?! That's negligence if I've ever heard of it."

"Ashley's father has enough influence in the town to make people look the other way. Trust me, I've tried my hardest."

"I know you have." Izzie exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "People like them don't deserve to have a dog much less a child."

Izzie's first sentence finally made Mark look at her as some of his tension receded. His hand slowly relaxed as Izzie's statement started to sink in.

Izzie fumed some more. "You know maybe its better that they're not here right now because if they were, I'd so be kicking their asses to their precious Rome."

Mark smiled a tiny bit. "I'm glad I requested you today Isobel."

Out of instinct, Izzie reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you did too."

Mark squeezed her hand back before he let go of it, remembering where they were. "Come on. Let's get ready. Our best is the least we can do for Ashley."

Izzie nodded in agreement as the two headed off to prepare for the surgery.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Like I said another chapter before I left. I promise I'll update with one if not two chapters when I get back next Saturday. I'll have to utilize that airport wait time for something productive after all.

Thanks again to those who left a review. I love hearing what you have to say and I'm glad you're liking the story. Please, keep reviewing. It makes my muse happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't have any witty way to say it so reference the first three chapters for the disclaimer

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie barely parked her car before she jumped out and hurried into the house. She ran around doing the ultimate in multi-tasking and managing to squeeze in showering, hair styling, make up and dressing in about forty five minutes. Mark had told her to call him whenever she was ready to go but patience had never been a strong point of Izzie's. Lucky for her though George had opted for Callie's place for the night and Meredith had gone over to Joe's to wait for Derek to finish up at the hospital so she didn't have to worry about being interrogated. She was just about to head out the door when she stopped and cursed before spinning around and marching into the kitchen, ripping a piece of paper from the message pad and scribbling a note to Meredith. She kept it very general, just saying that she most likely would not be coming home tonight and that she would see Meredith tomorrow. She briskly walked over to the fridge and pulled a magnet off. Izzie paused when she noticed which one she had grabbed. It was the same one that had held Denny's check. Izzie's breath caught in her throat as her eyes became moist. She leaned back against the counter as she slowly traced the magnet with her thumb. She took a deep steadying breath as a soft smile crossed her face. "I'm always going to love you Denny. I'm always going to miss you too. But I have to start living again." Izzie laughed a little bit. "Why am I explaining this to you? You know it better than almost everyone. I know you're okay with me doing this." She brought the magnet to her lips before placing the note on the fridge and then let the magnet snap into place. She gazed at it for a few moments before turning around and heading for the door.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark slid Izzie's chair out for her and guided it under her as she sat down. He softly touched her left shoulder then let his hand glide across her back to her other shoulder as he headed around the table to take his seat.

Izzie smiled playfully at Mark. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were doing all this to get in my pants."

Mark chuckled lightly at Izzie's statement. He'd been doing the gentleman thing since they had met up at his room earlier. He'd been doing everything from helping her with her coat, to holding the door open and pulling her chair out for her. He would have even have picked her up earlier but that would have led to dropping off and the last thing they wanted while they were beginning to foster their romance was interference from the other people. "I'm merely treating a lady the way she should be treated."

Izzie arched her eyebrows a bit. "A lady? That's a first for me."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Though I'm glad I get to show you what it's like." Mark smiled his trademark smile.

Izzie smiled in return. She had approved of Mark's restaurant choice. He had picked one that fell in that gray area between nicer than casual but not the kind of place that wanted fifteen dollars for a bowl of soup. It was nice and intimate without being snooty. "I hope you don't think this going to have to be a one time thing. I'm starting to get used to it."

"I wouldn't dream of it. One can hardly spoil somebody after one go Isobel." Mark replied with a smile.

Izzie gave him a look that said she was clearly recalling their very first time together and that was making her doubt his earlier statement for she had considered herself very spoiled by how much pleasure she had garnered. She decided to leave that debate for another day. "You know Mark, everyone calls me Izzie."

"I've never liked to follow anyone else's lead. I personally think Isobel suits you better. But if you prefer I'd be more than happy to call you 'Izzie'."

Izzie resisted the urge to scrunch her nose at the sound of Mark saying Izzie. For some reason it just felt wrong to hear it on his lips. "Well, I suppose it's all right then. But only you." Izzie emphasized the declaration by pointing her index finger at him.

Mark lightly laughed. "Not even your family gets that privilege? I'm truly honored."

Izzie smiled but there was a bit of sadness to it. "I don't really have a family to speak of but if I did, I wouldn't let them call me Isobel."

Mark sensed her tone and went from charmer to caregiver in a heart beat. He leaned forward slightly as his eyes became soft. "What happened Isobel if you don't mind my asking?"

Izzie's gaze lowered to the table as she started to finger her napkin. "My dad and little brother were coming to visit me one weekend. My mom stayed behind and she tried to convince them not to come. We had never really gotten along. They ended up coming anyways. On the way, they got into a car accident and died. A drunk driver ran head on into them. My dad had let my brother drive and he tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. Needless to say, it worsened the already bad relationship I have with my mother."

Mark reached across the table and curled his hand over hers, ceasing her napkin play. "Isobel, I'm sorry. If I had had any idea I would not have brought this up."

"It's okay. It's hard but I've dealt with it." She laughed a little bit. "Gee what a wonderful date I'm turning out to be." Izzie said with a roll of her eyes.

Mark hadn't released her hand and wasn't planning to anytime soon. "It's the best date I've been on in a long time. Trust me, you're much better to look at and hear than some screeching diva opera singer." He could tell she wanted to change the subject and decided to give her an out.

Izzie looked at Mark and said completely deadpanned "I usually insist on that for the third date." She held the expression for a few seconds before Mark's reaction made her crack up. "Oh I wish I had a camera! The look on your face was perfect! I can't believe you bought that!" She gasped for air as laughter coursed through her.

Mark joined in. Oddly enough he didn't care that Izzie was laughing at his expense. He just cared that she was laughing. He found his ever increasing attraction to her taking on yet another facet. Mark found himself more than slightly annoyed when the waiter came by to take their orders, thereby putting a slight damper on the moment.

After the waiter was off again Izzie turned back to Mark. "So what about you? What's your family like?"

Mark shrugged slightly. "Not all that interesting. I'm an only child. My parents moved to Maryland a few years ago after they retired. They weren't around a lot when I was growing up. They were both really busy with work. It didn't bother me too much though. I'd always been pretty independent. Besides, that's what I had the Shepherds for."

Izzie was finding herself becoming very intrigued. She could almost literally feel her soft spot for him growing with each new thing she was discovering. "So you spent a lot of time with the Shepherds I take it?" It did feel the slightest bit odd to be talking about her best friend's boyfriend's family with her date but Izzie went with it.

Mark nodded. "That would be putting it mildly. I had my own place at the dinner table I was over there so often. Mrs. Shepherd even made sure they always had my favorite cereal around since I would crash there a lot of the time."

"Are you still close with them?" Izzie asked before she could stop herself. She had meant it innocently enough but then she realized the implications and potential sore spot this could have for him.

Mark took it in stride. "Yeah I am. They were disappointed about what had all happened don't get me wrong. But they didn't let that change their feelings about me. That's what family's for right?" he said with a smile.

Izzie nodded as she smiled softly trying her best to keep her mind from making that Evil Knievel style leap that women had a tendency to do when the giddy feelings started, the kind that had them planning the honeymoon and picking out the names for their children before dessert was served. "Yeah, that's the truth."

The waiter then delivered their food to the table and Izzie and Mark reluctantly pulled their hands away from each other and began to eat.

"So what made you decided to go into plastics?" Izzie questioned between bites of food.

"I found it to be the most complex of any of the specialties because it focuses on multiple parts of the body rather than just one. There's extreme variety in the procedures. I'm not saying there's not with other specialties, just more so with plastics. What about you? Have you decided on a specialty?"

Izzie briefly laughed. "Not at all. I've tried but…I don't know, I guess I just haven't found my niche."

"It'll come in time. One day you'll be doing a procedure and you'll just know it's what you're supposed to be doing the rest of your life."

Izzie nodded. She was glad that Mark seemed to think she'd eventually make it off probation because she had been doubting that herself. In hopes of avoiding another dour moment courtesy of herself she decided to take note of the music that was softly playing in the background. A smile broke out on her face as she realized the song that was playing. "This is one of my favorites! You can't go wrong with Etta James." Izzie declared as "At Last" played.

"You're a blues fan?" Mark asked with interest.

"I like a lot of stuff but the blues top the list. It's so real. You're one too I take it?"

Mark nodded. "John Lee Hooker's my favorite. He has a song for everything." He found himself distracted by the topic at hand though when he noticed Izzie lick her lips to capture a few stray crumbs. He couldn't seem to bring himself to look away from those lips, remembering quite well how good they tasted.

Izzie caught him staring and found herself having the same response as her eyes raked up and down his body. They finally rested back on his face as she instinctively leaned forward, giving him a better view of her cleavage. Izzie grinned as Mark's eyes shifted lower and she sultrily whispered "I think it's high time for some dessert."

Mark lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I'm hardly one to deny a lady her request." He quickly motioned for the waiter, pulling his wallet out in the meanwhile so as not to waste any amount of time. He resisted the urge to bark at the waiter who in his opinion was moving entirely to slow. He inadvertently left a very generous tip in his haste to get Izzie out of the restaurant as he tossed the check and a couple of bills on the table. Mark quickly stood and held his hand out to Izzie.

Izzie took it and then laced her arm through Mark's as they made for the exit. She found herself being very grateful for the fact that Mark had a fast car as the hotel seemed to be painfully far away at the moment even if it was only a fifteen minute drive.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was almost like déjà vu for Izzie the next morning as she jogged into the hospital again. She wasn't as pressed for time as she had been yesterday but she had to do something with the excess energy inside her. She and Mark had shared yet another blissful time that went early into the morning. She softly hummed to herself as she changed. After a few moments Izzie noticed Cristina staring at her in disbelief.

"Something wrong Cristina?" Izzie asked.

"You're humming."

"Yeah. Why are you looking at me like I sprouted whiskers and a tail though?" Izzie said with a bit of a laugh.

"You're humming." Cristina repeated as if that explained everything.

Meredith interjected before Izzie could respond. "Well you must have had a good time where ever you were last night."

Cristina's eyes darted back and forth between Meredith and Izzie and she broke out into a huge grin. "You got laid last night didn't you?" Her grin was a bit of happiness for Izzie but more so for saying it before anybody else did.

Izzie quickly looked into her locker in a vain attempt to use the door as a shield from Cristina's prying gaze. She knew her friends would figure things out quickly but she wasn't banking on it being this soon. It wasn't so much that she cared that they knew that she was with a guy the night before but knowing that would only lead to wanting to know who the guy was.

Meredith tilted her head to the side as she grinned. She was genuinely happy to see that Izzie was moving on with her life. She, unlike Cristina, had an unobstructed view of Izzie's face and could easily read the nervousness on it. "Iz, is that true?"

Izzie sighed in defeat as she slammed her locker door shut. "Yes, I had sex last night. It was so good it was indescribable. Now, can we please continue on with the rest of our day?" She worked her way out of the locker room only to be immediately flanked by Meredith and Cristina.

"So who was this indescribably good sex with?" Cristina asked with a nudge of her elbow.

"A man" was Izzie's clipped reply.

"Why are you being so secretive about this Iz?" Meredith asked with a half teasing and half serious tone.

"Why do you two care so much anyways?" Izzie asked, trying to use the old distraction tactic by answering a question with a question.

Cristina raised an eyebrow. "Oh geez, he wasn't ugly was he? You wouldn't have been that desperate. Would you?"

Izzie shot Cristina a look. "Not that it's any of your business but no, he's far from ugly. He's incredibly hot if you must know."

"Izzie, we're just asking because we're curious and because we care about you." Meredith said in an attempt to smooth things over and get Izzie to open up.

"You have to give us something. It just wouldn't be fair otherwise." Cristina reasoned.

Izzie closed her eyes and silently counted to five. When she opened them she looked between Cristina and Meredith. "All right fine. I'll give you two something; he's a really good guy."

"Is that a covert way of saying he has no personality?" Cristina wasn't satisfied with the tidbit Izzie had given them and decided to needle her some more in hopes she would slip up with something much more interesting.

"Cristina!" Meredith admonished.

Izzie let out a frustrated growl. "He has looks, he has personality, he has success and he's given me more orgasms than I've probably had in my entire life combined! That's all your getting so drop it." Izzie stormed off down the hall.

Cristina grinned again as she turned toward Meredith. "Fifty bucks says I figure out who the mystery man is before you do."

"We really shouldn't be making a game out of our friend's life." Meredith took in the look Cristina was giving her. "But then again, what if this guy turns out to be no good? We'd be doing her a favor and could save her a lot of grief." She sighed. "Fine. You're on."

"Yes!" Cristina exclaimed jubilantly. "I'm so going to win."

Meredith just rolled her eyes, almost not believing she was agreeing to this. She and Cristina headed off in the same direction that Izzie had gone.

Mark peaked around from the corner where he had overheard most of the ladies discourse. He couldn't help puffing himself up a bit after hearing what Izzie had said about the orgasms. He also made a mental note to give her a heads up on the bet. Mark had already come up with a couple of ways to throw the two off the course, if for no other reason than his and Izzie's amusement. He had a feeling things were going to get a bit more interesting around Seattle Grace.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Okay so the update is a teensy bit later than I had promised but I did get one up. Another chapter will be coming shortly, within the next couple of days.

Once more, thank you for the reviews. They really do help me in the writing of this story so I appreciate the time you take to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Of course, I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. If I did, the title probably would have had to have been changed to McStizzie's Anatomy a while ago.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"They made a bet about me?! Seriously?!" Izzie exclaimed as she propped herself up on her elbows on Mark's bed. She had gotten there a short time ago and Mark had decided it would be best to tell her about that before he got distracted.

"Well, technically speaking, the bet's about me. They just don't know it's about me." Mark humorously commented. He seemed highly entertained by the whole thing.

"You know what I'm talking about." Izzie responded a bit impatiently.

"Hey, don't worry about this so much." Mark said as he gently rubbed Izzie's shoulder. "We know what they're up to so we have the advantage."

"It's just so aggravating." Izzie declared as she plopped back down on the bed.

Mark grinned as he looked down at her. "I know what you're in need of." He rolled off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she questioned a bit warily as she heard him rummaging through one of the cabinets.

"Trust me, you'll love it." Mark called. A short time later he reemerged holding something behind his back. "Now, take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "You don't have any weird kinks that you haven't told me about do you?"

Mark rolled his eyes slightly. "Would you just trust me on this Isobel?"

Izzie studied him for a few moments before she sighed. "All right. I better not end up regretting this though." She sat up and pulled off her shirt and dropped it to the floor before laying face down on the bed.

Mark chuckled. "The only thing you'll be regretting is how long you took." He strode over to the bed and climbed on, crawling over to Izzie then straddling her. He unhooked her bra and pushed the fabric out of the way.

Izzie gasped slightly as she felt something being drizzled on her back. That was quickly followed by a moan as Mark's hands started moving up and down her back. Her eyes slipped closed as she felt her skin warmed in the places he touched.

Mark grinned as he started working the oil into Izzie's shoulders. "You're as hard as a rock," he commented as he dug his thumbs into her muscles trying to get them to relax.

"Same could be said for you," was Izzie's muffled reply. She couldn't resist the urge to wiggle her hips a bit.

Mark laughed as he lowered his hands to the middle of her back, kneading the flesh with his knuckles. He wasn't about to debate that fact with her. He leaned forward, placing his mouth right by her ear. "So any regrets?" he questioningly teased.

"Not a damn one." Izzie breathed out, groaning as more of her muscles yielded to Mark's ministrations.

Mark sat upright again and used the heels of his hands on her lower back, pushing them outwards. The feeling of her bare skin and the sounds coming from her were definitely getting to Mark but he was holding strong. He moved his hands to her sides and slowly ran them up, making sure to graze his hands over the outside of her breasts.

Izzie moved her head to the side and rested it on her hands so she could speak more clearly. "You should be careful…or I'm not going to be up for….anything after this."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that." Mark replied with a wicked grin. He shifted and placed his tongue at the bottom of her spine and ran it up to her neck. He pulled his head back slightly then gently blew.

"Okay, point taken." Izzie murmured as she felt heat spread through the spot Mark breathed on. She started to push herself up but didn't get very far.

"Oh no," Mark said sensually as he gently pushed Izzie back down. "Not until you are completely relaxed," he said teasingly.

Izzie knew there was only one way she was going to become completely relaxed. She reached behind her and grabbed onto Mark's wrist and pulled his hand towards her mouth. She wasted no time in wrapping her mouth around his index finger. Her tongue twirled around his finger as she greedily sucked on it. She got every last bit of the passion fruit flavored oil off him before releasing his finger. "I wanted to know what it tasted like," she said in a tone that was at once innocent and smoky.

Mark practically growled as he guided Izzie onto her back bringing his mouth to hers as he tugged off her bra. Normally he was excellent at holding out and doing things on his time table but Izzie had a way of making him cave.

Izzie groaned with relief as she slid her hand into his pants and let it run the entire length of him. She quickly pulled her hand out though so she could undo his pants and free him from that confinement.

Mark was more than happy to aid her as he quickly shucked off his lower wear before yanking his t-shirt over his head. He wondered to himself if Izzie would be opposed to them being naked any time they were in the room to save them from this hassle. He urgently tugged off the remainder of her clothing, coming very close to ripping it in the process. As crazy as it almost drove him, when he slid into Izzie he did it extremely slowly, practically a centimeter at a time. Granted he already knew he had quantity in the orgasm respect with Izzie but he wanted quality too.

"Damn it Mark, would you just fuck me already?" Izzie gasped out.

Mark put his mouth right by Izzie's ear as he placed his hand on her neck. "I don't fuck you," he huskily murmured.

Izzie felt her heart skip a beat at this clarification. She had been pretty sure that Mark hadn't been in this just for the sex but hearing that from his own mouth dismissed any doubts she may have had, however small. "Then please make love to me."

"That sounds better." Mark whispered as he pulled almost all the way out of her before burying himself deep in her again. He slid his hand under her lower back and angled her hips slightly up as he continued his thrusts.

Izzie became very vocal as Mark perfectly hit that spot. She gripped onto his hair and practically yanked his mouth to hers as she clenched her muscles to draw him further into her.

Mark slid his hand from her neck down to her nipple and lightly traced circles with his thumb. He was being very careful to keep the same angle with his hips based on Izzie's earlier response.

Izzie started panting as she felt that almost torturous build up begin. Her nails ground into Mark's lower back. The mattress loudly creaked as Izzie practically slammed her hips against Mark's.

If Mark felt any pain from her nails, he wasn't in any sort of state to take notice. He was entirely too involved with the inferno that was spreading through his body, all courtesy of Izzie.

Izzie's eyes slid closed as she was rocked by an orgasm that seemed to envelope her. Stars formed behind her closed lids as her entire body shook beneath Mark.

Mark loudly groaned as he emptied himself. He was seeing stars himself but managed to pull himself together enough to lay kisses all over Izzie's face. He collapsed onto the bed and pulled Izzie to him like always.

Izzie happily curled herself around Mark while she worked on regaining her breath. "I'm pretty sure I lost consciousness," she whispered before laying a kiss on Mark's neck. "I've completely forgotten what we were talking about before."

Mark laughed as he wrapped his leg around Izzie's. "We were talking about the paltry fifty dollar bet your friends have going."

"Oh yeah, that." Izzie replied with a laugh of her own. "Why was I getting so worked up over that?"

"I have no clue but I'm more than happy I got you to unwind." Mark said with a bit of a smirk.

Izzie's voice became softer as she decided to take a gamble on her next words. It might be too much and too soon but she couldn't help herself. "As incredible as that was, this would have been enough." Izzie pressed herself against Mark to emphasize her point. Part of her was scared out of her mind to say it out loud but she needed to.

Mark held his breath for a few moments but not because he was uncomfortable with what she said. He was simply savoring the thought of him just being there as enough. He laid a sweet kiss on top of Izzie's head. "It would be enough for me too." When he spoke those words he felt a little internal shiver run through his body because he realized that it was the complete and utter truth.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Okay, so maybe this chapter was a bit gratuitous on my part but I figured why not. The next one will have more to do with the plot. I will tell you that I do have something major planned for these two though it may take a bit of time to get there. In the meantime I hope you enjoy the scenery along the way.

To my reviewers thank you again. You're the best!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I wouldn't have to be writing fanfiction to get my McStizzie fix.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cristina sat down at the cafeteria table that Meredith was currently occupying. She didn't touch any of the food on her tray. Instead she opted to stare at Meredith in her Cristina way, the way that said she wanted to bring something up but didn't want to.

Though she could see Cristina staring at her out of the corner of her eye Meredith kept her own eyes on the textbook she was currently reading. Trying to make Cristina talk had always been a favorite past time of Meredith's. After a minute though, Meredith was starting to get creeped out and finally spoke up though her eyes didn't rise from the book. "What is it Cristina?"

"Oh nothing." Cristina said with a rather pathetic attempt at nonchalanceness. "I was just curious how you're research is going."

Meredith could tell by the tone of her voice what research she was referring to. "Why would I give that up to you?" Meredith asked evenly. "After all, don't we have a bet going? Wouldn't that be like showing everyone at the poker table your hand?"

"No. Not really." Cristina said with a smile.

Meredith sighed as she turned her head to look at Cristina. This time she was the one to do the staring.

"Okay fine! I have nothing. Three freakin' weeks later and I have nothing! I never thought I'd see the day that Izzie would keep her mouth shut. Her legs, sure. Not that she's really doing that now a days. But her mouth? Never! I've tried everything I know to get her to trip up but nothing is working."

Meredith pouted slightly. "I haven't come up with anything either. You'd think I would have come up with something by now since we live together. Well, technically speaking we do. It's not like she's around all that much. The only time she's ever at the house is pretty much to pick up a change of clothes. Unless the guy's at work in which case she'll hang out for a few hours."

"You know what? Forget the fifty dollars. I just want to know who he is. You and I are probably the cleverest people in the damn building. I'm sure we could figure out something to find out who this mystery man is."

"What mystery man?" George asked as he sat down with Meredith and Cristina. His eyes darted from one to the other as he took a large gulp of milk, waiting for some sort of response.

"The mystery man Izzie is sleeping with." Cristina said.

George was caught completely off guard by that bit of information and ended up spitting his milk all over the table. "What?! But Izzie…did you just…she wouldn't…I mean…she would have told me…are you sure about this?!"

"Geez Bambi, keep it in your mouth would you?" Cristina said with a slightly irritated tone as she grabbed a big stack of napkins and pushed away the milk that was trickling towards her.

Meredith giggled at George's spluttering. "The only reason we know is because we guessed it."

Cristina cleared her throat and pointed her finger at herself.

"Okay, Cristina said it out loud but I already had my suspicions." Meredith corrected with a roll of her eyes. "She gave us a few crumbs but we know nothing of the major stuff."

"She hasn't even given us a first name!"

George's nervous habits came up in full force as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly and he couldn't seem to hold his hand in the same place for more than a second. He finally managed to get some words out. "What if…she just wants you two…to think that she's sleeping with someone?"

Cristina gave George a critical look. "Okay, one what would be the point in that? Two, have you not paid any attention at all to her behavior lately? Have you not noticed how she comes bouncing into work fresh from Orgasmland?"

George closed his eyes and hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "That is not an image I need in my head!"

"Hey everybody!" Izzie brightly said, plopping down on one of the vacant seats.

George seemed to cringe as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

Izzie smiled but it was a bit perplexed as she glanced between Meredith and Cristina. "What's up with George?"

George knew it would be certain doom if he didn't speak up. He whipped his head up and looked right at Izzie though his feet were still shuffling back and forth beneath the table. "Nothing! It's nothing…really. It just felt like I had a headache coming on…but it's gone now."

Izzie shook her head and laughed before digging into her food. "I'm so famished!" she declared before taking a large bite out of her sandwich.

"Having non-stop sex will do that to you." Cristina dryly commented.

Izzie quickly swallowed her food before dragging her gaze over to Cristina. "Are you still hung up on that?"

"Hung up on the sex part? No. It's who you're doing it with."

"It's just not like you to keep something like this from us Izzie." Meredith said. "Normally you're an open book. It just seems weird that you won't even tell us a name."

Izzie opened her mouth to comment but got distracted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me Doctor Stevens?" Holly, one of the volunteers at the hospital said. "These were just delivered for you. I thought you'd want them right away."

Izzie's eyes widened as she took in the huge bouquet of flowers Holly was holding. Star Gazer lilies were the prominent flower but they were accented by some roses and larkspur. It was the most gorgeous arrangement Izzie had ever seen in her life. A huge grin broke out on her face as she took the bouquet, complete with the crystal vase, from Holly. She had enough frame of mind to give Holly a quick thank you before setting the flowers on the table and burying her nose in them, deeply inhaling the sweet fragrance. Izzie managed to catch herself a split second before she started looking around for Mark. It wouldn't do to let everybody else know her "secret" admirer was someone at the hospital. Instead she distracted herself by pulling off the card, biting the nail on her index finger as she read it over.

"_I wanted to give you something as stunning to look at as I have when I look at you. I hope this put a smile on your face. I can't wait to see you later."_

"He's so amazing." Izzie softly said and her grin was at the point that it could rival Sydney's.

Cristina smiled since she was sure she had Izzie this time. "Who would that be?"

Luckily Izzie wasn't that far gone to fall for that tactic. "The man who sent these," she said dreamily.

Cristina cursed under her breath and slunk back in her chair.

George was shifting in his seat. He had hoped he could pretend not to know about this man at least for a little while but the huge bouquet that was practically obstructing Izzie from view was making that impossible. George ran his hands back and forth along the arms of the chair and he cleared his throat. He was still doing his best to block out the mental image Cristina had so kindly given him earlier. "Well…this guy…sure isn't subtle is he?" George said with a half-hearted laugh.

Izzie was too engrossed with studying each petal to take note of George's comment. "He remembered that Star Gazer lilies are my favorite." Izzie said with a contented sigh.

A figurative light bulb seemed to go off above Meredith's head. "Hey, Izzie can I see the card?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure. Here you go." Izzie held the card in the general direction of Meredith, her eyes never leaving the flowers.

Cristina's jaw dropped slightly. She had picked up on Meredith's idea the second she said something so she was wondering why Izzie was being so much more compliant with her.

Meredith leaned over and snatched the card from her hand before Izzie could change her mind. She glanced at the back since that was the side that was handed to her face up and she found it blank. She quickly flipped it over and her eyes immediately went for the bottom of the small rectangle and sighed when she realized there wasn't a name on it. Of course it couldn't have been that easy. She at least took note of the floral shop they had come from. She was about to hand the card back when a slightly guilty feeling washed over her. She read over the card like a good friend should and found her heart melting as she took in the little note that managed to convey so much. She smiled approvingly as she passed the card back to Izzie. "Wow Iz this guy is really something!"

"Yeah he really is." Izzie said, half to Meredith and half to herself.

Cristina caught Meredith's gaze and tilted her head towards the door a couple of times.

Meredith pursed her lips slightly and exhaled deeply. She was having second thoughts about unveiling the mystery man but she knew Cristina was not going to let it drop. She reluctantly gave a slight nod before turning back to Izzie. "We've got to get back to work. Enjoy your flowers."

Izzie turned toward Meredith and seemed to be glowing from head to toe. "I will."

George's head whipped back and forth between Meredith and Cristina as they pushed their chairs back and headed for the exit. He sighed dejectedly. He wasn't sure what to say to Izzie though he doubted she would be up for much conversation right now anyways. He opted to pick through his food, tilting his head down in attempt to not look at the flowers.

When Cristina and Meredith were out of the cafeteria Cristina pulled her off to the side. "So did you get a name?"

Meredith turned her head to the side then looked back at Cristina. "No I didn't. I'm starting to think you and I should just forget this whole thing. She seems to be really happy for the first time in a long time. Maybe we should just let her be in peace."

"Oh you are not backing out of this now. You said it yourself what if this guy is bad news. It's our duty to find that out for her."

Meredith leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't bother telling Cristina about the note, knowing she would simply blow it off. "They came from Clifton's Floral."

Cristina raised her eyebrows slightly. "Well, at least we know the guy has tastes." She quickly pulled out her phone and hit a few numbers on it before lifting the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Meredith questioned while her eyebrows knitted together.

Cristina opened her mouth to reply but then turned her attention back to the phone. "Clifton's Floral. Seattle, Washington. Yeah just connect me. Thanks." Cristina tapped her foot impatiently as she muttered "Come on, pick up the phone." She shut her mouth as someone on the other end apparently did just that. "Yes, my name is Doctor Isobel Stevens. I had some flowers delivered to me earlier at Seattle Grace Hospital. No there was nothing wrong with the flowers. There was no name left on the card though so I was hoping you could tell me who sent them? Sure I'll wait." Cristina grudgingly agreed. It was a short time later that Cristina started talking again. "What do you mean you can't tell me? Who cares if the sender wished to remain anonymous?!" Her voice took on a quiet irritated tone. "Look, I don't care about your policies! What if whoever sent these is stalking me hmm? What then? Do you really want to get charged with being an accomplice? Hello? Hello?!" Cristina glared at her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. "Bastard hung up on me."

"After you threatened bogus criminal charges? Gee, that's surprising." Meredith dryly said.

"Okay it's your turn now. What do we do next?"

Meredith's gaze wandered off to nowhere in particular. "Derek's never sent me flowers."

Cristina sighed impatiently. She hated it when Meredith went off on those tangents. "So? Burke's never sent me flowers. You need to focus Meredith."

"That's because Burke knows you'd kick his ass if he did that. I, however, would very much enjoy getting flowers. I wonder why he's never done that." Meredith tilted her head to the side as she pondered this.

"Why do I even bother?" Cristina said with great irritation as she walked off down the hall.

"I should go ask Derek why he's never sent me flowers." Meredith concluded with a nod and went off to do just that.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark glanced at his watch as he finished a couple of notes on a chart. He realized Izzie had probably gotten the flowers by now and a smile crossed his face. He flipped the chart closed and handed it to one of the nurses, his smile becoming a polite one. Mark noticed but didn't care about the irritated expression that crossed the nurse's face. He was about to head off and get some more work done when he heard the unmistakable click of heels approach him. He knew who it was before he turned around. "Hey Addison."

Addison sighed as her eyes shifted to the side before looking back at Mark. "Look, I know I'm going to regret this in the morning but when is your shift over?"

Mark didn't need to study Addison to know that she was fresh from an emotional self beat up session. That was usually the times she went running to him. Even if that hadn't been the norm Mark had been a good friend of hers for a long time. He still cared about her a good deal but he had since moved past the dependency. "No Addison." Mark replied his voice gentle but firm.

"What?" Addison questioned, utterly bewildered as her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

Mark sighed as he gestured for Addison to follow him as he moved to a less busy area of the hallway. He turned back to her and his face was set but there was an underlying gentleness to it. "We can't happen anymore Addison. You're right. We just don't work, no matter how much either of us would have liked it to at one point or another."

Addison raised a hand to her forehead and ran it back and forth. She was completely blindsided by this response. She let out a bitter laugh as she shook her head. "Well at least you're finally admitting that all this loving me stuff was bullshit."

Mark dropped his head as he pondered Addison's statement. He raised it a brief time later and took a deep breath. "Maybe it was. Maybe I loved you in my own way. Let's admit it though Addison. One thing that's not a maybe is that we were substitutes. I was a substitute for Derek and you were a substitute for Sasha."

Addison's head snapped to look at Mark, her expression completely dumbfounded. It had only been one word in his mini speech but it struck Addison deeply.

Mark held Addison's gaze, not saying a word. He knew the significance of what had just transpired and felt his point had been made clear. He gave her a small smile before he walked off.

Addison's head turned as she watched Mark walk away, her mouth slightly agape.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Derek inquired Addison as he came around a corner, his expression identical to hers.

Addison slowly faced Derek as her head nodded slightly. "He just said her name. He hasn't said that since…" Addison trailed off.

Derek's expression became brooding. "Since I killed her."

"You didn't kill her Derek!" Addison exclaimed. It was obvious that she had said this phrase time and time again.

"We could never agree on that could we?" Derek questioned before quickly walking away, not giving Addison the chance to launch into her old argument of why he wasn't responsible for Sasha's death. He hadn't been convinced the first hundred times he had heard it so he saw little point in rehashing it.

Addison slumped back against the wall and buried her hands in her hair, using her forearms as a shield for her face. The day had gone from bad to worse at an alarming rate.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie approached the nurse's station having finished with her lunch break. "Hey Nicole, is it okay if I leave these here? There's no way they'd fit into my locker."

"You actually thought about putting these in your locker?" Nicole teased. "If I were you I'd be carrying these around all day."

Izzie laughed. "If I didn't need both my hands free I'd probably be doing just that."

"I'll take good care of them for you." Nicole assured her with a smile.

"Thanks." Izzie replied with a grin. She gave the flowers one last look before walking off. She spotted Miranda walking in her direction and tried to contain herself, lest she set off the Nazi. "Hi Doctor Bailey."

Miranda looked up. "You're lucky you're the first one I ran into. Doctor Sloan requested an intern to assist him with a microsurgery. Start running before I change my mind."

Izzie was feeling incredibly lucky. Not only was she getting in on an awesome surgery but it was with Mark. She wouldn't have to wait until tonight to see him. She briskly headed off, not needing to be told a second time.

Miranda was such a tiny surprised to see how quickly Izzie responded. Normally, the interns put up a fight when it came to being assigned to one Doctor Sloan. She shook her head and walked over to the nurse's station to grab a chart. She smiled at Nicole. "Well you're obviously on somebody's mind."

Nicole let out a short laugh. "Oh I wish. No these are Doctor Stevens. She's just letting me enjoy them for a while. She's one lucky girl."

Miranda's expression became a thoughtful one as she looked at the flowers, then down the hall where Izzie had been moments before. It could all just be a coincidence. After all, Doctor Sloan hadn't requested her specifically. She tried not to let herself jump to any conclusions. Instead, she filed away this bit of information in her vast mind. "Yeah, she's lucky all right."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie headed over towards Mark, using everything in her not to run up and pull him into a long hot kiss. She clasped her hands behind her back because she didn't fully trust herself to behave. "Doctor Bailey sent me to assist in the microsurgery Doctor Sloan."

Mark turned towards her and a broad grin stretched across his face. Fortunately he didn't have to be as careful as Izzie did with her reactions given his reputation for being quite the flirt. "I see my gamble paid off."

"How is that?" Izzie questioned allowing herself to smile a bit.

"Well, I just asked Bailey for an intern. So I knew I had a twenty percent chance of getting you. Not the greatest odds but they turned out to be worth it."

Izzie let herself smile a bit more. She understood Mark was trying to not raise anyone's suspicions by not asking for her. She took a quick peek around and not seeing anyone in the general area leaned towards Mark. "Thank you for my flowers. They're really incredible."

"I'm glad that you liked them." Mark had been very specific with the florist when he was ordering the flowers. Izzie had casually mentioned they were her favorites during one of their long conversations. After the first couple of days, he and Izzie had been talking as much as they were having sex and Mark had found himself enjoying every bit of it.

"I more than liked them. I loved them." Izzie corrected. She felt the butterflies go awry in her stomach when she saw his reaction. It was at once relieved and ecstatic. The way she was able to affect him as much as he affected her still slightly surprised Izzie. One thing Izzie knew for sure was that she was falling for one Doctor Sloan and she couldn't be happier about it.

"Let's get going. The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish and the sooner I can take you home." Mark hadn't realized his fairly endearing tone when he spoke his last word until it was out of his mouth. He couldn't deny how right it felt though. He looked cautiously at Izzie, not sure of her reaction. He wasn't disappointed though.

Izzie grinned broadly. She never would have thought she could view a hotel room as home but that was definitely what it felt like that was becoming. "That sounds like a good idea to me," she said softly. They gave themselves a few moments to compose themselves and put on their professional faces before heading off to scrub in.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Sorry for the delay but real life kind of got in the way for a while. I hope you enjoyed it though.

My thanks to everyone who's read and who's reviewed. I promise, I'll try to start replying to the reviews beginning with this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I did actually own any part of Grey's Anatomy what so ever, every episode would be filled with nothing but McStizzie.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie sighed as she headed into Meredith's house. Mark was going to be stuck in surgery for several more hours so she was going to be bored out of her mind. "Hey Mer, are you home?" Izzie called out as she shut the door behind her.

Meredith appeared from the living room grinning. "My long lost roommate makes an appearance."

"Ha ha" Izzie said with a roll of her eyes but she smiled. "I don't really see why you're complaining. After all, I'm still chipping in my part for the bills but you and McDreamy pretty much get the place all to your little selves." Despite not being there overly often Izzie knew she wasn't the only absent roommate.

Meredith laughed as she didn't have a comeback to Izzie's point. "Okay you've got me there."

Izzie grinned as she headed for the room Meredith had just vacated. She groaned as she heard her cell phone announce rather loudly that the battery was going to give at any second. She dug around her purse trying to locate it while muttering "Great, I have no idea where the charger is."

Meredith walked over to the table and picked up the charger and held it up with a smile. "What will you give me for it?"

Izzie sighed. It had been a week since the flowers incident and Meredith and Cristina still hadn't let up. She thought they would have tired of it by now but they showed no signs of accepting defeat though she did have to say Meredith was less gung ho about it than Cristina. "I won't tell you anything about my guy if that's what you're implying."

Meredith pouted as she held out the charger to Izzie. "You're no fun."

Izzie took the charger and plugged her phone in. "I'm in need of a long hot shower." She headed for the stairs and briskly headed up them.

"Are you sure a cold one isn't more in order?" Meredith called after her.

"Shut it Meredith!" Izzie called back. Her tone was friendly though knowing Meredith wasn't being malicious.

Meredith shook her head as she lightly giggled. She heard the water start up and found her gaze wandering over to Izzie's phone. They shifted back to the stairs then drifted back to the phone. It seemed logical that Izzie would have the guy in her address book. She chewed her bottom lip as she tried to push the sound of Cristina's imagined voice from her head. She finally relented as she tiptoed over to the phone, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. Meredith flipped the phone open and after a couple of attempts managed to pull up the address book. "I really should not be doing this," she muttered to herself as she started scrolling through the list. She recognized every name so far either knowing them herself or hearing Izzie talk about them. "Damn Izzie you know a lot of people." She stopped though when she reached the R's. "Ryan…" Meredith said softly. "I don't think I've heard of you before." She smiled, confident that she was going to finally get something. She was just about to press the button to pull up this Ryan's phone number when she heard Izzie's voice.

"Meredith what are you doing with my phone?" Izzie questioned studying her.

Meredith's head whipped around and she smiled guiltily. She laughed a bit nervously as she closed the phone and set it back on the table. "Your phone was ringing and I thought I'd answer it for you and take a message."

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what voicemail is for?"

"Um. Yes. Generally." Meredith cursed herself for not being a better liar and for being too involved in her task to not notice the water shutting off. "I thought if it was your guy you'd want to know that he called right away. I thought you were going to take a shower."

"I realized I left the shampoo I had picked up earlier in my car." Izzie headed over towards Meredith and the phone and picked it up. She opened it and glanced down. "Huh. That's odd. Rather than answering it you pulled up my address book." She held the phone out to Meredith.

Meredith ran her hand through her hair as she tried to smile. "Come on Izzie. You know I'm no good with those things.

Izzie nodded a bit. "That's true." She made a show of pressing the buttons on the phone. "Geez my phone must be messed up. There's nothing showing on the call log."

"Okay fine!" Meredith exclaimed, stomping her foot. "I figured since you wouldn't tell me the guy's name that I could find out that way."

Izzie closed her phone and once more set it on the table. Her expression was a pretty serious one. "I'm going to get my stuff then take a shower. Can I please trust you to respect my privacy enough to leave this here?" she questioned as she motioned at the phone.

Meredith pouted. She was going to give Cristina such hell for this. "I'm sorry Izzie."

Izzie merely nodded before she headed out of the room. She waited until she was safely around the corner to let the grin spread on her face. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep down the laughter. She knew she had been laying it on pretty thick but part of her couldn't help but feel that Meredith deserved it a tiny bit. She hadn't meant to set Meredith up like that but Izzie admitted to herself that it had turned out to be pretty humorous.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A few hours later Izzie was anxiously sliding her key card and pushed open the door to Mark's room. He had keyed her a couple of weeks ago, telling her he had wanted her to come by any time she pleased. She would have just come by earlier but she had realized that Mark had never experienced her baking and had decided it was time to fix that. She balanced the big plastic bowl as she walked further into the room.

"You brought a surprise for me?" Mark questioned with a grin, pulling himself off the bed and meeting Izzie half way, greeting her with a kiss.

"Yes I did." Izzie said with a smile as she pulled the cover off the bowl and held it out to Mark. "I figured since I had some time, I'd make some brownies."

Mark smiled down at her as he pulled out a brownie and took a large bite out of it. He found himself rather charmed by her domestic tendencies. "Damn, these are good!"

Izzie smiled but rolled her eyes. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Mark quickly swallowed before grinning at Izzie. He brought his mouth down to hers again and worked his tongue into it. He pulled back with a wicked smile on his face. "I see you partook in a couple of these on your way over."

Izzie swatted him on the arm but saw little point in denying it. "What would be so wrong in me enjoying my handiwork?"

Mark laughed as he walked back over to the bed, sitting down and propping his back against the pillows. "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it. I was simply making an observation."

Izzie shook her head as she headed for the bed. She settled herself between Mark's legs and leaned back against his chest as she set the bowl on her lap. "Are there any good movies on?"

"You see." Mark said as he handed her the remote. He wrapped both of his legs over Izzie's while he slipped his arm around her waist. He finished off the last of the brownie before he laid his arm over the other. Everything with Izzie felt so natural to him even the low key things like holding her like he was now.

Izzie snuggled in closer to him, resting her head against his neck as she flipped though the channels trying to find something remotely interesting. "You won't believe what Meredith did earlier."

"Is it something I even want to know about?" Mark questioned a bit wryly.

"It's nothing like that." Izzie said, putting emphasis on the last word. "I caught her going through the address book on my phone. Fortunately, I have your number saved under your middle name so she's still clueless."

Mark chuckled at her ingenuity. Her friends were definitely taking desperate measures to uncover her little secret. He was glad that she had brought it up though because Mark had been thinking earlier that it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered. He had decided to talk to her about something earlier and she had just given him an opening. "Isobel, I think we should go to the Chief…about us."

Izzie was slightly surprised by this. She moved the brownies out of the way and disentangled her legs from Mark's and scooted around to face him. They both knew that a reason they had kept quiet about things as long as they had is because of the slack they'd get from people when they came out with everything. Izzie had no doubt that they would deal with it without a problem but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it.

Mark reached out and tucked Izzie's hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on the side of her face. "You know it'll be better if he hears it from us first."

Izzie nodded knowing he was right. She also wanted to put an end to the whole Meredith and Cristina fiasco. She smiled softly. "It'll be nice to finally be able to tell everybody just who exactly has been making me so happy."

Mark grinned broadly. He leaned forward and gave Izzie a sweet kiss. "What do you say about tomorrow then?"

Izzie grinned herself. Her dread was being quickly washed away by his expression. "Tomorrow it is."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"The Chief will see you now." Patricia said with a knowing smile. There was only one reason that a pair ever came to see Richard after all.

Mark and Izzie nodded and headed into the office, both of them taking a deep breath before they entered.

Somehow Richard hadn't caught on when Patricia had told him about the two of them wanting to meet with him. He stood up and smiled politely at the two. "Doctor Sloan. Doctor Stevens. Please take a seat." He gestured at the chairs in front of his desk and waited until Mark and Izzie had done just that. He settled back down into his chair. "So, what is it I can do for the two of you today?"

Izzie clasped her hands in front of her as she glanced at Mark. She looked back at the chief. "Well Chief Weber…there's something…that we would like…to talk to you about."

Richard tilted his head slightly, a bit puzzled by Izzie's behavior. He looked at Mark before turning back to Izzie. "What is it Doctor Stevens?"

Mark softly sighed. Izzie had told him she wanted to be the one to break the news to Richard. He knew she was too nervous about it though. He figured they would be in there for the next two hours if he didn't step in. He reached over and wrapped his hand over Izzie's then looked right at Richard. "We're seeing each other. We have been for the past month and plan on continuing to do so."

Richard's head spun around to look at Mark. "What did you just say?"

Izzie squeezed Mark's hand. She didn't mind what he had done in the least. "We're a couple," she said with considerable more conviction in her voice.

Richard stood up and placed his fists on his hips. He was seriously starting to wonder what was up with Miranda's interns. What had happened with Denny was still fresh in Richard's mind so the fact that Izzie would decided to follow that by getting with an attending, Mark Sloan none the less, irked him quite a bit. "Damn it Stevens would it be so difficult for you to find somebody outside this hospital?"

Izzie's eyes fell to the floor and she shrank back into her chair, stung by Richard's words. She knew he wasn't going to be overly happy with the news but she hadn't expected him to be that harsh.

One look at Izzie and Mark was on his feet in a flash. He leaned on the Chief's desk and stared hard at him. "That was out of line and you know it." Mark snarled at Richard, not caring one iota that Richard was his boss. "We came to you out of courtesy, not to get permission or approval. We're not breaking any rules so you have no right throwing something like that in her face!"

Richard was a bit stunned to see the ferocity of Mark's reaction. He had seen intensity in Mark's eyes that he couldn't ever recall seeing before. He found himself wondering if Mark and Izzie were a genuine thing. In a different situation Richard wouldn't have stood for one of his attendings speaking to him in such a manner but he knew in this case that Mark was right. He had regretted his words the second they were out of his mouth. He nodded at Mark and moved his hands from his hips to hold them in front of him. Richard turned his attention back to Izzie. His voice was considerably softer this time. "Doctor Stevens." He sighed as Izzie continued to look at the floor. "Doctor Stevens, please look at me."

Izzie finally lifted her head and looked at Richard. "What is it Chief Webber?"

Seeing Richard's contrition, Mark sat back down. He once more took Izzie's hand in his. His eyes never left Richard though. He was on guard, ready to spring up again if Richard said something else stupid.

Richard looked down at his desk before he lifted his head and looked at Izzie. "Doctor Stevens I owe you an apology. Doctor Sloan was right. I have no justification for what I just said. I'm very sorry."

Izzie nodded, her initial shock slowly washing away. "It's all right."

Richard sat back down with a sigh. "I must admit you two caught me off guard this. I do, however, appreciate you coming to me. It shows a great amount of maturity on both your parts. I hope that there won't be any…conflicts of interest so to say from this."

Mark's eyes narrowed a bit. "In the past month, I've asked for Isobel to be my intern on _one_ occasion and that was because I felt she was the best for the patient that I had. You can feel free to ask Doctor Bailey if you don't believe me. I'm sure that's more than can be said for a couple of others."

Richard had to admit to himself that Mark had made an undeniably good point. Perhaps he hadn't given him the credit he deserved in the past. He nodded his head. "I wish you two the best of luck then."

Both Mark and Izzie gave their thanks and headed out of the room. Mark still had a grip on Izzie's hand. They had figured that as long as they were telling the truth to the Chief they may as well let everyone else know too.

Patricia caught Izzie's gaze as they walked past her desk. She smiled warmly at her. "He ends up sticking his foot in his mouth more often than not so just take it in stride."

Izzie smiled in return. She was rather amused that Patricia was sharing this tidbit about the chief. "Thank you Patricia."

Patricia looked at Mark. "Not that it's any of my business but for what it's worth, I think you two are good for each other."

Mark smiled at Patricia. He had always respected how she managed to keep a level head even in the midst of the daily drama at Seattle Grace. "We really appreciate that. It's nice to know someone's on our side."

"They'll come around eventually." Patricia assured them. "Just give them a little time."

Mark and Izzie continued on their way. When they were out of sight of the Chief's office Mark stopped walking and pulled Izzie into a tight hug. "You doing okay?"

Izzie sighed a little bit as she held onto him. It was always more difficult to stress when she was in his arms. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for standing up for me in there."

"Any time Isobel, any time."

Izzie laughed a bit. "Thank heavens for Patricia."

Mark smiled. "I'm starting to think that whatever they pay her it isn't nearly enough." He gave Izzie a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What the hell is going on here?!" came a chorus of two voices to Mark and Izzie's side.

Izzie groaned then muttered to Mark. "Here goes round two." She turned her head and came face to face with Meredith and Cristina.

Both Meredith and Cristina's expressions were ones of absolute shock. They stared at Mark and Izzie with their eyes bulging and their jaws almost on the floor.

Mark grinned down at Izzie. He wasn't about to let this get her down to so he figured some turning of the tables were in order. "Mind if I do the honors?" He turned towards Meredith and Cristina with a smirk and held his hand out, palm up. "I'll take that fifty dollars now. Cash only though. No checks."

"You knew about the bet?!" Cristina questioned incredulously, her surprise giving way to ire at being almost driven insane on purpose.

Meredith completely ignored what Mark had said though. She stared at Izzie trying to reconcile that this wonderful guy of Izzie's, the caring, thoughtful, considerate all around dream guy was none other than Mark Sloan. She could almost feel her brain splitting in two. "You're sleeping with McSteamy?!"

"We're not just sleeping together Meredith." Izzie said a bit put off. "We're together. We're dating. We're an actual couple."

"You're what?!" George asked, his voice several octaves higher than normal, coming up behind Mark and Izzie.

"You're what?!" came Addison's voice from the other side.

"We really should have charged admission to this." Mark whispered to Izzie.

"Where are they all coming from? It's like they're popping out of the walls." Izzie whispered back.

It didn't stop with that though. Derek had seen Meredith's expression and was utterly bewildered when he noticed Mark's arm around Izzie and headed towards the group. "Meredith is something wrong?"

Alex too had noticed the gathering and walked over towards them himself. "What do you think you're doing?" he directed the question at Mark.

Izzie gave the newcomers a look. "For those of you who didn't hear earlier, Mark and I are seeing each other. We have been for a month and probably would have told you all sooner but we knew we'd get this illogical reaction from you."

"Did I just hear you correctly?" came a voice from the back of the group. Everyone turned around and quickly stepped to the side making a straight path to Mark and Izzie. Miranda strode forward, staring hard at the two.

Mark sighed and tightened his hold on Izzie. "Cue the torches and pitchforks," he muttered under his breath. He readied himself for the huge scene this was guaranteed to be.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I'm sorry to leave you with that minor cliffie but I figured that I'd give you the update since it's been a week. I hope you found this at least slightly amusing. It should only be a few days until I have the next chapter up to make up for the wait on the past couple of chapters.

As always, thanks to my reviewers! Please keep it up. I enjoy reading them a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. If I did there would be a whole lot more McStizzie lovin' going on.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rather than walking right up to them Miranda stopped a few feet away. It was part of her psychological warfare arsenal. This way she didn't have to tilt her head up to aim her glare. At this distance she could even get away with looking down a bit. She had found it to be much more effective. She started tapping her foot, about once per second while her arms crossed in front of her. "Well Stevens I'm waiting."

Izzie gulped as she laid her arm over Mark's and laced her fingers through his. The woman standing in front of her was the one she had been the most worried about. She knew though that stalling would only set Miranda off more. "Yes Doctor Bailey, you heard me correctly. Mark and I are in a serious committed relationship."

Derek snorted when he heard that. "Oh please. Commitment is as foreign to Mark as Swahili."

Mark fired a glare at Derek. "Well you would know better than anyone the cause for that in the past now wouldn't you Derek?"

Miranda took a couple of moments to study this exchange wondering what it was all about. She had the feeling whatever it was, was rather volatile so before that could happen she decided to intervene. "I don't recall asking you to step in on this Shepherd!" she barked at him, not even bothering with his title.

Derek blinked and took a step back, having suffered the one two punch that was Mark's and Miranda's comments.

Miranda fixed her eyes back on Mark and Izzie. "Forgive me for being surprised by this but I was under the impression that I was running a surgical internship program not a dating network!"

Izzie took a deep, shaky breath. She thought it was horribly unfair that Miranda was having her little interrogation session in front of half the surgical staff. "We didn't set out for this to happen Doctor Bailey. It just did." Izzie called on every last bit of inner strength because that's what it would take to get her through her next sentence, especially with the audience in front of her. "I'm not making any apologies for it."

Miranda raised her eyebrows so high they almost seemed to disappear into her hairline. The more secret part of herself was highly impressed that Izzie would have the guts to do that. The Nazi part of her didn't like what she had just done though. "Well Stevens that attitude just bought you nothing but sutures for the foreseeable future."

George, Alex, Meredith and Cristina occupied themselves with either staring at their shoes or looking up at the ceiling but not one of them made the move to speak up.

"Where the hell do you get off doing that to her?" Mark questioned angrily. "What do you expect her to do when you can't even have the professional decency to clear out the gawkers before acting like she committed a felony?"

"Mark," Izzie said quietly "just let it go."

"Doctor Sloan, what I choose to do with my interns is my business. End of story." With that Miranda spun on her heel and stormed off, making sure the conversation was finished on her terms. She knew she also needed to find a supply closet with a lock to have one of the breakdown sessions she allowed herself every now and then. She knew that she hadn't handled that situation right at all but wouldn't be able to admit that to anyone but herself.

"Izzie…" Meredith spoke up as soon as Bailey was out of sight.

Izzie cut her off by holding up her hand. She looked at each of her fellow interns in turn. "I just have one question for all of you. Were any of you even thinking about speaking out for me considering the fact that you've all pretty much been in the same circumstance and knew how unfair that was?"

Meredith looked at Izzie and partly trying to protect Izzie from the answer and partly out of guilt tried to finish the sentence she started earlier. "Izzie we're just worried you may not be…" Meredith's eyes darted back and forth between Izzie and Mark several times before resting back on Izzie "…making the…best choice."

Mark bristled at the comment but he held his tongue. He didn't want to put Izzie in the middle of anything.

Izzie exhaled sharply as she looked at Meredith in disbelief. A very large part of her could have strangled Meredith. "Not making the best choice? Let's pay no attention to the fact that I've been smiling, I've been laughing, and I've been enjoying the feel of freakin' sunlight on my face. Let's ignore the fact that I'm not going through the motions anymore. Let's totally disregard the fact that I'm really living again and it's all because of Mark. Then you can tell me I'm not making a good choice."

"Izzie please," George pleaded.

Izzie cut him off too though. "Save it. I'm done. With all of you!" She spared her fellow interns one last look before storming off down the hall before the tears that were brimming could spill over.

"Isobel wait!" Mark called after her. When she didn't stop he quickly turned to the other four. "If you want to hate me go right ahead. But don't you dare take it out on her," he spat at them before speeding down the hall after Izzie.

It was a small miracle that Izzie didn't lose her footing at the rapid pace she was going down the stairs. She barreled through the doors not really sure of where she was even headed to. She just knew that she had to get away from the hospital.

Mark finally caught up with her at the parking lot. He grabbed onto her wrist and turned her around. "Isobel…"

"I'm fine Mark. Absolutely fine." Izzie said despite the fact that everything else about her was screaming otherwise.

Mark looked her directly in the eye. "Like hell you are."

"I am. They see what they want to see and they do what they want to do. They do what's easy for them. I don't need that."

Mark wanted to press the matter but decided to humor her for a bit. He wouldn't let her put up the "I'm fine" front forever but he didn't think a little while would hurt. "What do you say we head out of here? Make the most out of our day off?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Izzie said with a smile, though it seemed the slightest bit forced.

Mark nodded as he gently placed his hand on the back of Izzie's neck and led her away.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was nearing dusk by the time Mark and Izzie got back to the hotel. They had spent several hours at the market mostly people watching. Izzie had then dragged Mark to a miniature golf course where Izzie proceeded to beat him three games in a row. Izzie simply laughed every time Mark grouched that tennis, not golf, was his game. They were settling in for the night when someone knocked on the door.

Izzie looked at Mark. "Were you expecting anybody?"

Mark shook his head as he looked at the door. "I take it you weren't."

The knock at the door came again this time a bit harder.

"I wonder who it is." Izzie pondered. "We don't get solicitors here and I know we didn't order room service."

Mark shrugged. "Maybe they have the wrong room. Let's just ignore it. They'll go away."

They both found out the Mark was horribly incorrect. The knock came for a third time, this time very forcefully. "I know you're in there Izzie. I flashed the doorman to tell me as much." Cristina's voice called from the other side.

Mark shot Izzie a quizzical look to which she replied with a nod, confirming Cristina may very well have done just that. She whispered to Mark "I say we stick with your ignoring suggestion."

Cristina wasn't relenting though. "Just open the damn door Izzie!" She said in a rather loud voice. "I'll stand here shouting the rest of the night if I have to but no one in the hotel would be very happy with it."

Izzie sighed, knowing Cristina was telling the truth. She patted Mark's hand as she got up. "I'll just deal with this really quick and then we can have some peace." She stalked over to door in a rather foul mood. She pulled the door open enough that Cristina could see her but not enough to mistake it as an invite. "What?"

Cristina seemed mildly surprised that Izzie opened the door so quickly. "I didn't interrupt sex did I?" she questioned slightly amused. She quickly switched gears when she saw Izzie move to slam the door. Her hand shot out to stop the door. "Just let me in for a couple of minutes okay?"

"Why? Just say whatever it is you have to say."

Cristina looked up and down the hallway and sighed. "Could you please just let me in? I'd rather not have the entire floor be witness to this."

"Witness to what?" Izzie questioned getting highly irritated.

Cristina sighed once more as her eyes wandered the hall again and she leaned towards Izzie, her voice quiet. "Witness me…" she said something that was indiscernible.

"What did you say?"

"Apologizing!" Cristina exclaimed as her eyes darted around to make sure no one else heard that.

Izzie raised her eyebrows rather stunned by this. Part of her was tempted to make Cristina stand in the hall but the softer side of Izzie knew this was huge for Cristina. She looked over her shoulder at Mark and gave a slight nod. She stepped back from the door and opened it wider. "Come on in." she gestured with her hand.

Cristina walked into the room and nodded at Mark. "Hey Sloan."

Mark nodded back at her a tad surprised at this casual yet somewhat friendly greeting. "Yang."

"You know what would be good right now? Beers. Why don't you go pick some up McSteamy?" Cristina asked.

Even though he knew Cristina was doing that so she could talk with Izzie in private he couldn't resist giving her a bit of a hard time. Granted she had tracked Izzie down which was a lot more than the other three had done but he was still angry for how upset they had made Izzie. "Do you always waltz into people's homes and kick them out?" he asked though with considerable less accusation than he could have.

"When I feel like it yeah." Cristina replied never one to mince words.

Mark bit back a laugh at Cristina's behavior. He looked over to Izzie for conformation. When she nodded, he picked up his coat and headed over to the door stopping by her on the way out. "Call me if you need me," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"I will." Izzie softly replied.

"God you're acting like I'm going to try to seduce her!" Cristina exclaimed.

"Don't." Izzie said as she swatted Mark's arm when she saw that expression on his face, the one he always had before a smart ass comment came out.

Mark chuckled as he headed out, shutting the door behind him.

"Make it a microbrew while you're at it!" Cristina called before the door shut.

"Okay, the floor's all yours." Izzie simply said.

Cristina placed her hands on her hips and studied the carpet for a bit before finally looking at Izzie. "What happened with Bailey was really shitty. I should have had the balls to say something but I didn't." Cristina took a deep breath. It was obvious this was rather trying on her. "I'm sorry."

Izzie smiled a bit. "Thanks Cristina. I didn't mean to flip out like that but it was just one thing after another. First, taking a cheap shot from the Chief, then Bailey's inquisition and then Meredith's comment. It was a lot to take."

"Okay, Meredith is one of my best friends but seriously, that girl has the worst judgment a lot of the time so you really shouldn't pay attention to that."

Izzie couldn't help but laugh at that comment. "It hurt the way everyone was reacting. I know he has a reputation but Mark is actually a really good guy."

"I could have told you that."

Izzie blinked a tad caught off guard. "Really?"

Cristina nodded. "Remember when McSteamy first showed up in Seattle? I was working with McDreamy on that kid named Jake, the one with the tumors all over his face?"

Izzie slowly nodded. "I remember hearing about him. I was working with spontaneous orgasm lady."

Cristina grinned. "Oh that's right! That was one lucky woman."

Normally Izzie would have pointed out the downsides that had been pointed out to her but she found herself horribly intrigued by what Cristina had to say. She merely nodded and motioned for Cristina to continue.

"Well Sloan was supposed to work on his face after Shepherd got done with his operation. Jake ended up not making it." Her voice dropped the slightest, her tough exterior slipping the tiniest bit. She had been really fond of Jake. She plowed on though. "Evil Spawn and I got the idea that Sloan should still perform the surgery. We tracked him down. We had this huge argument planned out as to why he should still do it. We were about two sentences into it when he agreed, which was a good thing because any more than that and we would have been grasping for straws. He wasn't going to get any glory from it, any recognition. What's more is the parents tried to pay him since having his face fixed ended up being Jake's dying wish. I overheard the entire conversation. Sloan wouldn't take a single cent from them."

Izzie's eyes widened in surprise. Granted she had seen how good Mark was with his patients on a first hand basis but they were still breathing. "How come I never heard about this?"

"He swore me to secrecy about the money. I don't know why but he did."

Izzie nodded softly. Sure it wasn't unheard of for a surgeon to do a procedure for free but even the best ones usually had ulterior motives for it. There wasn't any of that though with Mark and Jake. "So I guess I don't have to worry about you saying I'm in a bad relationship."

Cristina rolled her eyes a bit. "Please, I know that people talk all the time about how fucked up Burke and mine's relationship is. I'm sure people have made very extensive lists about what's all wrong with it. The thing is it works for us. That's what matters."

Izzie smiled gratefully at Cristina. Her showing up had meant a lot to Izzie but the things she had said made it worth twice as much. The thought of cutting her four friends off was hard on Izzie but she was willing to do it. She was relieved that she didn't have to do it with Cristina. They may not have been the closest of friends but it was way better than nothing.

"Oh god, don't tell me you're wanting to do the hugging thing." Cristina said with an irritated tone.

Izzie grinned and rapidly nodded her head, her hands clasped in front of her expectantly.

Cristina sighed. "Fine. Three seconds. That's all you get."

Izzie laughed as she threw her arms around Cristina, making sure to squeeze tightly.

Cristina counted to three out loud then tried to push Izzie off. "You've met your limit. Get off me!"

"So much for not trying to seduce my girlfriend." Mark commented from the doorway.

Cristina finally managed to disentangle herself from Izzie. She quickly ran over to where Mark was standing and grabbed a bottle out of the six pack he was carrying. She wasted no time in cracking the bottle open on the dresser and tossing her head back to down the drink. She got about halfway through before she lowered the bottle. She raised it in Mark's direction. "Good choice Sloan."

Mark laughed, considerably more relaxed after he took in Izzie's expression. He had never really had any problems with Cristina before today but if Izzie was willing to let it go he saw no point in holding a grudge. "Glad you approve Yang," he said as came further into the room, carefully setting down a large paper bag on the table.

"You brought more?" Cristina asked, sounding rather delighted.

Mark shrugged. "You just said a microbrew. You didn't say which one so I brought a variety."

Cristina grinned at Izzie. "He's a keeper."

"I know." Izzie replied smiling in Mark's direction. She turned back to Cristina. "So are you going to hang out for a bit?"

"You're seriously asking me that? You have free beer."

Izzie rolled her eyes but she was laughing. She sat down at the table, taking the beer Mark was holding out to her. Cristina sat down too, examining Mark's selection which ended up with her giving her full seal of approval.

The three sat around the table for a long while, Cristina and Mark locked in an unofficial competition as to who could get in the better barbs. After a couple of beers, Izzie was holding her own with them. There was many times where they were all in that unfortunate situation of having to fight off laughter after just taking a sip. Both Izzie and Mark were enjoying how nice it was to be able to share their relationship with someone. They just hoped that they'd be able to do that with more people in the future.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: So Cristina was the first one to come around. Surprised? I think she has it in her. Anyways, I hope you liked it.

My thanks to those who've reviewed! They make me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. If I did, well, McStizzie would be the only ship for the show because that's all you'd be seeing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie sat on the forgotten gurney and started pulling food out of the bag by her side. She had been avoiding the cafeteria for the past four days, her entire time being spent either in the pit or here. While things were going well with Cristina, the other three hadn't made any inroads with Izzie, mainly because she hadn't given them the opportunity. She had taken to eating on the forgotten gurney and only did so when she knew her other friends were currently occupied. She knew she was at least partially in the wrong on what she was doing. After all, she was known for her constant meddling in other people's lives. She told herself that it was different even though she knew it was not. She wanted her friends to know how serious she and Mark were hence why she wasn't making it easy on them.

"I've been a really horrible friend haven't I?"

Izzie's head snapped towards the sound of the voice to find Meredith leaning against the entry way, her hands shoved in her pockets. "I thought you were scrubbing in on Bailey's surgery."

"I was but it got rescheduled. I looked for you in the pit but they said you had gone on lunch and when I didn't find you in the cafeteria I thought I'd check our spot. I've been trying to talk to you the past couple of days."

Izzie couldn't help but let her hug tug a bit when Meredith had said "our spot". She did have a lot of memories from that very place. She tossed up her old tough front though. "Why? So you can tell me again that I'm doing something stupid?"

Meredith sighed and walked over to the gurney and sat down next to Izzie, purposefully ignoring Izzie tensing up. "It's McSteamy we're talking about Izzie."

"No Meredith, it's Mark we're talking about." Izzie quickly snapped back.

"Izzie, the guy slept with his best friend's wife! He's going to hurt you! I don't want to see that happen."

Izzie shook her head then fixed her gaze on Meredith. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, there's more to that than they've all let on?"

Meredith furrowed her brows. Mark's comment to Derek about Derek knowing better than anybody the reason for Mark's issues with commitment in the past played in the back of her mind. She had tried to question Derek about this but he had dodged the question enough times that Meredith just gave up. "What are you talking about Izzie?"

"It's not my place to say anything."

"How can you trust what he says?"

"How can I trust what you say?" Izzie fired right back.

"Because I'm your friend! Because I love you and I care about you."

"He cares about me too."

"How do you know that?" Meredith was genuinely concerned for Izzie and she had the best intentions. She couldn't stand the thought of Izzie getting hurt again, especially her first relationship post Denny.

"He understands me Meredith. He gets what I've been through with…" Izzie stopped herself. She couldn't reveal that Mark knew what she went through with Denny or the lost child similarity because she had promised Mark she wouldn't tell anybody else, not to mention Meredith still didn't know about her kid. "He gets me and I get him."

Meredith slowly nodded knowing there was a whole lot more than what Izzie was revealing. She knew that for now she'd have to settle with what she was getting. "He really makes you happy doesn't he?"

"Yes, he really does. I feel better than since I can't even remember when, when I'm with him. He makes me feel like I'm the only woman on this earth. He makes me happy just by him being happy."

Meredith smiled. Ever since the Bailey incident, Meredith had been remembering what Izzie had told her a while ago, when she had found Alex in the on call room with Olivia. Izzie just wanted her understanding and support. Meredith did struggle with this idea because it was Mark after all. After hearing Izzie out she was finally swayed. "Then I'm really glad for you and I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner."

A hopeful smile began to form on Izzie's face. "Seriously?"

Meredith laughed and pulled Izzie into a hug. "Yes seriously."

Izzie gratefully returned the hug. "Thank you Meredith."

"It's sort of like that whole Shakespeare thing, a rose by any other scent or color or whatever."

"Did you mean name Meredith?" Izzie asked both amused and confused.

"Yeah that. I was impressed with everything Mark was doing for you before I knew who it was so I should accept there's a side to McSteamy we didn't know was there."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of it I'm sure." Izzie said with a beaming smile.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Addison saw Mark at the nurse's station and after taking a deep breath walked up to him. She was still boggled that he and Izzie Stevens were an item. "Mark there's something I need to talk to you about."

Mark looked at Addison and raised a wary eyebrow. "What about Addison?"

Addison glanced around and not liking the number of minglers took a quick peek over at the attending room and saw it empty. "Let's go over there and talk okay?"

Mark could tell by her mannerisms and tone that it was something important. He nodded and indicated for her to lead the way which she did.

Once they were in the room Addison shut the door and leaned back against it. "What's going on between you and Izzie Stevens?"

"I thought it was made rather clear the other day."

Addison studied Mark for several long moments as memories of things from the past couple of weeks flashed through her mind. "You're serious about her." Her tone left no room for question.

"Yeah I am. How'd you figure it out?"

Addison smiled a bit. She knew because she had known Mark before, during and after Sasha. "Well for starters you turned me down for sex."

Mark allowed himself to laugh a bit at that. "What else tipped you off?"

"I've heard the nurses complain about how you don't even flirt with them anymore." Addison took a deep breath as she decided it was time to turn serious. "More than any of that…you said her name."

Mark looked away from Addison and took a deep breath of his own before turning back to her. "Sasha's," he stated.

Addison nodded, relieved he wasn't flying off the handle. "Even I couldn't get you to do that."

"Isobel's been able to help me fill that void, because she knows what it's like first hand."

Addison smiled sadly. "I know you probably won't believe me when I say this but I've wanted you to be happy. That's all I've ever really wanted. Sasha changed you, both with her life and her death and I saw it first hand. I blame myself for everything that went wrong between you and me and Derek."

"You're not the one to blame for any of it Addison."

"You're wrong. I should have worked harder to get you and Derek to make amends. I should have put an end to things between us before they ever started. I felt helpless but I should have been stronger in knowing it wasn't what either of us needed."

Mark mulled over what Addison had said. He knew that she wouldn't have been able to fix things between him and Derek. Mark had never heard Derek take responsibility for his actions. Derek hadn't even talked to Mark about Sasha since the day they put her in the ground. "We both made some really bad decisions Addison. I'm not going to let you take all the blame."

Addison smiled knowing they would be stuck in there the next couple of weeks if she were to try to debate his blame viewpoint. "I'm really glad you two found each other."

"Thanks Addison. For what it's worth, I hope you'll find the same thing soon."

Addison laughed and rolled her eyes, trying to play it off. "We'll see what happens."

"If I tell you something will you promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone else?"

Addison quickly nodded, clinging to the old days feel that was coming up between them.

Mark grinned at Addison. "I'm falling in love with Isobel." He'd been dying to say it to someone.

"Mark, that's wonderful!" Addison said as she quickly strode towards him and pulled him in for a quick, friendly hug.

Mark returned the hug then nodded as he pulled back. "You can say that again."

"If there's ever anything I can do for you and Izzie just let me know."

"Well, think you can get Bailey to back off Izzie a bit?"

Addison smiled. She knew it wasn't going to be an easy task but she was willing to do it. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Addison. For everything."

"You're welcome Mark." She was truly happy to see that he was really moving on with his life. She knew the kind of person Mark was capable of being and was glad to see he was on that track again. She glanced at her watch. "I have to get going. I've got surgery shortly. If you and Izzie don't have any plans I was thinking about going over to Joe's when I'm done today if you'd want to join me."

"That sounds nice. I'll check with her as soon as I can and let you know."

"Okay." Addison gave Mark one last smile and headed off.

Mark let out a relieved sigh as Addison shut the door behind her. He wasn't sure how crazy Izzie would be about hanging out with his ex lover but ultimately it was another person they had in their corner. He figured it was worth a shot so he decided he would chance Bailey's wrath and head down to the pit to talk to Izzie. Mark walked out of the room only to have his path blocked by a small blonde.

Meredith looked up at Mark and when she saw him open his mouth to speak she raised her hand to stop him. "I just came from talking with Izzie. I just wanted you to know that you two have my backing." Meredith folded three of her fingers down, leaving only her index finger up when Mark tried to speak again. "That being said, I may have tiny and ineffectual fists but if you ever make her cry I will find a way to make sure that you will need the services of every one of your colleagues when I'm through with you. Got it?"

Mark raised an eyebrow a bit surprised at Meredith's tenacity. "Duly noted," he replied.

"Good." Meredith said with a nod, then spun around and marched off in the opposite direction.

Mark chuckled a bit after Meredith disappeared from view. It seemed that things were definitely looking up for him and Izzie.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I apologize for the complete lack of Mark and Izzie interaction in this chapter but it took me a little longer to write than I thought and I didn't want to keep you all waiting. I'm also sorry for not keeping up with the replying to the reviews like I said I would. The reason for that is I'm actually in the process of applying to medical school. So between that and working full-time and actually writing this, time has been tight. I do really appreciate the reviews so I will really try to give it more effort. It's just hectic right now. Anyhow, hope you liked this one and I promise there will be Mark and Izzie interaction in the next chapter.

Thanks to my reviewers as always!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own no part of Grey's Anatomy. If I did McStizzie would have happened a long long time ago.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie sighed as she finished up her last patient's stitches. She gave the young woman a smile before heading off for the locker room. She thought a few more days of this and she would start to rival Mark in suture ability. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she had fully changed. She trudged out of the locker room, her brain feeling numb for the rather simple tasks she was made to endure the whole day.

Mark was standing right outside the locker room and before Izzie noticed him he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back against him. He laughed at the yelp she let out in her surprise. He nuzzled his nose against her neck. "Long day?" he murmured.

Izzie tried to be grouchy being a little miffed that he was able to catch her off guard like that. "I have half a mind to not answer that. You scared the crap out of me." She tried but ultimately failed to keep from shivering as his warm breath waved over her neck.

"Well I'll have you know my feelings are a bit hurt too. After all I wouldn't have been able to startle you if you had noticed my presence." Mark teased.

"Oh you are so not turning this around on me." Izzie said with a laugh as she tried to squirm away from Mark.

Mark held fast to her though. "I'm not turning anything around. I'm merely stating a different side of the story. One that involves me being emotionally wounded."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Since when did you become so melodramatic?"

Mark chuckled as he loosened his hold on Izzie long enough to turn her around to face him. "Since I got involved with this absolutely knock out woman. She can make me feel ten different things at once and no matter what it is, it's always good."

Izzie smiled. "Well, she sounds like quite the catch."

"She absolutely is. I'll have to introduce you sometime." Mark said with a cheeky grin.

"You do that." Izzie said, pausing to give Mark a quick kiss. "That way I know whose hair I have to rip out by the roots."

"Jealous? I like it." Mark replied as he captured Izzie's lips with his.

Izzie was smiling as she pulled back from the kiss. "So what were you thinking of doing tonight?"

"Well," Mark paused. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell Izzie about Addison's invite earlier and he was a tad nervous to bring it up after the "other woman" talk even if it was friendly banter. He decided to chance it though. "Addison invited us for drinks over at Joe's."

Izzie raised an eyebrow. "As in Doctor Montgomery Addison?"

"Are there many other Addison's running around?" Mark hedged the question.

"Why would she invite us out for drinks?" Izzie asked with a quizzical expression.

"She and I talked earlier and she's got our back. She's really happy for us."

Izzie was dying to bring up the whole "she's your ex" thing but was struggling with how to phrase it to not sound like an absolute bitch.

Mark picked up on this and he placed a hand to Izzie's face. "There's absolutely nothing going on between us, not since you entered the picture. She's a friend and that's all she'll ever be."

Izzie fidgeted a bit. "How…how do you know it's the same for her?"

"I just do. Besides, let's say she did have some secret thing for me, why would she have agreed to try to get Bailey to lighten up on you?"

Izzie raised her eyebrows. "She said that?" She couldn't hide the fact that she was surprised as well as a tad honored that Addison would take on that task. When Mark nodded, Izzie smiled. "Well the least we could do is have a drink with her."

Mark grinned. "You won't regret it I promise."

"I better not regret it." Izzie teased. "Is she over there now?"

"Let me see." Mark pulled out his phone and dialed Addison's number. He chuckled as Addison obviously picked up on the other end. "I see you're getting a head start on us…gee Addison I don't know, I can't recall hearing rock music ever blared over the hospital speakers…fine, whatever. We'll be right over." Mark laughed as he slid is phone back in his pocket.

Izzie quirked an eyebrow. "What's whatever?"

"Addison told me I have to buy her drinks for being a smart ass."

Izzie laughed as she took Mark's hand and led him down the hall. "I think Addison just might grow on me."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark and Izzie walked through the door of Joe's and it only took them moments to spot Addison's trademark red hair. She had selected a table near the back, away from the hustle and bustle of the bar. Addison caught sight of them and she waved as they worked their way over.

"Hey you two." Addison said with a warm smile. "How was your day?" she asked as her eyes went back and forth between Mark and Izzie. She seemed to be making a concerted effort to include Izzie in her inquiry.

Mark shrugged. "Pretty good. All of my surgeries went flawlessly of course," he said with a smirk.

Izzie and Addison rolled their eyes simultaneously. When they each caught sight of the other they both started laughing with just the slightest hint of uneasiness since this was still new found territory for them.

Mark's eyebrows rose a bit. He hadn't expected them to hit if off this easily, though he had to admit he was rather pleased with it. He placed his hand on Izzie's lower back to get her attention. "Do you want your usual?"

"That'll work." Izzie said with a smile.

Mark smiled in return then turned towards Addison. "What will I be buying for you?" he asked with a smidgen of a grudge in his voice.

"You're the one who had to be a smart ass so don't complain to me. You brought it on yourself." Addison replied with a smirk. "Oh, I'll have a merlot by the way."

Mark shook his head as he worked his way over to the bar to get the drinks.

Addison motioned for Izzie to take a seat. She waited until had done that before she started speaking. "So what's your usual?"

Izzie leaned back in her chair trying to relax. "That would be a rum and coke."

Addison smiled approvingly then sighed wistfully. "I used to have those all the time."

"Why don't you anymore?"

Addison chuckled. "I was in my junior year at undergrad and my friends and I had gotten together with a big group of people. There was this completely obnoxious guy who just would not shut up. He was one of those big talker types. Well at one point he made the comment to me that such a delicate little thing as me couldn't keep up with him in the drinking department. So we had a drinking contest and rum and cokes were the poison of choice."

"What happened?" Izzie asked curiously.

Addison grinned broadly. "I totally kicked his ass. I had three more after he called it quits just to rub it in his face. After he left though, my pride finally subsided long enough for it to hit me. Ever since then I haven't been able to touch a rum and coke."

Izzie couldn't help but laugh. "I can't say I blame you for that."

Mark came back to the table, carefully balancing the three drinks. He slid the drinks to their respective drinkers before sitting down next to Izzie, his hand dropping onto her knee seemingly of its own accord.

"I have to admit Doctor Montgomery; I didn't really picture you as the party girl."

Addison raised her eyebrows playfully. "We're sitting in a bar having drinks and I just told you a somewhat embarrassing story from my past. I think you're entitled to call me Addison."

"So which story did you tell her?" Mark inquired with a smirk. "Because there are so many."

Addison shot Mark a look. "You know you don't want to play that game with me."

Izzie started smiling as her eyes shifted between Addison and Mark. "Why do I have a feeling that this would be awfully amusing?"

"She's exaggerating. None of the stories are that entertaining." Mark said trying to play it cool but he couldn't help shifting in his seat a bit.

"Stories?" Izzie grinned and raised an eyebrow at Addison. "As in plural?"

Addison nodded rapidly. "Gee Mark; I'm having a hard time choosing which one to tell first. Perhaps the courtyard story?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh come on Addison not that one."

Izzie laughed as she patted Mark's shoulder. "I'm sure it's not going to be that bad." She turned back to Addison. "So what happened?"

Mark groaned. "This really isn't fair. I don't know any embarrassing stories about you," he said with a slight pout towards Izzie.

"I'm sure you'll hear them some day." Izzie reassured him with a grin.

Mark sighed in defeat. "Fine Addison tell the courtyard story."

Addison grinned triumphantly and then leaned towards Izzie. "Keep in mind I didn't get to see this with my own eyes, which I should probably be thankful for. I have heard it recounted enough times to know the story though."

"The only one who keeps recounting it is you." Mark said with an irritated tone.

"Don't interrupt her." Izzie teasingly chastised him before giving Addison her full attention. "Okay go on."

"Well this was right at the end of Derek and Mark's senior year at undergrad. All the exams were over, the stress was gone and things got a little wild with their group of friends. From what I've heard that fateful night included a copious amount of scotch. Well, as the night progressed the discussion that all drunken prideful men have came up-who has the bigger penis. Of course none of the guys would take the other's word for it so they all ended up stripping down to see what was really there."

Izzie giggled a bit. "Why are you thankful for missing this?"

"Oh it gets worse." Mark supplied as he slouched down a bit.

Addison tried to fight her own laughter so that she could continue the story. "As it turns out, Mark was the winner in the group."

"That's hardly something to be embarrassed about." Izzie teased Mark as she gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"Just wait." Mark said as he closed his eyes.

Addison gasped for breath willing herself to finish off the tale. "Mark was so proud of this…accomplishment that he decided he had to tell everybody and I mean everybody. He ran, well more likely stumbled, out of the dorm still completely naked. The dorm just so happened to be in the middle of campus and he stood in the middle of the courtyard, threw his arms over his head and started shouting 'I'm the winner! I'm the winner!'. I still think it's talked about on that campus to this day!" She finally let the laughter that had been building up inside out and she was practically doubled over in her chair.

Peals of laughter came from Izzie too as she swayed in her chair, leaning on Mark as she wiped away the laughter tears that were springing in her eyes. "I…I can't…believe…" she couldn't finish her sentence as another spell hit her.

"It's so nice to know you two are getting such a kick out of this." Mark grumbled as he took a long gulp of his drink.

"Do you have to go after everything I'm affiliated with?"

Izzie's laughter subsided as she looked up and her eyes met those of Callie Torres. She gulped a little nervously, studying Callie warily. "What?"

George was standing next to Callie and he placed a hand on her arm trying to pull her away. He flinched when she snatched it out of his grasp and he looked away, like he was trying to pretend this whole thing wasn't happening.

"You heard me. You tried to get George to dump me over and over then you flip out when people don't approve of your 'relationship'. Then you go and open your legs to a guy who I made the mistake of sleeping with. Now I come in here and find you laughing your ass off with my friend. Why?"

Addison tried to intervene before things got uncontrollably ugly. "Callie, I think you need to take a step back and calm down."

Callie's head whipped towards Addison, her expression one of disbelief. "Don't tell me you're sticking up for her. You're supposed to be my friend."

Addison persisted with the calm, logical tone. "I'm both of yours friend. I'm not taking sides but I think you're being a little unfair here."

Callie exhaled sharply as she shook her head. "Unbelievable." She turned her head and glared at Izzie. "You may have everyone else fooled but I see you for what you really are: nothing more then prettied up trailer park trash."

George finally looked at Callie with a shocked look on his face. "Callie…" was all he could get out.

Addison saw Mark's face take on a look of rage but what spurred her on was the expression on Izzie's, like she thought even the tiniest bit that what Callie had said was true. She didn't quite get if for she had always known Izzie to be a fighter but she certainly didn't like that look. She briskly stood up and placed herself between Callie and Izzie and stared hard at Callie. "Okay now you're done. Now I'm taking sides. Go," she said sternly, pointing towards the door.

Callie snorted. "Fine. I've wasted enough time already." She turned and headed for the door.

Izzie found herself leaning around Addison to look at George. She wasn't sure what she was looking for or what she was expecting. Her eyes locked with his as she prepared herself.

"She…she shouldn't have said that about you," George said as his body swung from side to side. "But…it sucks doesn't it?" he questioned as he tilted his head "when somebody isn't happy with who you're happy with?"

Izzie slowly nodded. "Yeah it does," she replied quietly.

George looked like he was going to elaborate but he then seemed to finally take note of Addison and Mark. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to turn in the direction of the door several times. He took one last look at Izzie before he headed off himself.

Izzie deeply sighed as she turned back to the table. She knew of George's tendency to hold grudges. She just hoped that it would be different with her. "I probably deserved that."

Mark's attention quickly snapped back to Izzie. "What?" he questioned as he reached out and turned Izzie's face towards his.

"I have been a pretty big bitch with the two of them. I shouldn't expect everything to be perfectly fine just like that."

"I don't care how horrible you were, they don't have any justification for what they did."

Izzie smiled a bit and wrapped her hand over Mark's, giving it a squeeze before bringing it down to rest on her lap. She suddenly felt totally drained and found herself stifling a yawn.

"You want to get going?" Mark asked gently.

Izzie hesitantly looked over at Addison. She felt bad for wanting to bail on her after what she had just done.

Addison smiled understandingly. "I think we all had a long day. We'll do this another time. I have a lot more stories to share after all."

Izzie did her best to smile in return but it turned out to be half-hearted. "Thanks Addison."

"Make no mention of it."

Mark shot Addison an appreciative glance and stood up, holding his hand out to Izzie. He pulled her to her feet as they bade Addison good night and then guided her out of the bar to fresh air. They were by the street when he stopped and pulled Izzie to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Let it out," he whispered in her ear.

That was all Izzie needed to hear as the tears started streaming out of her eyes. She sobbed against Mark's chest for a bit before she got enough control to form coherent words. "It's just…George…reminds me so much…of my little brother…"

"I know." Mark murmured, laying a soft kiss on the top of Izzie's head while his hands rubbed small circles on her back.

Izzie knew she didn't have to elaborate with Mark. She didn't have to explain how she was playing the overprotective sister role when it came to George. She didn't have to explain how deep it cut when he walked out earlier. As tragic as she felt in that moment another feeling was blooming as she fully came to a realization. Mark knew what she needed, when she needed it without her having to say a word. She didn't always have to be the tough Izzie with him because she knew he would get her before she hit the ground. She knew that she was able to count on him. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered.

"Well, you probably wouldn't have as much stress." Mark said, trying to have a joking tone.

"Don't say that!" Izzie fiercely said, holding tight to him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Mark felt his heart quicken its beats as he absorbed Izzie's words. He knew what he had said earlier to Addison but he now realized he was already there. He pulled back slightly and put his hand under Izzie's chin and tilted her head up. His blue eyes bore deep down into her brown ones and in that moment he had no doubt. "I love you Isobel."

Izzie softly gasped as she stared back at Mark. Her heart kicked into overdrive as a large smile spread across her face. Nothing had ever felt more right to her. "I love you Mark."

Mark broke out into his own grin. He knew she meant it, that she just wasn't saying it back. The words echoed in his head as he lowered his mouth to Izzie's, savoring every detail in that moment from the smell of her hair to the way her fingers curled around his shoulders but most of all the way she kissed him back.

Izzie poured all of herself into that kiss. She didn't think she ever wanted it to end. She could have sworn she felt the earth spinning beneath her feet. Every bad thing flew from her mind as she lost herself in total bliss.

They finally pulled back from each other both in need of air. Neither of them spoke though, their faces saying everything. They both knew this was truly the start of something absolutely wonderful.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: First, I hope no one feels like I'm picking on Callie and George. I just don't see everyone being supportive of Mark and Izzie right away and those two are the most likely candidates because it's been said George holds grudges and well you know things between Callie and Izzie. I certainly had to make up for it when Mark and Izzie said those three little words to each other right? Hope you liked it.

Thanks to my reviewers! They're the highlight of my day.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did McStizzie would be happily married by now.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie giggled once more as she polished off the last of her fruit salad. She had just finished recounting the night at Joe's the day before last to Cristina and Meredith. They were all sitting around a table at the cafeteria. She had waited until today to tell them since she had been off yesterday and she and Mark had been rather occupied.

Meredith joined Izzie in the giggling. "That's like something out of a movie!"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Great. Now you're going to join her on the board of fantasyland," she directed towards Meredith.

"Yes I am and I'll make sure that my first act of office is to ban you."

"Like I'd ever go there in the first place. What I can't believe is ortho bitch."

Izzie sighed a bit. She looked at Meredith and smiled. "At least you're taking me being friendly with Addison better than Callie."

Meredith shrugged. "It's not like Addison's a horrible person. Besides, I'm not the possessive type."

George approached the table gripping onto his tray. "Can…can I sit down?"

Cristina looked around the cafeteria and realized that Callie was no where in the vicinity. "Torres let you have your testicles today?"

"Cristina!" Izzie and Meredith exclaimed at the same time.

Izzie looked at George. "Yeah you can."

George seemed like he was going to say something to Cristina then thought better of it. Instead he pulled his chair up and began to eat.

Meredith noticed the uneasiness that had descended on the table and tried to think of something to say. "You know I was thinking we should work out a new system for the groceries. If we keep with this taking turns much longer I'm going to end up starving." She knew it was weak but it was the best she could come up with.

Cristina leaned over towards Meredith and whispered to her. "Groceries? Are you trying to bore me to death?"

"It was the only neutral topic I could think of!" Meredith hissed back.

"Screw neutrality," she muttered back then sat up again. "Hey Bambi, cut Izzie some slack would you? She screwed up; she was wrong get over it."

George's head snapped up to look at Cristina. "I…I wasn't holding anything against her."

"Yes you have been. Man up and don't make the mistakes she did." Cristina said with a shrug.

Izzie shot Cristina an appreciative glance before looking back at George. "I was wrong George. I should have minded my own business but I didn't because that's who I am."

George finally looked at Izzie, glad this wasn't turning into a huge fight. "Thanks. So, you're happy?"

Izzie smiled. "I'm better than happy. I'm ecstatic. I'm in love with Mark and he's in love with me."

"You deserve it." George grinned back.

"God this place is becoming sappier than a tree." Cristina grouchily remarked.

Callie entered the cafeteria and spotted the group, quickly marching over to them. It was clear that Izzie hadn't understood her the other night. She put her hands on her hips as she came to a stop at the table. "You just don't quit do you?"

Meredith and Cristina both raised an eyebrow as their heads turned toward Callie. They both found themselves wondering if it was possible for their group to get through a simple meal without a huge scene.

Izzie took a deep breath and shifted in her seat to look at Callie. Part of her wanted to smack Callie but she did her best to be calm, since her and George's amends were extremely fresh. "I'm having lunch with my friends Callie. It's something I do a lot, so no, I'm not going to quit that."

"Yes. Heaven forbid you're forced to retract your claws out of someone. I guess what would you do for entertainment if not try to ruin someone's relationship?"

Alex reached the table and dropped his tray down loudly before pulling up a chair. He stared at Callie as he slouched languidly in the chair. "The only one who's trying to ruin a relationship is you Torres," he commented dryly.

Callie's head whipped towards Alex. "Excuse me? Need I remind you that I'm your boss?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I give a shit?" he replied while his cocky smirk formed on his face. "By the way, if you're going to play the boss card start acting like it."

Callie seemed to be at loss for words so she turned her attention back to Izzie. "I'll see you in surgery later. I'm going to tell Bailey I want you as my intern today. You're precious friends won't be able to protect you in my OR." She turned around and stormed off.

Cristina turned to Alex and patted his shoulder, giving him an approving smile. "Nice work there Karev."

Alex shrugged. "Not some of my greatest but thanks for the sentiment Yang."

Izzie caught Alex's eye and gave him a grateful smile. She knew Alex preferred action over words so what he had just done was his way of making it up to Izzie. Now if only Callie would let up things would be back to normal. "Well, I have wanted to get out of the pit."

Meredith smiled consolingly at Izzie. She cast a cautious glance at George before looking back at Izzie. "Maybe you should tell Bailey about this."

To everyone's surprise George was the first one to speak up. "You should. She's being really unfair."

Izzie slowly shook her head. "If I do that I'll just be feeding this belief of hers that I'm trying to turn everyone against her. I'm a grown woman. I'm not going to go crying to my mommy."

Cristina raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed. "You do realize you just pretty much referred to the Nazi as your mommy." She laughed as she swatted away the apple core Izzie had thrown at her.

"That would be one hell of a DNA analysis." Alex said after he noted that Izzie had no remnants of lunch left over to pitch his way.

"So what would you call her?" George said betweens laughs. "Mommy Nazi?"

Meredith couldn't resist joining in. "This is so going to suck. It was way better when Bailey hated us all equally."

Izzie shook her head as she tried to fight off the grin that was threatening to spread on her face. She knew this was going to help her get through whatever hell Callie had planned for her. She looked at her watch. "Well it seems as though it's time for me to meet my doom." Everyone wished Izzie luck as she got up and headed back into the hospital. She took a deep breath as she spotted Bailey and headed over to her. She slowed down and rolled her eyes as she saw Callie approaching Miranda. She finally came to a stop right by the two.

Miranda was busy with a chart so Callie decided to stare at Izzie with an arrogant smirk. "Doctor Bailey would it be possible for Doctor Stevens to be my intern today?"

Miranda cast a sideways glance at Torres and didn't like her expression. Miranda had already heard about the lunch face off and had decided not to encourage this behavior. "No," was the only response she gave Callie.

Izzie looked at Miranda in shock, wondering if Addison had already managed to persuade Bailey to relent.

Callie started at Miranda's response. "Excuse me, Doctor Bailey?" she said with as much innocence as she could muster.

Miranda turned to face Callie. "No," she said, stressing the word more. "Doctor Montgomery's claimed her already. You'll just have to pick a different intern."

Callie smiled politely while her eyes stared daggers at Izzie. "Okay then." She turned and walked off.

"Doctor Torres!" Miranda called after Callie's retreating figure. She waited until Callie turned around to face her. "People don't need to tell me anything around here because I hear everything. I'm the only one allowed to torture my interns. Remember that."

Izzie's jaw dropped practically to the floor. Even Callie couldn't mistake her shocked expression.

Callie nodded and continued on her previous path, cursing herself for her carelessness.

Miranda turned back towards Izzie. "Stevens get your mouth off the ground."

Izzie quickly snapped her mouth shut. "Sorry Doctor Bailey," she quietly said before pursing her lips, giving every effort to follow Miranda's earlier order.

Miranda sighed impatiently. "Steven, why are you still standing there? Didn't I say you were with Doctor Montgomery today?"

"You mean I'm out of the pit?" Izzie asked, being cautiously optimistic.

"Am I speaking in tongues today? Why is everyone asking me to repeat myself?" Miranda questioned in her highly irritated tone. "Go!"

"Of course Doctor Bailey! I'm so sorry." Izzie said as she walked backwards. "I'm going right now. I'll move so fast. I'll move like lightening! You won't even be able to see me I'll move that quick."

"Then do it Stevens!" Miranda snapped. She shook her head as Izzie scurried off. "Why do they always give me the weird ones?" she pondered to herself.

Izzie spotted Addison and headed over to her. She had decided only moments prior that Addison was her new favorite person. "You have no idea how much you just saved me."

Addison turned towards Izzie with a smile. "Well I'm glad I could help. How exactly did I save you?"

"George decided to eat with Meredith, Cristina and myself and Callie didn't like that very much. She went off on me in the middle of the cafeteria then said she was going to make my day hell."

Addison rolled her eyes. "She can get so carried away sometimes. She just doesn't know how to let up. If she thinks she had it bad with you she has no idea. I had to put up with Derek's sister Nancy referring to me as the redheaded bimbo until our third anniversary."

Izzie wasn't overly surprised by this, considering how Nancy had treated Meredith. "Thanks for whatever you said to Doctor Bailey by the way. I thought I was going to go insane if I had to spend another day in the pit."

"It was no problem. Besides, I had to make sure you got out of here at a decent hour since someone has a big surprise for you." Addison said with a knowing smirk.

Izzie's eyes widened. "Mark has a surprise for me? What is it?"

Addison laughed. "I can't tell you if for no other reason that I won't be around to save your ass anymore because Mark will kill me."

"Seriously? That's almost as mean as Doctor Bailey sticking me in the pit for days on end!" Izzie pleaded.

Addison seemed to be highly amused. "I could arrange that if you'd like."

Izzie sighed and pouted. "No, that's okay. Variety in torture's always nice."

"It'll be well worth the wait. Trust me on that." Addison replied with a grin.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie spotted Mark waiting by his car and rushed over to him. The day had been horribly long as she tried to figure out what Mark had waiting for her. She did love surprises but not when she was expecting them. "So what's my surprise?" she asked as she stopped right in front of him.

"She told you?" Mark questioned looking slightly irritated.

"She just told me that you had a surprise for me. She didn't tell me what it was."

Mark smirked as he leaned forward and brushed his lips on Izzie's. "You'll survive another fifteen minutes."

Izzie sulked in defeat. She knew when Mark got like this it there was no getting anything out of him. She let him lead her around the car and got in the passenger seat, swearing he was moving slower than normal.

It was almost exactly fifteen minutes later when Mark pulled into a parking spot. He climbed out of the car and helped Izzie out, holding onto her hand as he led her to a particular spot.

A slow smile graced Izzie's face as she looked around, recognizing the spot immediately. "This is where we kissed the very first time."

Mark grinned at her recognition. "That it is. I figured this would be the perfect place to give you this," he said as he pulled a larger square box out of jacket pocket and held it out towards Izzie.

"What is this for?" Izzie asked as she took the box, studying it but not opening it.

Mark shrugged. "I felt like it."

Izzie laughed lightly as she snapped the box open. Her eyes became large and she sharply gasped as she took in the contents. There was a long platinum chain but what was hanging on it was what caused Izzie's reaction. The pendant was the outline of a star and below that was three wave crests and they were all made up of the most brilliant set of diamonds Izzie had ever laid eyes on. They were radiant even underneath the night sky. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, at an utter loss for words.

Mark smiled, mentally patting himself on the back. "I designed it myself. I wanted something that was very unique to you and me so I figured that since this was where it all started that's what I should give you a constant reminder of."

Izzie was still too blown away for words so instead she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into the hottest, most passionate, most fiery kiss she had ever laid on a man.

Mark eagerly returned the kiss, holding her flush against him. He had been slightly nervous about the necklace, worrying that it might be too flashy or too loud or too cheesy. The way things were now though, he could almost laugh at himself for his fretting.

Izzie pulled back from the kiss but she pressed her nose to Mark's. "This has to be the second best gift I've ever gotten."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Second best?"

Izzie grinned. "The first being you of course." She held to box up towards Mark's face. "Put it on me please?"

Mark grinned in return. He took the box from her and gently tugged the necklace out while she turned around. He guided it around her as she put her hair up and out of the way. He easily snapped the clasp and let the necklace softly drop into place. He laid a soft kiss on the back of her neck before he pulled her hand down, twining his fingers through hers and crossing their arms over her waist. "You're my best gift too," he murmured in her ear.

"You do realize you set the bar pretty high for yourself in the gift giving department now right?" she gently teased.

"That may be but I thought you would have figured out by now that I always surpass expectations." Mark replied, unable to resist the urge to press his hips a bit closer to Izzie.

"Speaking of which," Izzie said in a rather sultry tone "I think we need to go back to the hotel now so I can give you a proper thank you."

"You've always been the brains in this relationship." Mark replied as he briskly turned and headed for the car tugging a laughing Izzie with him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I just don't cut Callie any slack do I? Well I probably will. I've decided I'm going to do a fast forward for the next chapter so it'll be five months later. Normally I don't like doing that but I don't want to have a bunch of filler chapters. The parts coming up are the parts I've really looked forward to writing. Hoped you liked this one in the mean time.

Special thanks to those who reviewed. They keep my muse around.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, all the other couples would get about half a second of screen time.

A/N: I know I said at the start of this that what happened after Six Days Part II, doesn't happen in my story but I'm making one major exception-Izzie giving Bailey the money for the free clinic, mainly because I thought that's what was going to happen as soon as the check was shown for the first time (the free clinic part at least-not the Bailey part).

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So do you think she'll like it?" Mark anxiously questioned Addison. It had been five months since Mark had given Izzie the necklace and he was worried about this piece of jewelry not only living up to that but for surpassing it if for no other reason than this one was far more significant and important.

Addison raised her eyebrows approvingly. "Well you certainly know how to pick out the bling."

"Damn it!" Mark exclaimed, slapping his hand on the table in the attending room. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Pimp was not what I was going for."

Addison couldn't keep herself from laughing. "Calm down Mark I wasn't meaning it like that."

"Addison, please I need you to be serious about this. This is really stressing me out. I want it to be perfect."

Addison patted his hand reassuringly and closed the box before handing it back to him. "She's going to love it as much as she loves you."

"Are you sure?" Mark questioned as he slid the box into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I'm as positive about it as you are of your feelings for her." Addison replied with a smile.

Mark exhaled deeply, obviously relieved and reassured. He looked at his watch and stood up. "Thanks for the help Addison. I've got to run and finish packing before Isobel and I head out."

Addison smiled. "Good luck Mark though I'm sure you're not going to need it."

Mark grinned in reply. "She only needs to say one word. That's easy enough right?"

Addison chuckled as she shook her head. She knew despite his joking he knew how serious this was. "Get out of here already," she teased.

Mark laughed as he headed out, waving goodbye to Addison. He walked down the corridor, seeming to have a slight spring to his step. He was trying not to get ahead of himself but he couldn't help having a good feeling. He spotted Miranda ahead and walked over towards her. Once she had seen how responsible Mark and Izzie were with separating work lives from personal lives she had completely let up on them. It also didn't hurt that Mark was the only attending whose arm she didn't have to twist to sign the letter of support for her baby-the free clinic, as well as being the only one to make regular trips down there just to help out. The idea to give Miranda the money for the clinic had been all Izzie's but Mark had supported her one hundred percent. Miranda knew both of their actions were genuine and they weren't just trying to suck up which was why she had come around. "Hello Miranda. I hope you have a wonderful week."

Miranda looked at Mark and raised an eyebrow though she was smiling. "What drugs have you been dipping into?"

"There isn't a drug in this world that could bring about this high. With any luck, I don't have to worry about a nasty crash either."

Miranda let herself laugh a bit. "Enjoy your trip Mark."

Mark continued on his path and eventually reached the exit of the hospital and he hurried towards his car. The sooner he got out of here, the sooner they'd be finished packing and on their way. He had to use every ounce of control not to gun it to the hotel.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Several hours later they were checking into the quaint mountain resort. They would have arrived sooner if not for Izzie remembering she needed to pack just one more thing twenty times which of course led to her having to rearrange one of her bags twenty times. Mark tried to keep his cool but near the end he was starting to get anxious. He was immensely relieved when they were finally on the road. Izzie had questioned him a couple of times on the drive up asking if there was something on his mind but he had managed to talk his way out of it. They were shown to their room and when they were left alone Izzie turned to Mark and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She nuzzled her nose against his and lightly giggled. "Why do I have the feeling that that wonderfully large bed is going to get some endurance testing this week?"

Mark chuckled as he gave Izzie a quick kiss. "As soon as were done with dinner."

Izzie smiled though her expression was slightly questioning. "Are you sure there's something you're not telling me?"

Mark gave her his grin. "I just think it would be a good idea to get some energy before we get started on other activities."

"I guess you have a point." Izzie said reluctantly. "Let's get changed." She pulled herself away and got out a dress and began to change into it.

Mark stared at her for several long moments wondering how someone could be so enticing even when they weren't trying to be. He made himself turn away and began to change himself. He waited until she had gone into the bathroom before he quickly grabbed the jewelry box out of his jacket and slipped it into his pants pocket. He busied himself with his tie while he waited for Izzie to finish with her hair.

Izzie walked out a few minutes later. She had opted for a simple black dress which was fitted but didn't cling to her. She thought it nicely complimented her necklace, which she never took off. Her hair was loosely piled on the back of her head and she smiled at Mark. "How do I look?"

Mark turned around at the sound of her voice and found himself unable to breathe. He could have sworn she had a glow about her. He took a couple of slow steps towards her. "Absolutely stunning."

Izzie laughed though there was a small amount of nervousness to it. "You look pretty damn hot yourself."

Mark held his arm out to her. "Come on. Let me show you off."

Izzie grinned as she laced her arm through his and they left the room and made their way to the restaurant.

The meal went almost torturously slow for Mark. Dessert didn't seem to be coming quick enough for him. He kept patting his pants pocket almost as if he was afraid the box had somehow slipped out. He did his best to focus though since Izzie's suspicions were slightly raised already. At long last, the decadent chocolate cake was laid in front of each of them and Mark decided it was finally time. He took a deep breath and reached across the table, taking Izzie's hand in his. "Isobel," he said and waited until he had her full attention. "These past six months…they've been the most incredible of my life. Even when we've fought, you've made me the happiest guy in the world." Mark paused and looked into her eyes and the adoration that he found in them was all he needed to steel his resolve. "I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to have to either. You make everything make sense. I love you and that's never going to stop. Ever." He rose a bit off his chair and pulled the box out. He let go of Izzie's hand and dropped to one knee, then opened the box. Inside was a diamond ring that held three large princess cut stones with an infinity symbol on either side of the diamonds. Smaller diamonds were laid into the infinity symbols of the platinum band. Mark smiled up to Izzie and it was full of hope. "Will you be my wife Isobel? Will you marry me?"

Izzie was perfectly still for several long moments as she let everything sink in. When he had started talking she thought this was where it was leading to but she didn't want to get her hopes up only to be painfully wrong. Now that it was right there in front of her she knew it was really happening and she knew there was only one answer. Tears of happiness brimmed on her eyes as she rapidly nodded her head. "Yes, yes, yes!" she exclaimed, her voice a bit louder and more sure with each affirmation.

Mark broke out into a huge grin and he pulled the ring from the box and took Izzie's left hand and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly on her finger. He stood up and pulled Izzie up with him and brought his lips to hers for a kiss that was full of love and promise.

The tears were still trickling down Izzie's face as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She felt like she was going to burst from the joy he was causing to course through her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she took note of a distant sound that after a bit became clearer. She finally recognized it as applause and she broke away from the kiss casting a quick glance around the restaurant before burying her face in Mark's neck.

Mark chuckled as he rubbed Izzie's back. He looked out towards the restaurant and held his hand up in a thank you gesture. "Come on Isobel," he whispered to her "everyone wants to see my beautiful fiancée."

Izzie found her already rapidly beating heart increase when Mark said the word fiancée. She was beaming as she turned her face towards the other patrons. "Thank you!" she called out to the other diners. She laughed when they all held their glasses up in their direction. After drinking to them the other patrons turned back to their own meals though a few stole glances at the ecstatic couple every now and then.

Mark ran his knuckles softly along Izzie's cheek. "So did you actually want to eat the dessert?" he questioned with a smile, indicating the long forgotten cake with a tilt of his head.

Izzie shook her head. "The only thing I want to do right now is go back to the room and make love to my future husband for the rest of the night."

Mark bent his head to give Izzie a sweet kiss then wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and led her out of the restaurant, glad he had thought to have their dinner charged to the room beforehand.

The door had barely clicked shut when Izzie grabbed onto Mark's tie and pulled him in for a searing kiss. She continued kissing him while she tugged at the tie, finally getting it to come undone and she let it drift down to the floor. She quickly yanked his shirt out of his pants and fumbled with the buttons. When they were all undone she put her hands on his shoulders underneath the shirt and guided it off of him, letting the sport jacket and shirt join the tie on the floor.

When Mark's arms were free he entwined them around Izzie. His fingers quickly found the zipper of her dress and he pulled it down, letting his free hand glide down her back after the zipper. He brought both his hands up to the top of the dress and tugged it away from Izzie, pushing it over her hips when her arms were free. The dress crumpled to the floor and he pushed Izzie back a couple of steps. When she was out of the circle of the dress he broke away from her kiss to bend down and he literally swept her off her feet. He took large strides to the bed and he gently laid her down when he reached it, then laid down on top of her. He planted a kiss on her shoulder and continued to kiss along her chest to the other shoulder.

Izzie softly moaned as buried her hand in Mark's hair. "I thought you were supposed to do that after the wedding."

Mark pushed himself up on his hands and gazed down at Izzie, a large smile firmly set on his face. "I figured I'd get some practice in." He brought his lips to Izzie's forehead then started kissing just about every other part of her face.

Izzie's hands drifted towards Mark's belt and undid it, the zipper on his pants quickly following suit. She ran her hands up his back and urged him down towards her. She rolled him over and this time she covered his face in kisses. She began to crawl backwards, her lips leaving a trail down his chest. Her fingers curled around the waist band of his pants and underwear and she started to tug them down.

Mark raised himself up to help her, his shoes and socks flying off while she freed him of the rest of his lower wear. He sat up and pulled Izzie onto his lap, guiding her legs around his waist. He nimbly unhooked her bra while his mouth covered every inch of skin on her neck. He gently gripped onto her waist and pushed her over and around, letting her head softly drop onto one of the numerous pillows that were scattered around the bed. He pulled back and rested himself on his knees. He placed his hands on the back of Izzie's thighs and he ran them along up to her knees and pushed them towards her. His hands then curled around her calves, his hands roaming up the taut muscles and he rested her ankles on his shoulders. He slipped her shoes off and haphazardly tossed them to the side. Mark snaked his hands under Izzie's back and he slid them under her panties.

Izzie raised her hips and helped Mark push the garment up her legs. She delicately pulled one foot down, just enough to free her leg from the confinement before it came back to rest on Mark. She grabbed onto his hands and interlaced their fingers after he had dropped the panties. She pulled him towards her and when their lips met, she kissed him with an all consuming passion.

Mark pressed Izzie's hands onto the bed and met her kiss with equal fervor. Everything seemed ten times more intense to him due to the euphoria Izzie had delivered him when she had accepted his proposal. He pushed himself into her, savoring the feel of the only woman he'd ever be with again.

Izzie moaned into his mouth, her tongue running along his. Before Mark she had sincerely doubted she would ever be at this point, where she could utterly and wholly let somebody in to every facet of her life and her self. What amazed her the most was how unafraid she was. It was as natural as breathing.

Despite their passion and intensity, there was a serenity about their lovemaking. It wasn't frantic or urgent. It was like they both knew that they'd have plenty of time for this in the days and weeks and months and years to come.

When Izzie's moaning became a deep groan Mark increased the pace of his hips, hitting her in all the right spots that he had come to know so well.

It wasn't long before Izzie felt herself getting swept away in what felt like a whirlpool of pleasure. Her fingers gripped onto Mark's with all her strength as her legs trembled and her breath became short and raspy.

Mark wasn't able to hold himself back as the pulsating of her muscles pushed him over the edge. He felt like he had just finished a wild free fall and he was totally spent. He gave Izzie a sweet and endearing kiss, gently lowering her legs before he rolled over onto the bed, letting out a long breath.

Izzie automatically snuggled into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest over his heart. Her left hand rested on his shoulder and she angled it so she could see the ring. He could have given her a diamond that required a magnifying glass to see, it still would have caused the same giddiness in her.

They let themselves have a small reprieve before they were at it again and it continued until dawn was breaking. They both finally relented to exhaustion and they laid there tangled up in each other.

Mark looked down at Izzie's deeply sleeping form. He smiled to himself as he whispered "Isobel Sloan." He had enough time to come to the conclusion that it had a gorgeous sound to it before sleep took him as well though the smile never left his face.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I thought it was high time for some McStizzie sex so there you go. There's still plenty more story to come though. I actually have a good amount of free time this weekend so with any luck; the next chapter will be up by tomorrow if not today.

Special thanks to those who left a review! They're always the highlight of my day.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine. If it was every episode would feature a shirtless Mark, with Izzie gazing adoringly at him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The week flew by entirely too quickly for Mark and Izzie. They did venture out of the room a couple of times if for no other reason than to let housekeeping do their thing. They always made sure to leave very generous tips. When they were walking around the resort they were constantly greeted with congratulations from people who remembered them from dinner. There was one close call though when they were in the hot tub and Izzie decided she had to have Mark that second. If the guy had walked in ten seconds prior his desire for the hot tub would have been completely vanquished. When it came time to check out, they did so grudgingly.

Izzie let out a long sigh as Mark pulled up to Meredith's house. She had essentially moved out though she still gave Meredith what they had dubbed kitchen rent. Izzie would be by a couple of times a month, bake a double batch of something and leave one for Meredith and take the other for Mark and herself. They had talked about getting a place but they hadn't been in a great rush for it though Izzie had a feeling that would be changing. They probably would be at the house but while Derek and Mark were cordial to each other it was evident things could blow up at any given second so everyone involved felt the whole situation was best avoided. She turned to Mark with a soft smile. "How long do you think you're going to be?"

Mark shrugged as he laced his fingers through Izzie's. "I should only be a few hours. I just have to follow up with a couple of patients, take care of some back paperwork. Then I'm all yours."

Izzie grinned as she leaned over and gave Mark a kiss. "Call me when you're on you way back okay?"

"I will." Mark replied with a grin. He waited until she was in the house before driving away.

Izzie bustled through the house and headed directly for the kitchen. She had called Meredith on her way back something she had started doing as a joke that just became habit. The last thing she wanted was to walk in and find Meredith and Derek doing the McNasty on the dining room table. She walked through the kitchen door and was pleasantly surprised to see a couple of visitors. "Hey Meredith. Hey Cristina. Hey Callie."

The three who were all seated around the island turned towards Izzie.

Callie smiled at her. A few weeks after the cafeteria incident Callie and Izzie had sat down and hashed things out. They both said the things the other needed to hear and had since buried the hatchet. Izzie had a sneaking suspicion George and Addison had something to do with it but she didn't really care all that much. "Hey Iz. How was the trip?"

Izzie grinned at the trio before heading over to the fridge and pulling some things out. "It was wonderful. I think it was the best week of my life." She deposited the food onto the counter and absentmindedly raised her left hand to sweep her bangs out of the way.

"Oh my god!!" Meredith exclaimed as she leaned over and grabbed onto Izzie's wrist, pulling it towards her and having no regard for the fact that Izzie was now draped across the counter. "Is this what I think it is?!"

Callie reached over and began to flex Izzie's wrist up and down. "Can you even hold your hand up with that on it?" Her expression was very impressed though.

Cristina took in the ring then looked at Izzie as she tilted her head. "Are you sure those are real?"

Izzie, Meredith and Callie's heads all turned towards Cristina and their expressions were one of slight disbelief that she had just said what she did.

"What?" Cristina questioned. "I'm making sure she isn't getting ripped off."

Izzie shook her head though a smile crept onto her face. "Yes, Cristina I'm sure these are real. Yes Callie I can hold my hand up on my own. And yes Meredith, it is what you think it is…an engagement ring!" She laughed as her smile became a grin. "Can I please have my hand back now?"

Meredith shook her head as she started turning Izzie's hand this way and that, trying to see the ring from all possible angles.

"So how did he pop the question?" Callie asked since it didn't seem like Meredith was going to be letting Izzie go any time soon.

"It was over dinner. He waited until dessert came and said some of the most incredible things, and then he got down on one knee in the middle of the restaurant and asked me to be his wife."

"Then you two went at it like rabbits for the rest of the week?" Cristina questioned, seeming slightly amused.

Izzie made a face at Cristina but didn't verbally deny it.

Meredith finally got her fill of the ring and she looked up at Izzie. "Congratulations Iz!" She pulled her feet up and knelt on the stool, reaching across the counter to pull Izzie into a hug. She sat back on the stool grinning. "So when's the date?"

Izzie laughed. "Meredith, we've been engaged for a week! We haven't had time to make any solid plans. We talked about it a bit but nothing serious. I promise though you'll be the first to know."

Callie figured Izzie didn't care to be doubled over the counter again so she came around to give Izzie her hug. "Congratulations! If there's anything I can do to help out just let me know."

"Thanks Callie. I'm sure I'll be taking you up on that."

Meredith turned her head and stared at Cristina. She indicated Izzie with a tilt of her head. When Cristina opened her mouth, Meredith stared harder.

Cristina sighed and shot Meredith a glare. "Congrats Izzie." After Izzie thanked her she decided to ask what to her the most important question was. "So you're going to have an open bar right?"

Izzie chuckled as she started grabbing more ingredients. "When we get to that stage of the planning we'll give it serious consideration."

"Do I get to go dress shopping with you?" Meredith piped up, obviously excited by the prospect.

"Of course! I have to make sure I'm hot when I walk down the aisle."

"They had an article on new styles in this magazine I just got. I'll go look for it. It's somewhere in the living room." Meredith jumped off the stool and scurried for the aforementioned room.

Callie chuckled a bit. "I should go help her look. That place is a mess." She went off after Meredith.

Cristina looked off into nothing and seemed to be contemplating something, her earlier snarkiness gone. That attitude had been Cristina's way of showing she was worried about Izzie though she'd never admit to it. The images of Izzie on the bathroom floor still haunted her at times. She came to a conclusion and turned to Izzie, deciding her reaction would make or break things for Cristina. "So you don't hate the girl on the cover of bride magazines?"

Izzie turned to Cristina, knowing the unsaid significance of the question. She smiled softly and shook her head. "No I don't."

Cristina nodded. "Good." She had been concerned that Izzie had rushed into an engagement but the fact Cristina was able to bring up Denny and Izzie didn't bat an eye reassured Cristina.

Callie and Meredith came bustling back into the kitchen. "The living room is not that bad." Meredith told Callie over her shoulder.

"Who found the magazine first?" Callie teased.

Meredith shot her a look then started flipping through the magazine.

Izzie chuckled at the exchange. "I'll see how long the cookies take me and if I still have time I'll tidy up the living room for you."

Meredith looked like she was going to defend herself but then realized everyone knew better. "Thanks Izzie," she muttered becoming engrossed in the magazine.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Addison and Miranda were sitting in the attending room catching each other up on the latest on the hospital rumor mill. Miranda had just finished telling the story of the oncologist who literally got caught with his pants down in a supply closet. The kicker of the story was that he was in there alone.

Addison laughed as Miranda finished up the tale. "That's got to be a new low to be reached around here."

Miranda shot Addison a look. "Well maybe there wouldn't be any lows to be reached if all of you could learn to keep your pants on when you're at work."

Addison scoffed. "I do not go having sex in supply closets thank you very much."

"Neither do I." Mark commented from the doorway. He walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee. He decided to play it cool, like it was just another day and he didn't have huge news to share.

Addison and Miranda looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. Addison had filled Miranda in on what Mark was planning to do.

Addison decided to broach the subject cautiously since she couldn't tell from Mark whether the news was good or not. "So how'd things go?"

Mark kept his back to them and tried to regain some control of his grin but realized that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. He turned to them, his face saying everything.

"She said yes!" Addison declared as she jumped up and hurried over to Mark, giving him a tight hug. "I knew she would."

Mark laughed. "Of course she did. It is me after all."

Addison swatted his arm. "Oh sure go and be confident now Mister 'I'm freaked that the ring might be to pimped out'."

Miranda stood and walked over to Mark, her serious expression on her face. "You two have handled your relationship rather well at work. I don't expect that to stop now that you're engaged. I expect you two to be examples of how things should be done."

"Absolutely Miranda." Mark concurred with a nod.

"Good. Now lean your big head down here and give me a hug."

Mark chuckled as he did as ordered. Miranda always had such a way with words.

Derek strode into the room and took note of the group and was rather bewildered to see Mark getting a hug from Miranda of all people. "What's going on?"

All three turned towards Derek. Since it was Mark's news to share, they all came to the silent conclusion that he should be the one to speak.

Mark cleared his throat as he gazed at Derek, old wounds minutely breaking open. "Isobel and I are engaged."

"Engaged?" Derek parroted, obviously surprised by the news.

"Yeah, as in I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Mark said, unable to hold back the slight biting tone.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then." Derek's gaze wandered over to the wall. "I…I need to go take care of a consult. Excuse me." He briskly turned around and quickly exited the room.

Miranda shot Addison a questioning look but when Addison shook her head ever so slightly she let it go.

Mark turned to Addison with a grin, deciding he wanted to forget the little exchange that just transpired. "She loves the ring by the way."

Addison smiled in return though she couldn't help being a little worried about Derek, knowing the thoughts running through his head right now. "I told you so."

Miranda chuckled a bit. "Well on that wonderfully mature note, I'm going to go back to saving some lives."

Addison glanced at her watch. "I have to get going too." She looked back at Mark. "I want to hear the whole story later. Give me a call and I'll take you and Izzie out for dinner later, my treat."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Considering that happens once a decade, we'll definitely be taking you up on that."

Addison smirked at Mark as she and Miranda headed out. The last thing they heard was Mark's buoyant laughter.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie took a long drink of her coffee. It was nearing the end of her shift and she couldn't wait to leave. She had found a couple of really nice places and had wanted to show them to Mark. It had been two weeks since they had gotten back from their trip and things had gotten kind of hectic but she loved it.

She was walking past the pit when something caught her eye. She tried to get a better look but the curtain was drawn before she could. Still there was a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her she needed to know what she had gotten a glance of. She set the coffee down on the nurse's station and headed over. She caught the sound of one of the other surgical interns trying to coax someone and not making very good progress. She drew the curtain back and when she saw the patient, her eyes became very wide. "Ashley?" she gasped out, immediately recognizing the young girl whom she had helped Mark do a skin graft on, the one whose parents had jetted off to Europe before she went in for surgery. Izzie had spent a good deal of time with her post surgery and Ashley had ended up liking Izzie almost as much as she liked Mark. Izzie felt herself become slightly ill as she looked at the long gash on Ashley's leg.

Ashley turned her head towards Izzie and her blue eyes looked so pained. "Doctor Stevens?" she whispered before she started sobbing.

The other intern looked at Izzie. "I haven't been able to get her to say anything for half an hour."

Izzie ignored the intern and sat down on the side of Ashley's bed, deciding now was not the time to be the doctor. She pulled Ashley against her, wondering where the hell her parents were and she started to stroke the girl's hair. "Ashley, can you tell me what happened?"

Ashley just started sobbing harder as she clung to Izzie.

Several times Izzie tried to get her to talk but she realized she was getting no where. She turned to the intern. "I know what she needs. Page Doctor Sloan."

"Doctor Sloan? But this isn't a plastics case." The annoying guy who wouldn't have lasted five seconds under Bailey's rule replied.

Izzie locked eyes with him and put her hand over Ashley's ear not wanting her to hear the tone she was about to use. "Page him," she practically snarled as she emphasized each word.

The guy took a couple of steps backwards then scurried away.

Izzie tried to calm Ashley down in the meantime. "It's okay Ashley. It's going to be okay. You're not alone. I'm right here with you." Izzie knew Miranda would probably be kicking her ass right now but the sight of Ashley kept Izzie from caring as much as she probably should. She just hoped Mark would get here soon.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Well I managed to get it up despite having no electricity most of the day (long story). Hope you liked it. Special thanks as always to those who reviewed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, McStizzie would be the only couple.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark was walking out of the locker room and was all set to get Izzie and head home when his pager went off. He loudly groaned and yanked the pager up, glaring at the little black box. When he read the page though his feet started moving at a rapid pace and he sped down the hall, opting to take the stairs rather than wait for the painfully slow elevator. He lithely ran down the steps, skipping a few here and there and jumping the last few to the landing. He barreled through the doors and headed straight for the pit. His eyes speedily roamed the area and when he saw a shoe that he recognized to be Izzie's hanging beneath the curtain he hastily made his way over. He drew the curtain back enough to step around it. "Isobel?" he whispered, hoping to get some sort of explanation from her.

Izzie turned her head to look at Mark and shook her head helplessly, indicating she had no clue as much as she wished she did. She turned her attention back to Ashley. "Ashley, Doctor Sloan is here," she softly said.

Ashley finally raised her head from Izzie's stomach and she looked so desperately lost. "Doctor Sloan…I'm so scared!" she sobbed, as a fresh batch of tears found their way to her eyes.

Mark pulled up a stool and sat down right in front of Ashley. He put on a calm expression though inside he was thinking it would definitely be worth it to destroy his two and a half million dollar a year hand by pummeling Ashley's father. "Ashley, can you tell me how you got such a bad cut on your leg?"

Ashley seemed hesitant but at Mark's encouraging look she began the tale with a trembling voice. "I…I was outside riding my bike. I was trying to get better at it. I was wearing my helmet and elbow pads," she seemed to need to reassure Mark.

Mark smiled softly. "That was really good of you Ashley. What happened when you were riding your bike?"

"I hit a bump," she sniffled, seeming encouraged by Mark's praise. "I tried to stay up but the bike fell over. It…it hurt…a lot. I called for my mommy and daddy but…they didn't hear me…for a while."

Izzie took a very deep breath and put more focus on stroking Ashley's hair. It was as much of a calming act for her as it was for Ashley. Part of Izzie hoped Ashley's mother didn't show up anytime soon because Izzie doubted if she'd be able to control the urge to claw her face off. "Do you know how long a while was Ashley?" Izzie gently questioned the girl.

Ashley gulped and lowered her gaze to the bed. "I missed my favorite cartoon."

Izzie closed her eyes. That meant at least half an hour that she was calling out for her parents. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of any parent doing that.

Mark slowly nodded his head and glanced down at Ashley's leg. He saw not all that much progress had been made on the wound. Despite the hot blood that was rushing through his veins he kept his voice even. "Thank you for telling me what happened. I'm going to fix your leg now okay?"

Ashley numbly nodded her head and snuggled a bit closer to Izzie.

Mark scooted the stool around and pulled the tray over. He inspected the wound and finding it clean of debris he reached for the antiseptic. "This is going to make all the germs go away. It's going to sting a bit."

Izzie held Ashley a little tighter and wrapped her hand around Ashley's. "Just squeeze my hand as hard as you want to when it hurts okay?"

Mark applied the antiseptic, trying to mask the cringe when she squealed in pain. His hands worked quickly and efficiently as he tended to the rest of the wound. He had rapidly resolved that Ashley would not be leaving with her parents tonight. He didn't care who he had to call he wasn't going to let her go back to that quiet hell. He finished up and smiled softly at Ashley. "I need to go over to the desk over there," Mark gestured in the general direction of the nurse's station "but I'm not going to leave the room. I'll be back here as soon as I can. Doctor Stevens is going to stay with you. All right Ashley?"

"Okay Doctor Sloan." Ashley said in a quiet voice, trying to smile in return.

Mark stood up and caught Izzie's eye and mouthed 'DSHS' to her. When she rapidly nodded he slipped around the curtain and marched purposefully to the phone at the station. He yanked the receiver up and speedily dialed the numbers. "Yeah this is Doctor Mark Sloan. You need to send a social worker down to Seattle Grace hospital immediately. There's a ten year old girl who's been suffering severe neglect. Well for starters, she was lying in a driveway bleeding for over thirty minutes while her parents ignored her. Look I'll give you all the details when you get somebody to get their ass down here!" He slammed the phone down, his knuckles still white around the receiver. He took a couple of shaky breaths before turning to a nearby nurse. "No one is allowed to discharge Ashley Nielsen except for me. She is not leave with her parents no matter what. Got it?" When the nurse nodded he turned and headed back to Ashley and Izzie, trying to send all of his fury out when he exhaled. He knew how perceptive Ashley was and he didn't want her picking up on that. He shook himself out a bit before he slipped once more around the curtain, opting for the stool again. "How are you feeling Ashley?"

"I'm doing a little better." Ashley quietly replied.

Izzie hugged the young girl a bit. "Who brought you here Ashley?"

"My mommy and daddy. They left because they don't like the hospital coffee so they went to get some from somewhere else."

Izzie smiled down at her despite the fact that she was seething inside. "Well Doctor Sloan and I aren't going anywhere. We're going to stay right here with you." She promised Ashley. Technically her shift had ended five minutes ago and she knew that Mark had finished up with his last surgery if he was down here. She also knew that there wasn't any other place either of them would be right now.

Ashley smiled a tiny bit. "That ring's really pretty."

Izzie smiled softly at Mark, relieved that it seemed like they'd be able to distract her for a bit. "I think it is too. Doctor Sloan gave it to me actually."

Ashley glanced between Mark and Izzie, her eyes resting on Mark. "Are you two getting married?"

"Yes we are." Mark said, unable to keep the joyful smile off his face.

"That's pretty cool." Ashley said her smile growing more.

Izzie found herself being in marvel of Ashley. That such a young child could go through everything she had been and not let it get her down. She knew a lot of adults who would have cracked long ago but Ashley didn't. Izzie couldn't help feeling proud of her. She tenderly tucked some of Ashley's hair behind her ear. "Yeah it is. Now I know what Cinderella felt like when she got her Prince Charming."

Ashley giggled slightly as she looked up at Izzie. "Doctor Prince Charming."

Mark chuckled at the two. Despite the circumstances he couldn't help being enamored with the way Izzie was with Ashley. She was an absolute natural. An image snuck its way into his head of the three of them sitting around the dinner table. He quickly pushed it away but not because he wanted to but because he had to. "I'm fine with that since it makes me royalty. I couldn't ask for two better subjects." Mark said with a smile at the pair.

"Well as long as we don't have to start curtseying." Izzie said with a smile.

"You know that means you'll be royalty too when you get married." Ashley said to Izzie. "Then you get to boss him around as much as you want."

Izzie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Ashley was definitely a precocious one.

Mark smirked a bit. "Oh she's already gotten a head start on that, trust me."

"Well yeah. Girls are smarter than boys. Everybody knows that." Ashley said unabashedly.

For once both Mark and Izzie were at a loss for words due to a ten year old none the less.

All their heads turned when they heard the curtain being pulled back. There was a tall woman in a suit with an id badge dangling from her coat lapel that showed she was with the Department of Social and Health Services. She smiled kindly at the group. "Hello. I'm Natalie Watson. You must be Ashley," she said turning her attention to the girl.

Mark quietly breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Ashley's parents would grace the hospital with their presence before the social worker got there. He knew it would be an ugly scene but at least they didn't have to play the stalling game now. As soon as Natalie had shown up he knew that the hospital security had been alerted and they would be ready.

Ashley slowly nodded her lightheartedness going away a bit at the arrival of the stranger.

Mark stood out and pushed the stool towards Natalie. He stood by the bed, right next to Ashley and Izzie.

Natalie thanked Mark with a smile and sat down. She looked at the large bandage, then back up at Ashley. "How are you feeling Ashley?" she asked calmly.

"I'm okay I guess." Ashley quietly replied.

Natalie nodded. "Your leg seems like it got hurt pretty bad. Can you tell me what happened?"

At her hesitance, Mark bent down slightly and looked at Ashley reassuringly. "It's okay Ashley. Just tell her what you told Doctor Stevens and me all right? She's here to help."

After a couple of seconds of silence Ashley told the story to Natalie. Natalie listened attentively asking a couple of questions now and then keeping an even and calm demeanor throughout the whole thing. When Ashley had answered all her questions Natalie smiled at her again. "Thank you for telling me all this Ashley. I need to talk to Doctor Sloan and Doctor Stevens for a bit but I promise we won't go far. Are you okay with that?"

Both Mark and Izzie looked like they were going to protest but when Ashley nodded her consent they relented.

Mark turned to Ashley as Izzie stood up. "Just call if you need us. We'll come right away."

Ashley nodded again a couple of tears glistening in her eyes as she wondered how two people who weren't even her family would be willing to do that when her own parents wouldn't.

Mark and Izzie followed Natalie over to the nurse's station. She picked up a briefcase and started digging through it.

Mark didn't waste a second once Ashley was out of hearing range. "You cannot let her go home with them. She should have been taken out of there a long time ago!"

Natalie seemed completely unphased by Mark's outburst. "Oh she'll go home with them…over my cold, dead and rotting corpse." She located the file she was looking for and pulled it up and looked at Izzie and Mark with an expression that was nothing short of confidence. "Even then I may just find a way to come back from the grave."

Izzie and Mark blinked in surprise at Natalie's quiet ferocity. Mark sighed feeling like a major ass. "I'm sorry Ms. Watson. It's just that I've tried to get this done before but with no success as you can see."

Natalie flipped open the file and glanced through it. "Figures," she muttered to herself before turning her attention back to the other two. "I can assure you I'm nothing like the last social worker. Gretchen had her head so far up her ass that I thought even major surgery couldn't fix it. I almost threw a party when she was fired."

Izzie just barely choked back a nervous laugh. She was starting to think that Natalie could give Miranda a run for her money. "If Gretchen was that bad why didn't her supervisor or somebody catch this?"

Natalie sighed a bit. "I can't say for sure but I'm guessing it's because Jordan Walker, the head of our department and Mr. Nielsen were good golf buddies. Lucky for us Mr. Walker can't make those dates anymore due to the fact he's spending his days and nights for that matter sitting in the state prison on embezzlement charges due to a tip off from a rather diligent employee." Natalie concluded with a smirk, letting Mark and Izzie know without a doubt she was responsible for his conviction.

"I think you've just become my new hero." Izzie said with a good amount of sincerity.

Natalie smiled. "As much as I appreciate your sentiment Doctor Stevens, I hardly qualify for hero status. It's my job to look out for these kids."

Mark nodded a bit, his faith in the system becoming restored. "What's going to happen to Ashley now?"

"Well, we'll try to find an open foster home tonight. She'll stay there until we can find something more permanent. Foster homes are running a bit thin these days but we should be able to get something worked out."

Mark and Izzie glanced at each other, not particularly pleased with the news. Izzie was the one to speak. "Can't you just let her stay here for the night at least? She's already been through so much today. Let her get a good night's sleep before you take her to someplace unfamiliar."

Natalie pondered this for a bit before she finally agreed. "I guess that couldn't hurt. It would give us a bit more time to look into our options. If you two could excuse me for a bit I need to call the police and file a report. I want arrest warrants for them as soon as possible. In the meantime you might want to have Ashley moved to a private room where her parents won't be able to so easily find her in case they manage to get past security." She handed them her card. "I'll check back in later but if you need to get a hold of me in the meantime there's my number." She gave them a nod before she headed off.

"Come on. Let's go." Mark said to Izzie and they were both quickly heading back towards Ashley.

Izzie smiled warmly at Ashley though she was a bit worried with how they were going to break the news to her. She took a deep breath. "Guess what Ashley? You get to have a sleepover with Doctor Sloan and me here at the hospital. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Ashley smiled a bit but it faltered ever so slightly. "Did my parents say it was okay?"

Mark put up his best confident front. "They said it was just fine." He didn't particularly like lying to Ashley but he consoled himself with the fact that they didn't really have any other choice.

Ashley nodded a tad resignedly, not seeming surprised that it seemed like her parents couldn't be bothered to see her.

Mark was at a loss for words so instead he walked around the gurney unlocking the wheels and stood behind it. "We're going to go for a really cool ride now." He said as he began to push the gurney forward.

Ashley slightly giggled. "This is almost as much fun as Aladdin's magic carpet."

Izzie smiled down at her as she walked next to the gurney while Mark steered it through the halls and to the elevator. They figured the further they got Ashley away from the pit the better. "Is that your favorite movie?"

"I like it a lot but it's not my favorite. The Little Mermaid is my favorite. I think the dog in there is cute!"

"You know you do kind of remind me of Ariel." Izzie said.

"I wish I could sing like her!" Ashley lamented.

"Why don't you sing something for us now?" Mark gently coaxed her.

Ashley blushed. "No, I can't. I'm not a good singer."

"I'm sure you're a great singer." Mark reassured her. "Besides, nobody could be as bad as me."

Ashley shifted around to look up at Mark. "I'll make you a deal. You sing something then I'll sing something."

Izzie covered her mouth with her hand, trying to contain her grin. She knew Mark hated singing more than just about everything but she also knew Mark had a huge soft spot for Ashley. It wasn't long before Izzie found out which part of him was the victor.

Mark inwardly groaned. He silently wondered how he let himself walk into this one. He sighed resignedly and he wracked his brain trying to think of songs that could be appropriate to sing in front of a kid. He finally decided that one could rarely go wrong with a Christmas carol. He cleared his throat as he quietly started singing Jingle Bells shooting glares at the bystanders who were curiously looking at him.

Ashley smiled when Mark finished up the song. "You're pretty good Doctor Sloan."

Mark grinned. "Okay now it's your turn."

"I don't want to do it in front of everybody!" Ashley declared with a pout.

"I had to do it in front of everyone."

"I just said if you sang something then I would. I never said when you had to start singing." Ashley simply replied.

Izzie grinned at Mark. "She is right you know."

Mark rolled his eyes as they reached an empty room. Izzie pushed the door open and flicked on the lights while Mark guided the gurney in. When Ashley crawled onto the bed Mark deposited the gurney in the hall. He quickly stopped by the nurse's station and let them know what was going on so they could do the necessary paperwork. He headed back for Ashley's room and when he walked in he saw she was tucked in and was starting to drift off to sleep. Izzie was sitting in one of the chairs gazing down at her with a content expression. Mark quietly walked over and took a seat on the other side of Ashley's bed.

Ashley let out a big yawn as her eyes almost became closed. "Doctor Sloan? Doctor Stevens?"

"Yes Ashley?" Mark quietly replied.

"I wish you were my mommy and daddy," she murmured right before sleep took her.

Both Mark and Izzie seemed slightly surprised by this declaration. Izzie found herself leaning down so she was right next to Ashley's face. "I wish that to," she said in a voice that was barely audible.

Mark however caught what Izzie had said and he gazed at her. After a short time he picked up the chair and moved it so it was next to Izzie. He took her hand in his and waited until she had turned to him. He gulped a bit not sure how she would take his suggestion. "Why don't we talk to Natalie? See if she can stay with us at least for a little while? We can't just let her get shipped around to home after home until they finally find a place for her." Mark took a breath, ready to launch into another round of why they should do it when he was silenced by Izzie's lips on his.

Izzie softly kissed him, figuratively sealing the deal. She knew the hell they were going to have to face over this, of two doctors taking in a patient but she couldn't care. Mark hadn't even have needed to go on as long as he did. She was just slow to respond because of the immense relief that he had brought up exactly what was on her mind. There was just something about Ashley that she couldn't let go of. She pulled her lips back from Mark but she pressed her forehead against his. "Let's go for it." When the words were out of her mouth she knew without a doubt that it was the right thing.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I just couldn't resist writing this part. I know it probably seems like they're making a huge leap but Izzie has a track record for getting too involved and Mark does have family on his mind. Besides, Ashley needs some sort of reprieve. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks as always to those who reviewed!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did McStizzie would be living happily ever after.

A/N: Major major thanks to isobel sloan for giving me the solution to the uploading problems! Without her this update wouldn't have been possible until what ever is wrong with the site got worked out so I totally owe you!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Izzie snuck out of Ashley's room at six the next morning to get some coffee. She and Mark had dozed a couple of times but neither got substantial sleep. They had too much on their minds. Natalie had checked back in last night but they didn't get to talk to her since she had to run off on another emergency. Izzie and Mark had spent most of the night making an extensive list as to why Ashley staying with them was the best option. She stopped by the locker room on her way, deciding it would be nice to get out of her scrubs. She made her way over to her locker and started changing.

"Hey Izzie." Meredith said as she came around the corner. "Did you forget you had off today?"

Izzie shook her head as she shrugged on her jeans. "No, Mark and I spent the night here last night."

Meredith raised her eyebrow her mind apparently in the gutter despite the early hour.

"Geez Meredith not like that!" Izzie said a bit testily.

Any offense Meredith may have had gave way to concern. "What's going on Izzie? You seem really stressed."

"I'm sorry Meredith. I hardly got any sleep last night." She sighed. "Do you remember me telling you about Ashley Nielsen?"

Meredith slowly nodded. "She's the girl who burnt her neck with the nightmare parents right?"

Izzie nodded in reply. "She was in here again last night. This time it was because she fell off her bike, got a massive cut on her leg and from what we can tell was lying outside in pain for at least half an hour. It could have been longer but we don't know for sure."

"Oh my god!" Meredith gasped.

"Yeah you can say that. The state's finally taking her out of the home. Mark and I convinced the social worker to let her spend the night and we stayed with her."

"Her parents almost make my mother look like June freakin' Cleaver."

"Mark and I talked about it and we're going to see if we can take her in for a while rather than let her get shipped around like the ball in a pinball machine."

Meredith arched her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak but she was promptly cut off by Izzie.

"Before you get started on your whole 'don't you think you're getting too involved Izzie?' spiel, just stop. We talked about this a lot last night and we're doing what's best for Ashley. I've seen her twice since I started here and who knows how many times she was in here before that. The kid deserves to have a decent home at least for a while."

"I was going to say taking on a kid is a big step but I guess you're ready for it." The thought Izzie had voiced had gotten into Meredith's head but she had quickly dismissed it. She knew Mark was watching out for Izzie and he wouldn't have let her get into this if he didn't feel it was the right thing for all of them.

Izzie sighed and pulled Meredith into a hug. "Can I plead sleep deprivation?"

Meredith giggled as she hugged Izzie back. "Of course you can."

"Thanks Meredith. I'll let you know how everything works out."

Izzie left the locker room after Meredith wished her luck. She hurried to the coffee cart and grabbed two before briskly heading for the elevator. She wanted to be back in Ashley's room before she woke up. Natalie had said she'd be by early in the morning though she hadn't specified a time. Izzie carefully balanced the cups as she walked into the room making sure the door shut softly behind her. She handed Mark his cup, leaning down to give him a quick kiss before she settled down in the chair.

"Thanks." Mark quietly said, raising the cup to her before taking a long drink.

"You're welcome." Izzie said as she took a sip out of hers. "I ran into Meredith in the locker room. I told her what we were planning on doing and she's supportive about it. I feel kind of bad though because I practically bit her head off for no good reason."

"We're both really high strung right now I'm sure she understands." Mark smiled a bit. "Well that's two down, a couple more hundred to go." He had gone for a short walk earlier, needing to get some of his anxious energy worked out. He had seen Addison and after refuting several objections from her she gave them her blessing as well.

Izzie smiled in return. "Well there's really only one person we have to convince and that's Natalie. If everybody else is behind us great but ultimately if they're not it doesn't make a difference. There's nothing in the rules that says we can't do this. We had to have gone over that policy handbook a dozen times."

An hour later Ashley was still sound asleep. Mark and Izzie turned their heads towards the door when they heard it open and saw Natalie. She waved at the two. They both rose and headed over to her. Izzie paused and twisted the blinds open so they could see when Ashley started to wake up, then slipped out into the hall to join Mark and Natalie.

"How'd things go?" Natalie asked them. She had light circles under her eyes but it seemed like it was something she had grown accustomed to.

"They went just fine." Mark replied. "Ms. Watson there's something Isobel and I wanted to talk to you about."

"What would that be Doctor Sloan?"

Mark took a deep breath and after getting an encouraging look from Izzie he got straight to the point. "I know you were talking about the foster home shortage last night. Isobel and I think it would be a good idea if Ashley were to stay with us at least until you can find something more long term for her."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Are either of you licensed foster parents?"

Izzie knew that was going to be the first question Natalie asked. "No were not but Ashley knows us and she trusts us. Certainly that's got to be better than sticking her with complete strangers."

"I understand where you're coming from Doctor Stevens and I wish it were that easy but there are regulations."

"What if I vouched for them?" came a voice from behind Natalie.

Natalie turned around and gasped in surprise. " Addison! I didn't know you were working here!" She pulled her college friend into a hug.

Addison laughed as she returned the hug. "It should have been obvious. I do only work for the best after all."

Izzie and Mark stared at each other in partial disbelief. Fate had to definitely be smiling on them if one of their best friends was good friends with the social worker. They weren't sure if this would solve everything but it definitely couldn't hurt.

Natalie smiled at the group but it was a bit regretful. "I'm sorry Addison but you vouching for them won't be enough."

"What will it take then? You know I don't give up easily." Addison said with a smirk.

"Well for starters there are classes that are required, classes that cover things like first aid and blood born pathogens."

Mark opened his mouth to make a rather obvious point but Addison beat him to it.

Addison looked at Natalie over the top of her glasses and her eyebrows were raised. "Natalie, they are surgeons," she spoke slowly emphasizing each syllable.

Natalie shot Addison a look. "There are background checks that need to be done."

Addison couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Again, they are surgeons. They wouldn't be allowed to volunteer here much less be granted a medical license by the state if they had any sort of criminal record."

Natalie sighed. She was just trying to do her job after all. She turned back to Mark and Izzie. "Where do you two live?"

Mark took a deep breath. "We're staying at the Archfield hotel right now. We've already started looking at houses. We'll get a suite in the meantime so she can have her own room."

"Doctor Sloan, I could hardly consider a hotel a suitable living arrangement for a child." Natalie said, but not without a good amount of kindness.

"They have a house," spoke a voice from the side.

All of their heads turned to discover Meredith standing there.

Izzie leaned over to Mark and whispered to him. "Okay, this time them popping out of the walls is a very good thing."

Meredith grinned at Mark and Izzie. "After all Izzie you're technically still my roommate. There's a free bedroom since George moved out." She turned to Natalie. "It's in a good neighborhood with great schools…so I've been told," she said with a light laugh.

Both Mark and Izzie were pleasantly stunned by this act of Meredith's. They knew Derek probably wouldn't be pleased with the arrangements but Meredith seemed so sure of what she was doing when she made the offer.

"I still need four character witnesses." Natalie said though she was starting to realize she was fighting a losing battle.

Addison glanced at Meredith then back at Natalie. "Give us fifteen minutes." When Natalie consented Addison caught Meredith's gaze again and tilted her head down the hall. Meredith fell into step with Addison and she couldn't help thinking this was probably one of the oddest partners in crime the hospital, if not all of Seattle, had ever seen. Even more odd was the fact that neither seemed to be bothered by it. When they reached the end of the hall Addison pointed. "You go that way, I'll head this way. Round up as many people as you can."

"Got it." Meredith said with a nod and got a couple of steps when Addison stopped her.

"Actually, I'll go that way and you go this way."

Meredith furrowed her brows at this sudden change. "Why?"

Addison merely stared down the hall and pointed slightly.

Meredith followed her gaze and all of a sudden was perfectly fine with Addison changing their paths as she spotted Miranda Bailey. "Right! Good choice! I'll see you in fifteen minutes." She spun on her heel and jogged away from the direction Miranda.

Addison took a deep breath and she purposefully marched down the hall.

Left alone, Izzie began passionately pleading their case to Natalie. "Ms. Watson you have to know we're taking this very seriously. This isn't something were doing on a whim. We realize how much time and energy this is going to take."

Mark joined in. "We also want you to know that we're realistic about this. There are bound to be some bumps along the way but we'll be able to deal with them. We work with kids all the time around here."

"She'll always come first for us as long as she's with us." Izzie continued. "We'll help her work through whatever emotions she has over this whole thing. This transition is going to be difficult on her but she's comfortable with us."

"I'll take on a lighter patient load." Mark picked up. "We'll coordinate our schedules. We'll be there for whatever she needs, whether it be help with homework or a trip to the zoo or just giving her some comforting words."

Natalie had her poker face on solidly but inside she was highly impressed with the two. Just the way they were talking showed her without a doubt that they could work as a unit.

Izzie wasn't sure how to take Natalie's silence so she plowed on. "Besides by law the hospital has to give us up to two months leave if we have a child placed in our care. We'll take that whole time if that's what she needs."

"Ms. Watson, we truly care about Ashley." Mark said while holding the social worker's gaze. "She's a great kid who's unfairly been dealt a lot of bad hands. We just want the chance to make things better for her, to make a difference if only for a while."

Before Natalie could speak she was interrupted by a couple of throats clearing behind Mark and Izzie. She leaned over slightly to see what was going on.

Mark and Izzie turned around and the sight before them almost made them drop their jaws to the floor.

Meredith was wearing a triumphant smile. "You said you needed character witnesses for them."

Standing behind Meredith and Addison were Preston, Cristina, Callie, George, Alex, Olivia, Patricia, Richard, Miranda and Derek.

Addison made a point of counting everybody off. She ended with herself. "And twelve. I believe that's triple the amount that you required." She said, sporting a grin.

Natalie surveyed the group. "You'll all give statements willingly?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Okay in this instance I didn't have to threaten anybody!"

Meredith spoke up. "This is the support system Mark and Izzie have and it'll be the support system Ashley has as well."

Natalie tilted her head to the ceiling for a few seconds. She brought it back down but she still had a firm expression. "You will have three times the amount of in home observation. The second either of you feel overwhelmed you will call me. You will give me copies of your work schedule every single week."

"Is that a yes?" Izzie asked hopefully.

"Yes Doctor Stevens it's a yes." She smiled. "I'll have to call my office and have them fax over the paperwork but yes, you and Doctor Sloan can consider yourselves Ashley's foster parents."

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. "You won't regret this decision Ms. Watson."

"I'm sure I won't Doctor Sloan. If you all could excuse me, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She headed down the hall and stopped at the nurse's station.

Izzie spun around and threw her arms around Addison and Meredith, pulling them both in for a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! For everything. I don't know how we're even going to begin to repay you."

Meredith quietly whispered to her, so softly that not even Addison could hear. "Just make sure she has the life I wished I had as a kid. That'll be enough for me."

Mark gazed at the group and seemed to be at a loss for words. He finally found his voice and put all of his will into keeping it even. "You have no idea how much this means to Isobel and me. If it hadn't been for all of you I doubt we'd be able to do this."

Izzie finally released Addison and Meredith and miraculously neither of them had sustained any broken ribs. Izzie caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye and when she peered into Ashley's room realized she was starting to stir. She reached back for Mark. "She's waking up."

"Go." Addison said, making a shooing motion with her hands. She knew they were worried about seeming ungrateful. "I'll let Natalie know where you are."

Mark and Izzie were through the door in a heartbeat. They hurried over to the chairs and sat down so they'd be the first thing Ashley saw when she fully opened her eyes. Izzie smiled down at her. "Good morning sleepy head."

Ashley rubbed her eyes with her small fists. "Good morning," she mumbled.

Mark held back a chuckle. He wondered how someone could be that adorable when they weren't even fully awake. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," she said quietly. She sat up a little bit but then flopped back down with a long sigh. Apparently her chatter didn't kick in until eight but the drama was always present.

Natalie stepped into the room, smiling a bit as she observed the scene. She softly walked towards the group. "Good morning Ashley," she said her voice almost as light as her footsteps.

Ashley rolled her head towards the sound of the voice and she opened her eyes a bit more. She recognized Natalie and fully sat up, suddenly much more alert. "Good morning Ms. Watson."

Natalie cast a glance at Mark and Izzie before she pulled up a chair. "Are you feeling better?" When Ashley nodded, Natalie took a deep breath. This part was always the hardest even though she knew it was the right thing. Despite the multiple times she had done this over the years it never got easier.

Little did anyone in the room know, Ashley was going to ease that burden. "You're going to take me away from my mommy and daddy aren't you?" Her voice wasn't accusing or frightened but expectant, almost like she had known since Natalie had shown up last night that that's what was going to happen.

All three adults in the room blinked, temporarily stunned into silence. Natalie was the first one to recover and she slowly nodded. "They let some really bad things happen to you and we just can't pretend like its okay. They broke a lot of rules and there are consequences for that."

Mark reached out and took Ashley's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Ashley gave him a small smile before she turned back towards Natalie. "Did they care when you told them?"

Natalie took a couple of moments to choose her words carefully. "They care enough to realize that you being with other people is the best thing right now. Some people also aren't as good at showing their emotions as other people are."

Ashley nodded in reply, easily seeing what Natalie was trying to keep from her. "Where am I going to go?" she asked in a quiet but oh so brave voice.

Natalie looked over at Mark and Izzie, opting to let them give Ashley the good news.

Izzie smiled warmly. "Well, Ms. Watson and Doctor Sloan and I talked about it and she said it would be okay if you stayed with us for a while."

Ashley's demeanor changed in a heartbeat a broad grin broke on her face and she looked like she had just opened her dream Christmas gift. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Mark laughed, her enthusiasm catching. "Yes really."

Natalie grinned. "I got some clothes from your house. I'll go to my car and get them. Then we adults are going to do some boring paperwork but after that you get to go home." She rose and headed out of the room with a promise to be quick.

When the door shut Ashley turned to Mark and Izzie, the smile still plastered on her face. "This is going to be so cool!" She leaned over and wrapped her arms around their necks, resting her head on their shoulders.

Izzie rapidly blinked, a couple of tears brimming on her eyes. She looked over Ashley's head at Mark and was almost surprised at how natural this felt.

Mark gave Izzie a meaningful look. He resolved in that moment that he would make sure Ashley was with them for as long as possible. Part of him couldn't believe that everything seemed to be falling into place. As much as he might have scoffed at the idea, a small voice in the back of his head was pondering if this had all been meant to happen. He abhorred the idea of everything Ashley had to go through but with any luck, he and Izzie would make sure she never went through anything like that again.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

A/N: Well I just couldn't resist making Addison and Meredith work towards a common goal. If anyone could make it happen it would be Ashley though. Hope everyone liked it.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did there wouldn't be anyone for Mark and Izzie besides each other.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My McStizzie muse went on vacation.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark, Izzie and Ashley were all sitting around the living room of the house. Natalie had just departed after a rather lengthy integration meeting. She hadn't left until she was absolutely sure that they were all on the same page. She set up a time to meet with them the next morning to make arrangements for enrolling Ashley in her new school.

"What did you want to do Ashley?" Izzie questioned with a smile. "We've got the whole day."

"What could we do?" Ashley asked seeming to be a tad surprised at the idea of people wanting to spend time with her.

Mark picked up on this and silently counted to five. How someone couldn't be enchanted by the young girl seemed to be beyond his comprehension. "Well there's a park up the street. We could walk there. Or we could go to the video store and pick up some movies. We could go to the amusement park. Whatever you want to do we can."

A soft smile slowly broke on Ashley's face. "Let's go to the park! I've always wanted to play there."

Izzie forced herself to keep her smile. She found the thought of shoving Ashley's parents off a pier to be all too tempting. She stood up and held her hand out to Ashley. "Well we can play there as long as you like. At least until it's time for dinner," she added with a somewhat teasing but mostly serious tone.

Ashley grinned as she took hold of Izzie's hand and jumped off the couch. She wasn't paying attention and her free arm ended up knocking over her mostly filled glass of juice. The apple juice quickly flooded the table, dripping off the sides and drenching the magazines. Ashley gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said with great earnest.

Mark slid forward on the couch and gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. It was just an accident."

Ashley turned her gaze on Mark, her blue eyes large and brimming with tears. "Please don't put me in the closet! I don't like it in there! I promise it won't happen again! Please!"

Mark shut his eyes and drew Ashley in for a tight hug. "No one's going to put you in the closet. Ever. I promise. You didn't do anything wrong."

Izzie was rapidly blinking as she gently disentangled her hand from Ashley's. "I'm going to go get some paper towels," she quietly said before hurrying for the kitchen her hand covering her eyes.

Mark deeply inhaled as he rubbed Ashley's back. "It's okay Ashley," he quietly reassured her. "Isobel and I will clean up the juice and everything will be fine. We've all done things we haven't meant to do before. It's not a big deal."

Ashley sniffled. "You're not mad at me?" she asked her voice somewhat muffled due to the fact her head was still buried in Mark's shoulder.

"Not at all." Mark immediately responded. He caught sight of Izzie coming back into the room and he noticed her eyes seemed slightly red. He tried to give her a reassuring look before she set to work on the spill.

Izzie smiled at Mark in return. She made a quick task of the clean up. She set the wet dish rag aside when she had finished and gently rubbed Ashley's head. "See? It's all better now."

Ashley finally pulled back from Mark. "I'm sorry I spilt the juice."

Izzie wiped away a few stray tears from Ashley's face. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

Mark picked up the glass and Izzie's cleaning supplies. "I'm just going to take these to the kitchen then we can go to the park." He smiled at the two before carrying out his task.

"We're going to have a lot of fun today." Izzie said to Ashley. "There's a lot to do at the park. We can go on the swings or the slide. There's a merry go round and see saws. What do you think you'll want to do first?"

This seemed to be just the topic to get Ashley's mind off her mishap. "The merry go round. I like being dizzy. Sometimes I'll twirl myself around really fast because it makes me giggle," she replied with a grin.

"Then the merry go round first it is." Izzie concluded, giving Ashley a quick peck on the cheek.

"Are we ready to go?" Mark asked as he entered the living room.

"I am!" Ashley piped up her excitement obviously renewed.

Izzie lightly laughed as she pulled herself up from the floor. "I'm ready."

Ashley giggled as she clasped onto Izzie's hand and then Mark's and started tugging them towards the front door.

Mark couldn't resist smirking at Izzie. He leaned towards her and softly whispered "She's as willful as you are."

"It's part of our charm." Izzie said sporting a smirk of her own.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The three had been at the park for several hours when a dark haired girl about Ashley's age approached them. She chewed on her bottom lip until she was able to catch Ashley's gaze. She took a few steps closer before she blurted out "Did you want to play with me?"

Izzie and Mark looked up somewhat surprised. They then spotted a dark haired woman who was no doubt the little girl's mother hurrying towards them. "Beth! What have I told you? You can't just go and ask everybody to play with you." Her tone was even but firm.

"Sorry Mommy." Beth replied.

Beth's mother sighed then looked at Mark and Izzie with a friendly smile. "I think I should make some introductions. I'm Marie Sheffield and this is my overly friendly daughter Beth."

Izzie smiled as well. "I'm Izzie Stevens and this is Mark Sloan and this is Ashley. It's nice to meet you."

Beth looked up at her mother. "Now can we go play?"

Marie shook her head though a smile played on her face. "If Ashley wants to yes you can."

Ashley looked hopefully at Mark and Izzie. The times she had gotten to play with a kid her own age had been few and far between. The school she had gone to was far too reserved.

Mark smiled at Ashley as he nodded. "Just stay where we can see you and don't go too far."

Both girls cheered upon hearing this and quickly made the decision to go for the swings which they promptly did.

Marie laughed as she watched the two girls run off. "I wish I had half that energy." She turned back to Mark and Izzie. "You two have a really beautiful daughter."

Izzie smiled though her heart had jumped a bit at the woman's error, in a good way though. "Thank you. Actually Ashley's our foster daughter."

Marie got an impressed expression her face. "Wow. You all just seemed so natural together. It's a really incredible thing you're doing."

"Ashley makes it easy." Mark supplied unable to keep a hint of pride from his voice. "She's a really good kid."

Marie grinned. "In that case maybe Beth and Ashley can play together more often. She might just influence my daughter for the better." Her tone was joking though and lacked any true complaint.

Izzie couldn't help but laugh a little. Even as short as a few weeks ago she wouldn't have thought she'd be anywhere near a park in the middle of the day much less making friends with a parent. She had to admit to herself that it was a rather pleasant change of pace. "Beth seems to be pretty well behaved."

"It's a very convincing act." Marie said wryly. "She's just like her father; rarely does she like to do what she's told."

Izzie shot Mark a playful look. "That eerily reminds me of someone I know."

Mark raised an eyebrow at her. "We've know her for all of five minutes and you're already ganging up against me? That's got to be a new record."

Marie laughed as she winked at Izzie. "You're all right for now. We haven't started whispering yet. That's when you really have to start worrying."

Mark chuckled. "Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind."

"Izzie! Mark!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly as she and Beth ran towards the adults. "Beth told me she goes to school at Lincoln Elementary. Isn't that the school you and Ms. Watson were talking about sending me to?"

Mark nodded. "Yes it is. They're on break now but it starts up again next week."

The girls grinned and gave each other a high five. "Maybe we'll have a bunch of classes together!" Beth exclaimed before they were off and running.

Marie smiled at Mark and Izzie. "Remind me to give you two my phone number before we leave. I'll have to give you a rundown on all the parents. There are some you definitely want to avoid believe me."

Mark and Izzie gave each other a nervous look which they tried to cover. What they were doing was really starting to sink in for the both of them. They had both known things would be different but suddenly things like parent teacher conferences, extracurricular activities and mingling with fellow parents seemed to be all to real.

Marie's keen eyes studied the pair with a slight smile. "Can I ask how long you've been Ashley's foster parents?"

"It's our first day!" Izzie blurted out. "We've know her for a while but…not like this."

Marie smiled reassuringly. "For what it's worth, the first few weeks of Beth's life I would watch her in her crib and wonder just what the hell I had gotten myself into."

"Really?" Mark asked his normally confident exterior slipping ever so slightly.

Marie nodded. "You get used to it though. Look at it this way, at least you're jumping in where Ashley can communicate with words what's wrong rather than you trying to figure out which wail means what. I'm sure you'll both do great."

Izzie smiled gratefully. She had heard the same sentiment from the crew at Seattle Grace but there was somehow a different and deeper meaning coming from a relative stranger, especially one who had a child the same age. After all the only parent in their circle of friends was Miranda and her's was still a baby. "Thank you for saying that. I think it's something we both needed to hear."

"I'm glad I could help." Marie glanced at her watch and sighed. "I'm sorry but Beth and I have got to run." She snapped open her purse and dug out a pen and piece of paper. She quickly jotted down some numbers and held the paper out to Mark and Izzie. "Here's my number. You can feel free to call me for anything, whether it's getting the girls together or having someone to vent to."

Mark took the paper with a smile. "We really do appreciate this. It'll be nice having someone who can relate."

Marie gave them one last smile before she headed in the direction of the girls to claim her daughter.

"You know what this means right?" Mark questioned Izzie with a slightly amused expression.

"What?"

"We have a friend outside the hospital."

"Wow. I sort of remember what that was like." Izzie said only half jokingly.

Mark put his arm around Izzie's shoulders and pulled her close. "Are you having any second thoughts Isobel?"

Izzie caught sight of Ashley running back towards them looking like she was going to burst from excitement. Izzie had listened to patients all the time talk about how a kid can make you look at things differently and part of her had always wanted to roll her eyes, thinking the sentiment was simply buying into greeting card hype. She was now fully willing to admit that part of her was dead wrong. "No…not a one. Not as long as I'm doing it with you."

Mark laid a soft kiss on her forehead. "I feel the same way with you," he whispered before Ashley reached them.

"Beth is so cool!" Ashley declared animatedly. "She likes horses and card games and science just like I do! She got first place in the school science fair last year. She told me all the new kids get a buddy for their first week. I really hope she's mine!"

Mark couldn't help but chuckle at Ashley's exuberance. He wasn't sure if he had ever heard Izzie talk that much and that fast. He rubbed the top of Ashley's head as he smiled down at her. "Well it's good that you met somebody as cool as you."

Ashley paused for a moment but then a huge grin broke on her face and her eyes shone with happiness. Mark's words seem to mean the world to her. She giggled a bit as her eyes got a mischievous twinkle in them. "You two come pretty close."

"Close huh?" Izzie questioned with a smile. She quickly leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ashley and started tickling her. "What about now?"

Ashley laughed as she started squirming about, half-heartedly trying to escape Izzie's clutches.

Mark watched the two with a sweet smile on his face. He stole a glance at his watch and stifled a sigh. As much as he didn't want to put an end to this he knew it was getting close to dinner. He and Izzie had agreed that getting Ashley on a consistent schedule should be first priority. "We should get going pretty soon."

Ashley turned to Mark with an almost heartbreaking pout. "Can't we stay just a little while longer?"

Izzie held back a laugh as she watched Mark slowly start to cave. She was just glad the pout wasn't directed at her or she knew she'd be having the same reaction. "We can come back some other time but Mark's right; we have to get home soon."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Ashley questioned with an almost perfected batting of the lashes.

"We'll see." Mark replied as he held his hand out to Ashley.

She took hold of his hand with a smile and quickly caught onto Izzie's. They headed out of the park, Ashley skipping along the way. "This has been the best day ever!"

Mark caught Izzie's eye and softly smiled at her. "Yeah, the best day ever."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Well, I hoped you all liked the chapter. I decided Ashley deserved a friend as well as Mark and Izzie. Let me know what you think.

Special thanks as always to those who reviewed!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. If I did, McStizzie would be living happily ever after.

A/N: I'm so sorry the update took so long. I had some stuff going on and then computer trouble but at long last here it is.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Meredith yawned as she ambled into the kitchen. A small smile broke on her face as she saw Mark standing at the counter meticulously making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It had been three weeks since the three of them had moved in but Ashley had won Meredith over in less than a week. She had surprised even herself when one night she started pestering Izzie and Mark about going out for a date just so she could baby-sit. Ashley's presence had even made Mark and Derek's relationship go away from civil and more towards amicable. "Well this isn't a sight I'd thought I'd ever see," she said with a smile as she made her way over to the coffee pot.

Mark grinned at Meredith before turning his attention back to the sandwich. "What's that? Healthy food?" he asked with a teasing tone. He knew everyone's eating habits had gotten much better since Ashley started living with them.

"Oh ha ha. I meant McSteamy standing in my kitchen packing a lunch for a kid."

Mark laughed a bit as he grabbed some fruit from the fridge and started washing it off. "Well you're right about that. McSteamy never would have but Mark does."

Meredith laughed in return. She took a sip of coffee and looked at Mark over the rim of her mug. "So what's it like? Having a normal family life?"

"It's a lot better than I could have ever imagined it to be. It may be trite but if you would have told me a year ago this is what I would be looking forward to doing when I got up in the morning I would have had you committed to the psych ward in an instant."

"If anybody can figure out how to be a good parent it's you."

"Really?" Mark questioned momentarily setting Ashley's lunch to the side. Meredith's comment had caught him off guard to say the least even if he was touched by it. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you know what it's like to have shi-" she caught herself before the word got out. They had all been watching their words even if Ashley wasn't in the room. "What it's like to have not so good parents not to mention the fact you and Izzie make a perfect team."

Mark smiled softly. "Thanks Meredith. That really means a lot." He finished packing the lunch and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Oh by the way Isobel and I have been meaning to tell you. We found a house we're thinking about putting an offer in on. With any luck it'll be ours in a short time and you can have your house back."

Meredith wasn't nearly as excited by the news as one may have expected. She set her mug down on the counter with a little bit more force than normal, ignoring the liquid that splashed on her hand. "I told you you're all welcome to stay as long as you want."

"We don't want to wear out our welcome Meredith." Mark calmly said doing his best to hide his amusement.

At that point both Izzie and Ashley came bustling into the room with Derek trailing behind. Meredith shut her mouth but shot Mark a look that clearly told him their conversation was far from over.

Mark grinned at Ashley as he grabbed her lunch. They had gotten into the habit of playing a little game in the mornings. He held the bag just out of reach. "You know what this is going to cost you."

Ashley brightly laughed as she wrapped her arms around Mark's waist. When he leaned down towards her she gave him a peck on the cheek. She grinned as he handed the bag over to her. She opened the bag and gazed at the contents. She let out a dramatic sigh as she gazed up at Mark. "You forgot the cookies."

Mark chuckled at Ashley's expression. "I did not forget the cookies. I just didn't give you any."

"Izzie gives me cookies." Ashley said without hesitation forgetting it was supposed to be there little secret.

Mark raised an eyebrow as he looked at Izzie. "Oh really?"

Izzie smiled nervously. "Come on Ashley. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Okay Izzie." Ashley gave both Meredith and Derek a hug as well before heading for the door.

"Ashley why don't you wait by the car? Isobel and I have to talk about something really quick."

Ashley nodded as she slipped outside.

Mark turned his attention back to Izzie, his arms crossing over his chest. "I thought we had agreed on this. We were going to limit the sweets." His tone was far from angry though.

Izzie gave him a nervous smile. "It was only once…okay twice…a week. I couldn't help it! She was giving me that look! It was the cookies we had made together and she wanted to share them with her friends."

Derek's expression was an extremely amused one as he surveyed the two. "You know Mark I wouldn't be giving Izzie a hard time about this. After all you've let Ashley stay up past her bed time when Izzie's been stuck at the hospital."

"Busted!" Meredith softly sang out. She then turned serious though. "Of course you won't be able to have us keeping tabs on you two when you move," she said with a slight grudge to her tone.

Izzie rolled her eyes and she seemed highly irritated all of a sudden. "Look I don't have time for this. I've got to get Ashley to school. Give Meredith the details on the house and see if she calms down."

Mark furrowed his brows at Izzie's outburst. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "Is everything okay Isobel?"

Izzie sighed deeply. "Yeah everything's fine. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I've got some errands to run after I drop Ashley off so I'll be a little bit."

"I'll see you soon then." Mark said before giving Izzie a sweet kiss.

Izzie softly smiled as she ran her free hand over Mark's cheek. "Bye," she whispered before heading out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Mark questioned as he turned his gaze back towards Meredith and Derek.

"Maybe she isn't so sure about moving." Meredith supplied. It was clear she wasn't going to let this topic drop.

"You seem to care an awful lot about this." Mark said with a slightly befuddled expression.

"That's because I do care!" Meredith practically shouted. "Hasn't she been through enough changes already? Now you want to move her to a different area which will probably have a different school, completely disregarding all the friends she's made. She'll have to get familiar with yet another neighborhood. Aren't you and Izzie always talking about how she needs stability?"

Derek bit back a laugh as he looked at Mark. "She didn't let you tell her where the house is did she?"

Mark shook his head fighting back a laugh of his own.

"What?" Meredith questioned impatiently. "What is it? What is so freakin' funny?"

"The house Isobel and I are thinking of buying will not make Ashley change schools. It actually won't be that much of a change at all."

Meredith's eyes darted between Derek and Mark. "How is that?"

Derek smiled with a good deal of amusement. "You haven't figured it out yet? I thought you were observant Meredith."

"Someone tell me what you two are talking about before I start bludgeoning you both with a frying pan!"

Mark took a dramatic step back as he grinned at Derek. "Maybe you should tell her."

Derek grinned in return. "Gladly." He put his hand on Meredith's shoulder and guided her towards the front of the house. He stopped in front of a window and pointed directly across the street where a for sale sign was prominently displayed.

"Oh." Meredith simply said. She turned to face Mark who had followed them into the room. "That seems like a really nice house."

"I'm glad it meets with your approval." Mark said with a laugh. "I would have told you that part if you hadn't flown off the handle."

Meredith shot him a look. "I like her okay? I really like her. There I said it out loud!"

For some reason this caused both Mark and Derek to start laughing much to Meredith's chagrin. She glared at the both of them before stalking out of the room.

"For what it's worth Meredith it's impossible not to!" Mark called out after her retreating figure. He chuckled as she gave him a thumbs up with her back still turned to him.

"Hey Mark," Derek waited until he had his full attention. "I'm glad to see things working out for you."

A genuine smile broke out on Mark's face. "Thanks Derek."

"You're welcome." Derek replied as he headed for the kitchen.

Mark gazed out the window and spoke softly to himself. "Yeah, everything is working out."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Izzie worked her way through the halls of the hospital. Both Izzie and Mark had come back after a couple of weeks at reduced hours so they had more time to spend with Ashley. This was supposed to be Izzie's day off but work was the furthest thing from her mind. There was somebody she needed to see right away and luckily she spotted her fairly easily. She hurried over towards her. " Addison I need your help with something."

Addison turned her head, her eyebrows furrowing slightly when she saw Izzie's street clothes. "What is it Izzie?"

Izzie's eyes darted around and she dropped her voice. "Do you think we could talk some where more private? Like an exam room?"

Addison's brow went from furrowed to raised as she slowly nodded. She indicated for Izzie to follow her as she started walking down the hall and snagged the first open room she came across. She let Izzie go in before softly shutting the door behind her. "I'm guessing you didn't pick an exam room for the ambiance?"

Izzie shook her head as she sat down on the table.

Addison literally bit her tongue to keep from smiling. She had figured out why Izzie had sought her out and decided to make it easy on her. "So when was your last period?"

Izzie breathed a sigh of relief and shot Addison a grateful look. "Six weeks ago. I know it's not that long and most women wouldn't be freaking out. Sure there have been lifestyle changes and all that but I have always been like clockwork. I've been like Swiss freakin' clockwork. I've practically been to the second. But now I'm two weeks late."

Addison laid a reassuring hand on Izzie's shoulder. "Let me do the basics and I'll get a blood sample. I have a couple of favors to cash in on at the lab so I'll get your test pushed to the front. I should be able to get you the results in a couple of hours."

Izzie reached up and clasped onto Addison's hand. "Thanks Addison. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Addison smiled warmly at her. "Have you told Mark about your suspicions yet?"

Izzie shook her head. "No I haven't. I wanted to know what was going on before I told him anything. I mean a lots going on right now. I didn't want to add one more thing to the platter without being sure."

"How do you feel about all this Izzie?"

Izzie laughed a little nervously. "The timing isn't the greatest. Between house hunting and fostering Ashley and my internship I'm a bit stretched. I have no idea how Mark would feel about this. Yeah we have talked about kids a couple of times but nothing serious."

Addison gave Izzie a knowing look. "Okay you told me what you think about this but how do you feel about this?"

Izzie smiled softly. "If I am…it feels right."

"That's all Mark's going to need to know." Addison softly said. "Come on, the sooner we get started the sooner you'll have your answer."

Izzie smiled with relief as she sat back. "So how did you get these favors at the lab anyway?"

Addison shot her a look. "You know Miranda's right. You all are nasty."

"How else would I be in this position?" Izzie said wryly.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Izzie drummed her fingers on her steering wheel. She was parked outside the house with her cell phone still clutched in her hand. Addison had just called her with the results. Izzie took a couple of deep breaths as she willed herself out of her car. She slowly walked into the house and spotted Mark in the living room. She leaned against the entryway and smiled at him. "Hey."

Mark turned at the sound of her voice and smiled, walking over towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Hey beautiful," he softly said before giving her a long kiss.

Izzie kissed him back not at all surprised when her knees seemed to lose some of their strength. "I had a question for you."

"What is it?" Mark questioned as he nuzzled Izzie's nose with his.

"The house across the street; how many bedrooms does it have?"

"There are four. Why do you ask?" Mark said with a slightly quizzical expression.

Izzie minutely gulped as she steeled herself. "I just wanted to make sure we'd have a guest bedroom."

"Well we'd have two of them. Unless you're planning on having a separate bedroom." Mark said with a grin.

"No I wasn't planning on that but…we'd only have one guest bedroom." She willed him to get what she was trying to say.

Mark was catching on but he wouldn't let himself believe it until he heard her say it. "What are you getting at Izzie?"

Izzie understood Mark and she softly smiled. "Well we'll have one room, Ashley will have another and the third…will be a nursery-for the baby." She waited with baited breath for Mark's reaction.

"Baby?" Mark questioned with a breathy whisper. When Izzie nodded his face broke into a huge grin and he tightened his grip on her, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around in a circle. He set her back on her feet but he didn't let go of her. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

Izzie cupped his face with her hand as she smiled up at him. "I think I have a pretty good notion."

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you Isobel."

"Well you're never going to have to find out."

"Promise?" Mark questioned with quite a bit of emotion in his tone and his eyes.

"I promise with all my heart." Izzie softly said the she gave him a deep kiss. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." Mark murmured in reply. He then worked his hand so it rested on Izzie's stomach and gazed down at it. "And I love you too."

Izzie folder her hand over Mark's as tears of joy sprang into her eyes. Part of her had been worried that he wouldn't be thrilled by the news but now she was wondering how such a thought could have ever entered her mind. If there was any moment Izzie could freeze in time she thought it would be this one right now.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

A/N: Again I wanted to apologize for the delay in this. Part of the hiatus was due to me prepping for my med school interview. Luckily it wasn't for naught because I got in! I start this fall so wish me luck!

It's also going to be a little over a week before the next update. I'm going on a trip and my internet access is going to be limited. I am going to try to get some writing done in that time so I can update as soon as I get back. I will tell you that it is getting closer to the end but I will do my best to make it worth the wait.

Special thanks as always to those who've reviewed!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did McStizzie would be the perfect couple that everyone aspires to.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie sighed as she shut off the vacuum. Mark, Derek and Meredith were all at work and Ashley was at school. She was enjoying this rare quiet time. She couldn't help but laugh a bit as she glanced around the room. She wouldn't be surprised if even after the move she still got suckered into cleaning the place. Their offer on the house was accepted but it would be a few weeks until the closing. Izzie was anxious to move in but she realized nothing could be done about it. She distracted herself with furniture catalogs in the mean time. She held off on the baby magazines though. It had been a week since Izzie had given Mark the news but they hadn't told anyone else yet not even Ashley. They wanted to approach it in the best possible way. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled down at it. "You won't mind sharing us with Ashley will you? I didn't think so. You're going to be the sweetest baby. I can tell already." Izzie was snapped out of her musings when the phone started ringing. She quickly snatched it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Izzie this is Natalie Watson."

"Oh hi Natalie. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I was actually calling because I have some news."

Izzie felt apprehension begin to climb into her chest as she sat down on the arm of the couch. She tried to keep her voice even. "What kind of news?"

Natalie took a deep breath before she continued. "I think we may have found a more permanent foster home for Ashley."

Izzie doubled over slightly feeling like she had just been punched. She had managed to forget their arrangement was only supposed to be a temporary one. Now that the possibility of saying goodbye to Ashley was right in front of here she didn't even want to consider it. She pressed her hand to her forehead and raised her eyes to the ceiling as if it held some sort of answer.

"Izzie are you there?" Natalie questioned a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I'm here." Izzie managed to reply. She took a deep breath and shook some of the shock off. "Natalie I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Before you make any decisions let me talk to Mark and get back to you. Please just give us a chance to talk about this. Please!" She tried to keep all the desperation out of her voice but some managed to slip in.

Natalie felt herself caving at Izzie's tone. She genuinely liked the two and had hoped that they would decide to talk things further with Ashley. Now that it seemed like it could be headed down that road she knew she couldn't say no. "Okay I can do that. Think you can get back to me by tomorrow morning?"

Izzie breathed a small sigh of relief. "Yes definitely! I'll call Mark as soon as I hang up with you. Thank you so much Natalie."

"You're welcome Izzie. I'll talk to you soon."

Izzie hung up and a second later was dialing Mark's cell phone. Her foot began tapping on the floor and she already started muttering "Come on pick up," before it got through the first ring.

Mark glanced down at his phone and grinned at the caller id. He flipped his phone open and brought it up to his ear. "How's the beautiful mother of my beautiful bay?" he said quietly enough so that no one over heard him.

"Not good." Izzie immediately replied in too much of a panic state to worry about scaring Mark.

Mark immediately tensed up and became totally serious. "What is it Isobel? Is everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Physically yes. Emotionally is a whole different story. Can you come back to the house right now?"

"I'll be right there." Mark snapped his phone closed when Izzie hung up and hurried toward the exit.

Izzie started pacing around the room. Natalie's call had definitely shook her up. "There has got to be another way," she muttered to herself. "We can't lose her. Not now." Izzie sighed as she laughed bitterly. "Of course I should have known. Things were going too well with everything and that never lasts with me." She continued this self dialogue until she heard the door open and footsteps approach the living room. She glanced at the clock and her eyes bulged slightly when she saw Mark who had managed to get to the house in a significantly shorter time then normal. This distracted her enough to pose a question. "Did you defy the laws of physics to get here?"

Mark quickly strode over to her and clasped onto her hands. "You sounded really bad over the phone and I was worried. What's going on Isobel?"

"Natalie called. She said they may have found a more permanent foster home for Ashley."

Mark froze then managed to slowly blink. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Mark those were her exact words!"

Mark searched for words but they were ever elusive. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping this was some horrible dream. He reluctantly opened them and when he saw Izzie's expression realized that his wish was not going to be granted.

"What are we going to do Mark? I can't say goodbye to her! I just can't! I can't!" Izzie choked out as the tears rapidly welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Mark pulled Izzie to him and held her tightly. Suddenly a thought dawned on him that was so obvious he was surprised he hadn't thought of it sooner. He drew back from Izzie enough to look her in the face. "We won't," he resolutely said.

"What?" Izzie questioned with a sniffle. "What are you talking about? Are we just going to keep her from Natalie?"

Mark shook his head. "No we won't. I think we should tell Natalie that we want to adopt her."

Izzie slightly gasped as she stared at Mark. The thought had crossed her mind before but she had never vocalized it with everything else that was going on. "Seriously?" she quietly questioned, hope tingeing in her voice.

Mark nodded in reply. "Think about it Isobel. The thought of losing her makes us both sick so why not make sure that never has to happen. I don't think either of us can really picture our lives without her. To be completely honest with you a part of me hoped this wasn't going to be a temporary thing."

Izzie's face broke out into a smile. "I feel the same way. I didn't realize how strong it was until I thought she was going to be taken away. I felt like I could easily go out of my mind."

Mark wiped some of the tears off her face and gave her a soft smile. "Why don't we call Natalie right now and tell her what we want to do?"

Izzie rapidly nodded and started dialing Natalie's number. She paused halfway though and held the phone out to Mark. "Maybe you should do the talking."

Mark smiled at her and took the phone and finished dialing. He waited with baited breath for Natalie to pick up on the other end.

"Natalie Watson," she said as she picked up her ever ringing phone.

"Hi Natalie this is Mark Sloan."

"Hello Mark," she said as she took a peek at the clock. "I have to say I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Well Isobel and I didn't want to wait on this."

"Wait on what?" Natalie questioned evenly but she had already started smiling.

"We wanted to talk to you about adopting Ashley."

Natalie couldn't help but punch her fist in the air slightly. "I'm very glad to hear that Mark."

"You are?" Mark couldn't help but ask. He bent his head slightly away from the phone since Izzie had grabbed onto it and pulled it toward her ear so she could listen in.

"I can honestly say that in all my years of doing this I've never seen a group of people take to each other so quickly. The good news is we got a fair amount out of the way when we made you foster parents."

Mark grinned at Izzie. "That's great to hear. When can we get started?"

"Before we can get anything going you and Izzie are going to have to get a lawyer. I know that probably sounds intimidating but it's just to have someone who can translate all the legal mumbo jumbo. Once you two have found somebody have them contact me and we'll get started on the paper work. We'll have to continue with the home visits until everything is finalized. In the meantime I'll go ahead and cancel the other arrangements we had started for Ashley."

"Thank you so much Natalie. You have no idea how much we appreciate this."

Natalie smiled. "You have no idea how much we appreciate you opening your home to her. I wish we had more people like you. I'll be in touch soon."

Mark tossed the phone on the couch after he hung up and wove his arms around Izzie's waist. "That was scary," he confessed.

"Yeah that's putting it minimally." Izzie said with a soft smile. She looked down at her stomach. "Sorry for freaking out like that. I didn't want you to lose your big sister before you even met her. Luckily your sharp thinking daddy found a solution to that one."

"I think we should tell Ashley about everything tonight. It may be a bit to take for her but I think she'll handle the news about the baby better if we tell her we're not giving her up."

Izzie looked up at Mark and nodded. "I agree. I'm sorry I became such a mess. I blame the excessive hormones."

Mark leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. "You don't have to apologize for anything." He gave her another kiss. "Now do you have any ideas on lawyers?"

Izzie paused for a moment then nodded her head. "Actually I do. Jeff Sheffield, Marie's husband and Beth's father. He's a lawyer. I'm not sure if he handles this sort of thing but it never hurts to ask."

"That sounds like a plan. Tell you what, if you want to give Marie a call I'll go make you some tea. We have that parent teacher meeting at Ashley's school tomorrow so maybe we could talk about it with him then."

"Okay." Izzie agreed smiling as Mark headed for the kitchen. She picked up the phone once more and called Marie. "Hey Marie its Izzie Stevens," she said when Marie answered.

"Oh hey Izzie what's up?"

"I was just wondering your husband's a lawyer right?"

"Yeah he is." Marie paused briefly. "Say this isn't your one phone call is it?" she couldn't help but ask teasingly.

Izzie laughed. "No it's nothing like that. Mark and I are in need of a lawyer because we've decided to adopt Ashley. I'm not sure if something like this is in Jeff's realm or if he even has the time to take on the case but we thought we'd check."

"That's great to hear Izzie!" Marie exclaimed. "Actually Jeff's specialty is family law so it works perfectly. Don't worry about his workload either. I won't give him the choice in taking the case though I'm sure he'll be glad to take it on no matter what."

Izzie could picture Marie's grin on the other end. "Thanks a ton Marie. Mark and I are going to feel a lot better working with someone we actually know."

"We're more than happy to help out. You two can give him a rundown after the meeting tomorrow. You're going to be there right?"

"We cleared our calendar as soon as we found out about it."

"Great! I'll see you guys then."

"Bye!" Izzie said feeling the burden ease from her shoulders. She looked over and smiled as Mark came into the room with a fresh cup of tea. "It looks like Jeff's on board. Marie said she wasn't going to give him the option."

Mark chuckled as he passed the mug to Izzie. "That sounds like Marie. We really lucked out when we met her."

"You can say that again." She took a sip of her tea. "So were you going to head back to the hospital?"

Mark shook his head. "I'm done with surgeries and all I was going to do was some back paperwork but that can wait."

Izzie's eyes wandered over to the clock before coming back to Mark. "I don't have to pick Ashley up for several more hours. All the cleanings done and we've made all the arrangements we can for now. I suppose we're going to have to find something to kill the time," she said as she reached out and started running her hand up and down his chest.

Mark raised his eyebrows as a grin spread on his face. He took the mug from Izzie's hand and hastily set it on the table. Moments later his mouth was covering hers and he started walking backwards towards the stairs, tugging her along.

Izzie eagerly kissed him back and let out a slight squeal when he swept her up off her feet. This was turning into a way better afternoon then she had figured on having today.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark and Izzie were seated on the couch with Ashley between them. Izzie had picked her up and had told Ashley there was something she and Mark wanted to talk about with her. Ashley's gaze moved from one to the other as she waited for them to start.

Izzie looked at Mark and took a deep breath. "Ashley we have some good news and some really good news. Which one did you want to hear first?"

Ashley furrowed her brows thinking it was kind of an odd option. "I guess the good news."

"The good news is Mark and I are having a baby."

Ashley's face fell at the news and she lowered her head, her eyes fixed on the floor. When she spoke her voice was almost painfully quiet. "I guess I'll go start packing then."

Mark shot Izzie a confused glance but her expression seemed to say she had heard the same thing he had. He reached out and put his finger under Ashley's chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "Why would you say something like that Ashley."

Ashley looked up at him with sad eyes. "You're having a baby of your own. What would you need with me anymore?"

Izzie felt a stab at her heart. She reached out and stroked Ashley's hair. "That isn't the case at all Ashley. No matter if Mark and I were to have ten babies we'd still want you because no matter what they'd never be you."

"Izzie's right Ashley." Mark said softly. "We love you just as much as we love the baby and in no way different."

"Really?" Ashley asked her tone still laced with some uncertainty.

Izzie smiled down at her. "Yeah. That's part of the really good news we have."

Mark picked up this part of the conversation. "We talked with Ms. Watson today and we want to officially become your mommy and daddy. We want to adopt you if that's okay with you."

Ashley seemed utterly blown away by the news. Her eyes grew as large as they seemingly could and her smile seemed to take over her face. "You mean it?"

Izzie started blinking rapidly as her eyes started to fill with happy tears. If she wasn't so moved by Ashley's reaction she'd be cursing her hormones but the thought didn't stand a chance of crossing her mind. "With all of our hearts we do."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ashley exclaimed as she bounced up and down on the couch cushion.

Mark's smile was one of pure joy and he managed to catch Ashley mid jump and pull him to her for a tight hug. "We were hoping you'd say that."

Izzie scooted over and wrapped her arms around Mark and Ashley. "We're going to be the best family ever," she whispered serenely to the two.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I appreciate everyone's patience with this story. To be perfectly honest the story probably only has a few chapters left a thought which I'm not exactly crazy about. I'm having a hard time with the whole thought of ending this (not storyline wise since I've had that planned for a looong time but writing wise if that makes any sort of sense) but ultimately it's not fair to any of you. So I'm going to buckle down and stop procrastinating on the inevitable. I will tell you that there'll be some big suspense coming up and it's what I've planned everything around so hopefully the final chapters will be worth the wait.

Thanks to everyone for your congrats on my med school acceptance. It really made my day :)

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did you'd think McStizzie were the only characters on the show.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie widely yawned as she tried to lean up against the nurse's station only to have her growing bump get in the way. The minimal caffeine was taking its toll on her but she was starting to get used to it. Now that her intern days were over things had eased up a bit. She still had her tough days though. She sighed as she gave up on her leaning quest, instead turning around and pressing her back against the counter. She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out the latest ultrasound picture. Addison had told her that she was far enough along to be able to tell the gender of the baby but Mark wanted it to be a surprise so Addison didn't tell them. The pictures still boggled Izzie somewhat so she knew she didn't stand a chance of figuring out if the baby was a boy or girl. She was so lost in the mysterious picture she didn't notice Meredith come up beside her.

Meredith barely contained a laugh as she put a chart on top of Izzie's stomach only to have it slip down. Luckily she had been smart enough not to let go of the chart for as annoying as this bump measuring was to her Meredith figured Izzie would be way more upset with a chart crashing on her foot.

Izzie shot Meredith a look then rolled her eyes. "I'm four and a half months along Meredith. It'll be a while before I can balance a chart with no hands."

Meredith simply laughed as she slid the chart into its holder. She peered over Izzie's shoulder. "Oh is that a new one?"

Izzie's annoyance quickly fled as she grinned and nodded. "Addison says the baby is growing perfectly. I didn't think there would be any problems but it's always a relief to hear you know. We still haven't picked out a color for the nursery though Ashley is still campaigning for purple. Mark and I are negotiating on a light shade so we'll see how that goes."

"You two are so insanely whipped you know that?" Meredith asked with a smile.

Izzie made a face at her. "Oh like you're that much better at saying no to her."

"So you can't stop looking at that picture either?" Mark questioned as he slid his arm around Izzie's shoulders before laying a kiss on her cheek.

Izzie smiled up at Mark. "You're going to have to pry this out of my hand when we get home."

"It'll find its place on the fridge soon enough." Mark replied with a grin.

Izzie suddenly felt a wave of foreboding wash over her and she inhaled sharply.

Meredith furrowed her brows and looked at Izzie with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay Izzie?"

Izzie shook her head, unable to place this feeling exactly or where it had come from.

"Is it the baby?" Mark questioned, his hand instinctively going for her stomach.

Izzie shook her head and quietly said "No, the baby's fine." She pondered this foreign feeling trying to pinpoint something about it exactly. "It's just…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed the numbers for Ashley's school. She held up her hand to quiet Mark and Meredith as she waited for someone to answer. "Hi this is Izzie Stevens. I know this will probably seem weird but I wanted to check on Ashley Nielsen. Sure, I'll wait."

Mark and Meredith both furrowed their brows at Izzie wondering where all of this is coming from.

Mark rubbed Izzie's back. "What's going on Isobel?"

Izzie shrugged her shoulders "I'll tell you in a bit." She turned her attention back to her phone as someone came back on. "Oh that's great. Thank you. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She let out a soft sigh as she ended the call and pocketed her phone again. "Well Ashley's in math class right now and she hasn't been by the nurse at all today."

Mark tried to be patient but Izzie's behavior was worrying him a bit. "Why did you want to check on Ashley?"

Izzie ran her hand over her forehead. "I just got this weird feeling of trepidation. Like something wasn't quite right. I don't know where it came from though. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. I guess I can just chalk it up to some weird hormonal thing."

Meredith tilted her head to the side as she patted Izzie's arm. She had an idea of what Izzie was talking about but decided not to voice her thoughts to keep from stressing her out. "Did you want me to grab you some tea from the cafeteria?"

Izzie smiled at her. "That would be nice. It just might help to calm down my whacked out mind right now."

Meredith smiled in return. "It's no problem." She headed off towards the elevator.

Izzie closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the ceiling. "What is wrong with me? I don't remember going through this with Hannah," she quietly questioned Mark.

"Well I'm no expert in the matter but I thought every pregnancy is different." Mark tried to reassure her. "Like you said it's probably just your hormones fluctuating combined with tiredness. Just cut yourself some slack Isobel. After all you are growing our baby inside of you."

Izzie laughed a bit as she lowered her head and gazed at Mark. "That I am. I'm going to run to the ladies room real quick. Tell Meredith I'll be right back okay?"

"No problem." Mark said stealing a kiss before Izzie walked away.

Izzie walked into the ladies room and splashed some cold water on her face. She blindly reached for the paper towels and quickly patted her face. She tossed the towels into the garbage as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "Get over it Izzie. Everything is fine." Her little pep talk to herself was of minimal help. She headed out of the ladies room not knowing that in a few seconds fate would deal her an awful hand.

A man in the waiting area gazed at Izzie as she approached. This was the first opportunity he had. He'd been sitting there for a short time but it felt significantly longer to him. He ran his hand under the bill of the baseball cap he was wearing, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. After three long years he would finally get the payback he had been waiting for. When Izzie was right next to him he sprang into action.

Izzie gasped as she suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around her chest and yank her back against him. Before she could fully process this she heard a sound that made her blood run cold. She tried to keep from whimpering as she felt cold steel being pressed against her temple and the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

The man's voice sounded horribly unbalanced as he shouted. "Everyone had better shut up and stop what they're doing or Blondie here gets a slug in the brain!"

It was like a slow motion scene as everyone stopped mid action and turned their heads, their eyes not believing what they were seeing.

Mark felt his heart plummet to his stomach as he hurried towards Izzie the only thought on his mind was getting her out of the clutches of this obvious madman.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer or I swear I'll finish her off! Don't try me!"

Mark froze and slowly raised his hands to his sides, instinctually trying to show this guy that he was no threat-at least while Izzie was still in his clutches. After that would be an entirely different matter but he couldn't afford to think about that right now. He nervously gulped as his mind raced, trying to figure out how to free Izzie without endangering her life.

Tears began streaming down Izzie's cheeks and she started trembling with fear. Thousands of thoughts flew through her head but the only one she could discern was wondering why this was happening to her now. She locked her gaze with Mark trying to find some sort of solace there. "Mark," she barely managed to get out "please help me!"

Down the hall Meredith furrowed her brows at the motionless crowd wondering just what was going on. When she reached the group she began to push her way towards the front meeting almost no resistance as everyone else was still in shock. She ended up next to Mark and when she spotted Izzie the cup of hot tea tumbled from her hand and splashed all over her leg. The scalding liquid failed to register in her mind as her eyes started darting around the room wondering just what the hell to do.

Mark tried to give Izzie as reassuring of a look as he could. He then fixed his gaze on the perp and tried to speak as evenly as he could muster. "Please just let her go. Whatever this is about I'm sure she has nothing to do with this. I'll help you in whatever way I can but just let her go okay?" It took every ounce of Mark's control not to start screaming at the guy.

"Why would I do something like that?" the gun wielder questioned. "She's my leverage. Without her you people aren't going to give a rat's ass about what I have to say! Just like you didn't give a rat's ass about my daughter!"

Izzie's eyes somehow managed to widen more. She still couldn't fathom how she had gotten sucked into all of this.

Miranda had been off to the side trying to assess the situation. She stepped forward and mirrored Mark's pose with her palms up and facing the guy. She swallowed deeply as for one of the rare times in her life she was presented with a situation she wasn't sure of how to handle. She took time to choose her words extra carefully. "Can you tell us what happened? We can't help you if we don't know and we want to help you."

The man's eyes swiveled to Miranda though he still kept the gun pressed firmly to Izzie's skull. "I can't believe you people! You don't even remember the patients that you killed? I shouldn't be surprised though. You didn't care when she was alive so why would you care when she was dead?!"

For a brief moment Izzie thought about bringing up the fact that she had a daughter in an attempt to form some sort of bizarre bond that might make this guy show some mercy. Fortunately for her she managed to cling onto some shreds of sensibility and figured that would just make the guy turn on her more.

Addison and Cristina had just rounded the corner and were headed for the stairs when Addison quickly backed stepped and pulled Cristina with her.

"What's up with you?" Cristina questioned having been too involved in a chart to have caught sight of the scene below.

"Someone's holding a gun to Izzie's head," Addison replied speaking with utter disbelief and barely contained anxiety.

Cristina's eyes widened and she carefully stuck her head around the corner. When she confirmed Addison wasn't having some sort of delusion she pulled her head back and yanked out her phone. She frantically hit the buttons as she stepped further away from the scene to make sure her voice didn't carry. "Yes this is Doctor Cristina Yang calling from Seattle Grace. No this is no fucking joke and if you interrupt me again I swear I will come down to dispatch office and kick your ass! I need you to send police immediately. We have a doctor who's being held hostage. They're down by the surgical ward. Get them here now!"

Addison slowly turned to face Cristina. "We should alert security in the mean time. Just in case the police don't get here…in time." She cursed herself for losing her clear thinking but when she saw Izzie's life in danger memories of Sasha and Mark after he lost her came flooding back.

"Oh I'll call them and ask how they so royally fucked up to let someone in with a gun! Other than that I don't want them near here! I'm not entrusting my friend's life to some washed up rent a cop!"

Back down on the lower level Miranda struggled with what to say to the madman. "When did your daughter die?"

The man stared hard at Miranda. "It was three years ago. That fucking Doctor Thompson was operating on her brain when he got lazy, fucked up and killed her. He had the gall to try to tell me he had done everything he could to save her."

Miranda gulped as she tried to keep herself under control. Suddenly something snapped into place in Miranda's mind. It was that case that caused Doctor Thompson to resign from Seattle Grace. She had heard plenty of the story and she silently praised every higher being that made her remember the girl's name. "Gracie Scott…that was your daughter right?"

Mr. Scott seemed absolutely shocked as he gazed at Miranda. "You…you remember her?"

Miranda slowly nodded letting out a minute sigh of relief. "Yeah I do. I didn't get to work with her but I remember her. She had a lot of spunk."

Mark slowly slid his foot forward not wanting to erase the progress that seemed to have been made. "See-we do care. You have our attention and we do give a damn. You don't need her to keep it that way."

Mr. Scott's eyes flew back to Mark and he shook his head though it was with a bit less conviction. "No I can't do that. Not until everything is worked out. I can't trust you people."

Meredith spotted Alex standing several feet behind the madman. She caught him mouthing the words 'distract him'. She wasn't sure if it would be too risky but something had to be done. She turned back to face Mr. Scott. "Then take me." Meredith suddenly said. "Take me and let her go."

Those few who managed to recover from the initial shock were sent right back to it at Meredith's seemingly insane offer.

Alex had been off to the side watching the scene for some time. He was sure at this point someone had called the cops but he didn't want to chance them not arriving in time. He knew what he was about to do was trusting chance being on his side a bit too much but he also knew he had to do it. He wasn't going to stand by and let his friend get killed. He leaned down and slid off his shoes as quietly as he could. The gunman's back was still to Alex so he slowly started walking towards him with silent footsteps.

The next few seconds were a scene of utter chaos. Alex reached around and yanked the hand holding the gun up towards the ceiling and simultaneously pulling the guy's other arm behind his back freeing Izzie in the process. "Run Izzie!" he shouted as he grappled with Mr. Scott.

Izzie lurched forward stumbling towards Mark sobbing hysterically.

Suddenly a shot rang out.

Alex managed to get the guy to drop the gun and he slammed him to the floor, jabbing his knee into the guy's back to hold him in place.

Miranda shouted at a couple of nearby doctors. "Help Karev restrain him!"

Everything came to a standstill yet again as Mark screamed out with a purely anguished tone. "Isobel!" rang through the halls of the surgical ward as he collapsed to his knees over Izzie's unconscious form, a small trickle of blood dripping down the side of her face from her temple.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffie. It was just the best place to end the chapter other wise it would have been reeeeeeeeaaaaalllly long. I hope it was worth the wait and worthy of all the hype I've been giving it. There's still about two more chapters to go. I swear I will post the next one by Tuesday night. Please let me know what you thought of this one in the mean time.

Special thanks to all those who reviewed!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did McStizzie would make all the other couples pale in comparison.

Disclaimer II: This chapter may be horribly medically inaccurate but try to enjoy it anyways please :)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Isobel do not do this to me!" Mark pleaded with his unconscious fiancée. He pulled her tightly into his arms. "Look at me and tell me I'm freaking out over nothing! Please!"

Meredith dropped to her knees as well and placed her fingers on Izzie's wrist. She took a shaky breath as her head whipped around to the crowd. "What is wrong with you people?! Get a fucking gurney!"

Mark's eyes flew towards Meredith. "I'm not losing her. I won't. I…I can't!"

Before Meredith could make any unsubstantiated promises a gurney came to a halt right by them. She helped Mark guide Izzie onto it and started pushing her towards the OR.

Derek had missed the pandemonium having been scrubbing out of surgery. He hurried towards Mark and Meredith when he saw their faces. "What's going on?"

Meredith fought back tears as she looked at Derek. "Izzie's been shot. We have to get her into surgery now."

Derek looked at some people who were milling around and started shouting orders. "Get OR 3 ready! Move it people! This is one of our own!" He waited until the group scurried off before turning back around.

Mark started fervently shaking his head. "You are not touching her. You are not raising a scalpel to her. You are not going to do to her what you did to Sasha! I will not lose another woman I love because of you!"

Derek paled as each sentence was hurled at him. The wounds that had been inflicted on him caused him to be unable to think of any defense so he remained silent.

Addison reached the assembled group and laid her hand on Mark's shoulder. "Mark you have to listen to me on this; for Izzie's sake and the baby's. If that bullet is anywhere close to puncturing her brain Derek is the only surgeon within 750 miles that's going to be able to remove it without hurting her. We don't have the time to wait for somebody else to fly in. You have to trust him. If you don't you will definitely lose Izzie. Think of what that would do to Ashley." Addison was throwing every piece of persuasion she could think of to try to get him to relent.

Mark's eyes went between Addison and Derek while he tried to control his ragged breathing. His gaze finally rested on Addison. "I want you and Miranda in there the whole time. I want you to step in the second it seems like he could screw up."

Addison consented to Mark's demand not wanting to waste precious time in arguing over Derek's capabilities. "I was going to be there for the baby anyways." She spotted Miranda and waved her over. "Come on Miranda. We need you to scrub in." She squeezed Mark's hand. "We'll take good care of her and the baby. I promise."

When Miranda reached them they hurriedly pushed the gurney down the hall, shouting at people to get out of the way. Mark walked with them as far as he could without having to scrub in himself. He couldn't help but shudder as the door's swung shut. He knew he could go in if he really wanted to but part of him thought he'd irreparably break if he had to see her like that.

Meredith hooked her hand onto Mark's arm and tried to gently tug him away. "Come on Mark. Let's go sit down."

"I don't know if I can move. I'm not sure if I can even breathe right now." Mark quietly replied.

Meredith took a deep breath. She had never been good at the pep talk thing or seeing the glass as half full but she knew she had to be right now. She wouldn't give herself any other option. "You can and you will. You are not going to give up. I won't let you."

Mark minutely nodded his head and he allowed Meredith to lead him down the hall.

In the OR Derek took a deep breath through the surgical mask. He called for the scalpel but when it was placed in his hand he didn't seem to be able to move.

Addison noticed this and fixed her eyes on Derek. "You can do this Derek. History is only going to repeat itself if you let it. Sasha's situation was out of your control. Izzie's isn't. You aren't going to let her down."

Miranda's eyes shifted between Derek and Addison. "I don't know what you two are talking about but I don't care right now. I will say this though. She's right Shepherd."

Derek nodded as he forced Sasha's image to retreat to the furthest recess of his mind. He placed the scalpel onto Izzie's scalp and began to make the incision.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark swung back and forth in the chair in the family conference room where he had been camped out for the past couple of hours. His fingers drummed on the table as his eyes were fixed on the clock, each tick of the second hand seeming to be twenty times longer than normal. He was really starting to loathe this room. He now fully understood the dread expression all the families seemed to have, like they knew only bad news was going to be delivered to them. When he heard the door open behind him Mark felt like his heart had stopped as he quickly swung around. He let out a sigh that was a mix of relief and agitation when he saw Callie standing there.

She walked further into the room and set a large bag on the table. "We came as soon as we heard what happened."

Mark nodded, figuring the 'we' Callie was referring to was herself and George though he was no where to be seen. "Thanks," he managed to mutter.

Callie started pulling a decent array of food out of the bag and setting it in front of Mark. "I wasn't sure what you all like so I got a variety. There's ham and turkey and pastrami and chicken. I had them throw in a bunch of condiments too. I let them talk me into getting some of the potato salad though getting a closer look at it I'd probably not bother with it. It looks worse than the stuff they try to pass off in the cafeteria."

Mark mustered as much of a smile as he could, which was more of a slight turn at the corners of his mouth more than anything. "I appreciate the thought but I don't think I can eat right now."

Callie placed her hand on her hip and she looked sternly at Mark. "You are going to eat something. I don't care if I have to shove it down your throat you will eat. Izzie's going to need rest when she wakes up from surgery. You know she won't restrain herself if she hears you were neglecting food." She remembered what Miranda had told her a while ago about the stare down. She hadn't perfected it quite yet so her face ended up jutting out a bit and her eyes widened slightly.

Mark looked at her with a slightly bewildered expression. "What is it you're trying to do exactly?"

Callie looked minutely hurt but she decided if ever Mark was to get a free pass it would be now. "It's a stare down. Miranda taught it to me. It worked on Shepherd."

"Are you sure he wasn't just afraid you were going to pounce him?" Mark questioned wryly.

This time Callie opted for a glare. "Just shut up and eat your sandwich Mark."

Mark managed a slight chuckle as he snagged the pastrami sandwich and bit into it. It took some time but he managed to finish it off. He chased it with a long drink off the cappuccino they had brought along. He took another look at the clock and slightly jumped when he realized the exact time. "Ashley's going to be getting out of school soon," he said with a slightly panicked tone. He could barely stand the thought of leaving the hospital but he knew full well he couldn't leave Ashley stranded at school.

Callie quickly picked up on this conflict and she patted his hand. "What's the address of her school? I'll go pick her up."

Mark looked extremely relieved by this offer. He gave Callie a grateful smile. "Are you sure?"

Callie nodded in response. "Yeah, it won't be a bother at all."

Mark managed to locate a piece of paper and pen and he jotted the address down. He pulled his cell phone out and called the school. "Hi this is Mark Sloan, Ashley Nielsen's foster father. Is there any way you could pull her out of class? I really need to talk to her. Thank you." He leaned back in the chair as he waited. When he said he needed to talk to her it wasn't just to give her the message. He felt like he really did need to hear her voice. He wasn't even going to bother trying to rationalize it. It just was.

"Hi Daddy!" Ashley brightly said as she got on the phone. She had started calling Izzie and Mark mommy and daddy a couple of weeks ago. None of them cared that the adoption hadn't been finalized yet.

Mark's face broke out into a genuine smile as he felt his heart swell. It did every time Ashley called him that. "Hi sweetheart. How's school been?"

"It's been great! We got our history test back today and I got a one hundred percent. I was the only one in the class so my teacher gave me a cookie as a reward. I haven't eaten it yet though. I'm saving it for dessert!"

"That's great Ashley. I know you studied really hard for that test. I'm proud you did such a good job."

"Thank you!" Ashley replied with a giggle.

Mark took a deep breath as he readied himself. "Honey something came up and Mommy and I won't be able to pick you up today. Callie is going to instead."

"Is something wrong?" Ashley questioned.

Mark had a mental battle. He didn't want to lie to her but at the same time he didn't want to worry her when he couldn't tell her exactly what was going on. "We just both have to be at the hospital right now. You understand right?"

"Yeah I do. I like hanging out with Callie."

A relieved expression washed over Mark's face. "I'm sure she feels the same way. I'll see you soon." He willed himself not to choke on his next few words. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." Ashley said before she hung up.

Mark exhaled deeply as he closed his phone. He covered his face with his hand. "That was hard," he muttered.

Callie rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "Where did you want me to take her after I pick her up?"

"Bring her back here please. I really want to see her."

Callie nodded. "Did you want me to pick you up some more coffee on the way? I know the stuff here is sludge at its best."

Mark shook his head. "Thank you though. I'm still nursing this," he said holding up his mostly full cup. "Just make sure you don't let Ashley talk you into stopping for ice cream. It'll ruin her appetite. You know she's a good kid…"

"But she's a kid." Callie finished with a smile. "I've got it." She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

"Hey Callie," Mark called and waited until she had turned around. "Thanks…for everything."

"You're welcome," she replied with a warm smile before heading for the door again.

When Callie left Mark slumped lower in chair and turned back to his clock fixation. His cell phone rang and he had a sharp urge to ignore it. Something made him look at the i.d. though and when he saw Jeff Sheffield's number he quickly answered it. "What's going on Jeff? Please tell me its not bad news because I really can't take that right now."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

While Callie had gone off to find Mark George had went in search of his fellow interns. After asking around for a short time he headed for their forgotten gurney. He wasn't surprised to see Meredith, Cristina and Alex all sitting in a row. He felt a stab at his heart though at Izzie's vacant spot. He sat down next to Alex and pressed his head against the wall. "How the hell did this happen?"

Meredith stared at the wall as she responded. "The guy got a job at the company that does the laundry. That's how he was able to get in here with a gun. He managed to slip out of the laundry room and find his way up."

"But why Izzie though?" George persisted. "Didn't you say this guy's daughter died three years ago? Izzie wasn't even working here!"

"The guy's certifiable Bambi," Cristina said the scathing sound of her voice having a slightly different tone than normal. Her jaw muscles tightened as she spoke. "Izzie was probably just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Alex lowered his head. "Then I had to go and fuck everything up by playing hero."

Meredith sighed with slight frustration. "We've been over this Alex. What you did probably saved her life. With how shaky he was his finger could have easily slipped on the trigger and it would have been right against Izzie's head and we most certainly wouldn't be sitting here waiting. I'd take waiting over being numb any day."

"At least you were here," George quietly said. "At least you were able to do something."

"It was your day off O'Malley." Alex said with a shrug. "How the hell were you supposed to know this was going to go down?"

"It doesn't matter!" George persisted. "I should have been here."

"Would you two just stop with the damn pity party?!" Cristina suddenly exclaimed. "Izzie's the one lying on a table having her head cut open and you two are sitting here perfectly fine, breathing on your own and trying to one up each other on who the worst friend is? Seriously!"

Her outburst quieted everyone for a short time. They all kept their eyes fixed at nothing in particular. George was the one to break the silence. "Remember on our first day here when the Chief was showing us the OR and his little spiel about how many would drop out of the program? He pretty much said only five would be left standing when all was said and done. I always figured it would be us."

"It will be." Meredith said with conviction as she turned her gaze on George. "I've never gotten my way in my entire life. This time I'm going to though. We all made it through the entire program and it's going to stay that way. We are not going to lose Izzie. It just isn't going to happen so stop talking about it like it is!"

George couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. "You were totally channeling Izzie just now."

Alex gave Meredith an appraising look. "That was pretty damn good Meredith."

Cristina tilted her head to the side as her face took a pondering expression. "Could have used a bit more force though."

Meredith just smiled as she leaned back against the wall. Her eyes kept wandering to the beeper hooked onto her pants willing it to sound with good news. She was so preoccupied with seeming inconspicuous about it she failed to notice the other three were doing the exact same thing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark rose from his chair and stretched a bit. He took a long sip from his coffee cup but failed to discern any real taste from it. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. This wait was driving him crazy. He quickly snapped to attention when he heard light footsteps enter the room. He smiled as Ashley ran over to him and threw his arms around her waist. He bent down and picked her up, holding her as close to him as possible. He fought back a few tears as he somehow seemed to draw strength from her.

"What's going on Daddy?" Ashley questioned.

Mark took a deep breath and sat Ashley down in a chair. He pulled one up so he was close to her. "Mommy was in an accident earlier. Derek's trying to make it better."

"Well then she's going to be fine." Ashley stated. "Derek's a good doctor. Almost as good as you."

Mark smiled at her but then he became serious again. " Mommy got hurt pretty bad. It'll be a while before we know how okay she's going to be."

Ashley's smile faltered slightly but her resolution didn't waver. "Derek isn't going to let us down. He's really going to make sure she's okay."

"I really hope your right honey." Mark said when his eyes caught sight of something out the window. He saw Derek and Addison and Miranda walking side by side heading for the room and he paled, fearing the worst. His eyes flew towards Callie's, not sure he could hold it together for Ashley if they came bearing bad news.

Callie, who had been hanging back, spotted the trio as well and she quickly turned to Ashley. "Hey Ashley you like stuffed animals right?"

Ashley nodded in response. "Yeah my room's full of them."

"Well the gift shop downstairs just got a bunch of new ones. Did you want to go take a look at them with me?"

Mark nodded his approval at Ashley. "It's okay." He managed to mouth 'thank you' to Callie when Ashley turned around to head over to Callie.

Callie smiled softly in return as she took Ashley's hand heading her in the opposite direction of the coming group.

Mark anxiously stood up as the three came through the doorway. He tried reading their faces but he was too high strung to get clarity from anything. "How'd it go?" he choked out.

Derek took a couple of steps towards him. "We got the bullet out. Since it was a ricochet it didn't manage to pierce though her skull. She did suffer a high amount of head trauma though. She's in the recovery room right now. We're just waiting for her to wake up."

Addison gave him a small smile. "The baby's doing fine too. There were no signs of distress throughout the surgery."

Mark mutely nodded. While she had made it through surgery they still weren't out of the woods yet. "I have to see her."

"Come on," Miranda said. "I'll walk with you."

Mark tried to give her an appreciative look but he was too distracted. He paused when he reached Addison and he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

Addison pulled her head back slightly so she could look at him. "Are you sure?" When he nodded she whispered her response so that only he could hear.

"Thank you." Mark said before he followed Miranda out of the room.

Addison watched them leave before she faced Derek again. "So how much of a head start do we give them before we follow?"

Derek managed a small smile. "Let's give them a few minutes before we hang outside the room. I should have known you wouldn't be able to stay away until we saw something definite."

"How are you doing?" Addison quietly asked.

"I'll be okay once she wakes up." Derek answered truthfully.

They stood in silence until they figured enough time had gone by and then they headed for Izzie's room.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When they walked into the room Mark leaned forward slightly when his eyes landed on Izzie, like he had just taken a wallop in the gut. Hot salty tears brimmed on his eyes as he stumbled to her bedside and collapsed on the stool that was next to it.

Miranda fought back her own tears as she gently laid her hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm right here if you need me," she whispered giving his shoulder a squeeze before she retreated back to the wall.

Mark reached out clasped onto Izzie's hand with both of his. He squeezed it tightly as he stared at her face. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Isobel; you're scaring the hell out of me right now. I went through this once before and I don't know if I can take it again. We both know you've always been the strong one.

"When you told me about the baby you promised me I was never going to have to know what life was like without you. You promised Isobel. You have to keep your word on that.

"I'll make a deal with you. I will do whatever you want me to do. I will be whoever you want me to be. I'll go out and buy one of those godforsaken minivans. I'll do the coaching thing. I will willingly and happily wear those dad t-shirts. I'll buy you flowers everyday for the rest of our lives or make you a bubble bath every night or do both of those things. Just name it and it will be done. The only thing you have to do is open your eyes.

"That's pretty simple isn't it? Wake up and tell me you love me and everything you want is yours no questions asked." The tears were cascading down his face as he brought Izzie's hand to his cheek. "If you don't do it for me then do it for Ashley and the baby. They need you as much as I do. You're the best mom and Ashley and the baby deserve the best.

"I have some wonderful news Isobel. But I'm not going to tell you until you wake up because I want to see your reaction. It's going to make you so happy and I'm being selfish because I need that right now. I need to see your smile. I need to see that twinkle in your eyes. I need you to make me believe that life is good again because I'm having a really hard time believing that right now. You can fix that though. Just open your eyes Isobel. Please!" Mark said as his own eyes slipped shut. His body wracked with sobs as he clung to Izzie's hand. Then he heard something that he officially dubbed the most beautiful sound in the world. It made his heart feel like it was going to fly out of his chest and it put him on the brink of ecstasy.

"Mark?" Izzie spoke in an extremely weak and quiet voice. Her eyes were only half open but they were open. She gazed down at him, her mind trying to catch up to her body.

"Isobel?" Mark whispered in a tone of pure disbelief as his head shot up. When he realized he wasn't hallucinating he broke into a huge grin as a laugh of supreme relief slipped through his lips. "Isobel!" he exclaimed again as he rose from the stool and brought his lips to hers for a kiss that could put the very earth out of orbit. Even the minutest part of him was put into that kiss as he poured every last bit of love he could into her.

Izzie felt her very breath being taken away and she could almost feel the room starting to spin. When the kiss finally ended she gazed at Mark. "What happened?"

Mark gently ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "You were shot but you're going to be just fine. Derek took care of you."

"Shot?" Izzie questioned momentarily confused but then the memories flooded her mind again. "Oh god Mark! The baby!"

Mark lovingly shushed her. "The baby's fine. Both of our girls are just fine."

"We're having a girl?" Izzie questioned as a smile spread on her face. It faltered the slightest though. "But you didn't want to know."

Mark smiled softly. "You did. I wanted it to be one of the first things you heard when you woke up."

Sweet tears welled in Izzie's eyes. "I just want to be clear on one thing. When you said 'both of our girls' you were talking about Ashley and the baby right? Addison didn't forget to mention we're having twins did she?"

Mark shook his head as he laughed. "No there's just one baby in you that's for sure. Speaking of Ashley I got a call from Jeff earlier. Her adoption's all set to be finalized. We just have to go to the courtroom and she'll officially be our daughter."

A large smile spread on Izzie's face. "That's the best news ever." Both she and Mark turned their heads to the door when they heard it open.

Miranda stuck her head in. She had apparently slipped out earlier, a fact which Mark and Izzie had completely missed. "Are you up for another visitor?" she questioned with a smile. "One of a shorter stature." Miranda added with a wink.

Izzie tried to slide herself into more of a sitting position which she finally managed to do with Mark's aid. "Just try to keep her from me." Izzie replied with a smile.

Miranda chuckled too relieved to feel anything else. She pushed the door open more and stepped to the side.

Ashley hurried through the door. "Mommy!" she exclaimed when she spotted Izzie and she ran over to the bed. She jumped up onto it and threw her arms around Izzie's neck. "I knew you were going to be okay."

Izzie tightly hugged Ashley, pressing her cheek against the soft red curls. If Ashley's enthusiasm was causing her any pain, it didn't register with Izzie. "I got hurt earlier but I'm just fine now." She looked at Mark. "I'm perfect now."

Ashley sat down on the bed and smiled at Izzie. "You're pretty popular around here."

Izzie smiled slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"There's a whole bunch of people right outside in the hall. I saw Meredith, Derek, Addison, George, Alex, Cristina, Preston and Doctor Weber. I was in the gift shop with Callie when Doctor Bailey came to get us."

Mark smiled at Izzie. "It looks like Miranda couldn't wait to share the good news."

Izzie nodded then widely yawned. "I guess I'm still pretty tired."

"That's understandable Isobel." Mark said softly. "You should get some rest."

Izzie looked at Ashley, then at Mark. "You two are going to stay with me right?"

"Of course we are!" Ashley piped up. "It's been a while since we had a hospital sleepover."

"That's right." Izzie said as she ruffled Ashley's hair. She looked at Mark. "Can you do me a favor and tell everybody I'm really sorry but I just want to get some sleep right now? I'll be up for visitors later."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Mark reassured her. He laid a kiss on her forehead before he headed for the door. When he returned it seemed as though Izzie had already drifted off. He serenely watched the slight rise and fall of her chest. Ashley had curled up by Izzie's side and seemed to be dozing as well. Mark wasn't surprised; she could fall asleep as easily as flicking a light switch. He managed to squeeze in on Izzie's other side, stretching his arm over her head while the other draped across her stomach. "I love you more than anything my girls," he murmured before giving into sleep as well.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: For those of you who may be interested, I did write the last part of this chapter to a song. "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. For those who know it I hope you think I did it justice. For those of you who don't know it-check it out. It's a most excellent song.

One more chapter to go. I will have it up by Saturday night, if not before. Hope you like this one in the mean time. Please let me know what you think.

Special thanks to all those who've been reviewing!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did McStizzie would be living happily ever after.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Izzie was frantically digging through her purse. "I know I put it in here! I have to find it! The bracelet belonged to Mark's grandmother. I can't walk down the aisle without it!" she exclaimed to her bridesmaids who were all putting on the finishing touches on their makeup.

Cristina cast a sidelong glance to Meredith. They were both standing in front of the mirror in the church's bridal room. "I still cannot believe I agreed to do this."

Meredith shrugged slightly. She was too excited over her position as maid of honor to pay any particular attention to Cristina's gripping. "She caught you in a weak moment. After all she did ask you shortly after she woke up from being shot. How were you supposed to say no?" She faced Cristina and gave an over exaggerated gasp. "I bet she staged the whole thing just so you would agree to it." She barely held back the laughter that threatened to escape her lips.

Addison sighed and she walked over to Izzie and gently pulled the purse from her hands. She held out a small box with a smile. "Here, put on your something borrowed while I look for your something old."

Izzie smiled in return, slightly calmer than before. She opened the box to reveal a pair of diamond and pearl earrings. They were understated but quite elegant. When she put them on, they hung a little below her earlobe like a perfect accent. Her hair had been piled on top of her head so the earrings weren't obscured at all. "They're gorgeous Addison. Thank you!"

Callie grinned as she looked up then down again at the baby. "She how pretty you're mommy looks Pamela?" She shifted her arm a little but made sure to keep the bottle in place. Pamela was known to throw a fit if food was taken away when she was hungry. Other than that she was a dream baby. People often told Mark and Izzie how lucky they were to end up with two great children.

"Don't forget to give her our something new!" Miranda called to Addison as she worked on adjusting Ashley's flower head band so it was just right. She turned her attention back to the little girl in front of her. "Your mommy's going to have some competition for being the prettiest girl in the place."

Ashley giggled as she twirled around so her dress poofed out around her. "I've been practicing throwing the petals for weeks now! I think I've got it though. I step, push the stroller, then pause, then throw some petals then repeat."

Izzie smiled over at Ashley. "You'll be wonderful honey. You did great at the rehearsal yesterday." Her eyes wandered over to Callie and the baby. While she had accepted that Pamela would have to be fed by a bottle sometimes she hated seeing it when she was in the room. She knew though that she'd have to almost get undressed to be able to feed her so she resigned herself to letting it happen just this day.

Addison finally located the bracelet in all the clutter. She tugged it out and held her hand out for Izzie's. While she worked on clasping the bracelet she glanced over her shoulder at Meredith. "I'll let you give her the something new. It should be the maid of honor's…honor."

Meredith grinned as she pulled out the box that was peeking out from Addison's purse. Addison had been generous enough to offer to wrap it, something Meredith had never mastered. She had spotted the gift a few weeks ago and knew it would be perfect for Izzie. All the girls had chipped in on it. The hardest part for Meredith was keeping her mouth shut about it. She held the box out to Izzie.

Izzie laughed a bit as she took the box. "I feel like I'm having a flashback to my pregnancy when I'd take something Mark said the wrong way. I started to think he had stocked up on jewelry." When she opened the box she gasped slightly. Inside was a platinum heart shaped locket on a long, thin chain. When she pried it open Ashley's picture was on one side and Pamela's was on the other. Izzie's eyes welled up with tears as she looked up at Meredith and Addison.

Meredith smiled softly at her, feeling a few tears of her own brim on her eyes. "I made sure the chain was longer so it hung below the necklace Mark gave you."

"This is perfect! I don't know what to say." Izzie gasped out.

Addison quickly reached for some tissues and yanked some out. She handed several to Izzie but kept a couple for herself. "Now don't start that because if you do we're all going to end up having to redo our makeup."

Cristina couldn't help but roll her eyes a bit. She walked over the group and took hold of the necklace. "I'll put it on. With the state the rest of you are in you just may end up choking her." She made quick work of the task.

Izzie placed her hand over the locket as she looked around the room and quietly spoke. "It's really happening. I'm finally going to be Doctor Izzie Sloan."

Miranda glanced at her watch. "We should be getting downstairs soon. The ceremony's supposed to be starting any minute now."

Izzie nodded and she took a deep breath. "Thanks for calling in your favors at Mercy West and having the Chief do the same. It really means a lot to me to have everybody here."

Addison leaned over and gave Izzie a hug. "We wouldn't have missed it for anything."

Callie stood up and set the bottle down by the bag full of Pamela's things. "Miranda's right though. We should get going. I'm sure the guy's are bordering on stir crazy right now." She carefully placed Pamela in the cute little stroller that had been bought just for this day.

Cristina nodded in agreement with Callie. "I wonder what they've been doing to keep themselves occupied."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mark sighed as he impatiently glanced at his watch for the millionth time. All his groomsmen as well as himself had been ready ages ago and they had pretty much wiled away the time by staring at each other. A couple of them had tried to toss out conversation starters but they had quickly died out. He took yet another look at his wrist.

"Only fifteen seconds have passed since you looked at it last," Derek dryly said his eyes turned up towards the ceiling. He had felt it was his duty as best man to keep Mark distracted but after a while he realized his efforts were futile. He couldn't be irritated though. He was just happy to have his brother back. After Izzie had made it through surgery, Mark finally admitted to Derek that his wife's dying on his operating table hadn't been his fault and Derek finally forgave himself. Things were almost just like they used to be; only this time they were stronger.

"Isobel never takes this long to get ready." Mark muttered as he started pacing up and down the room.

"That's because she's never gotten ready to be your wife." Preston responded with a slightly amused tone.

"It will all be worth it when you see her walking down that aisle." Richard said sentimentally. Memories of his own wedding to Adele had been popping into his head a lot recently. He still held onto that day in his mind no matter how tough things were between them.

"Besides you know what a perfectionist Izzie is." George piped up. "If one hair is out of place it will drive her crazy until she fixes it. I'm sure they're also busy doing whatever it is girls do when they're in that room."

"Jeez O'Malley don't make it sound so sordid." Alex said as he scratched his neck by his collar. He had decided that Mark and Izzie owed him big time for this. He finally gave up on trying to get the itchy feeling to go away and he looked around the room. "Anyone have a deck of cards?"

George looked at him with a perplexed expression. "Why would you need that?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I figured we could play a few hands of poker to pass the time."

"Doctor Karev we are in a church," Preston slightly admonished.

Alex shrugged yet again. "I didn't say we had to play for money."

The eminent debate that was sure to spring from Alex's statement was interrupted when there was a light knock on the door before it opened. Father Julian came into the room with a smile. "I just thought you'd like to know that the ladies are ready whenever you are."

"Finally!" Mark exclaimed as he let out a long sigh of relief.

Father Julian chuckled at Mark's reaction. It was hardly new to him but he still got a kick out of it every time. "If you gentlemen will follow me I'll show you the way to the altar and we can get started."

All the guys formed a line as they filed out of the room with Father Julian in the lead. When they reached the alter they took their respective places.

Mark looked anxiously at the door. He felt his heart skip a beat when the notes from the piano spread through the church. The older door creaked open and he started unconsciously holding his breath.

The first through the door were Ashley and Pamela along with Miranda's son William. His father was behind him, hunched over so he could hold onto William's waist as he urged him down the aisle.

William looked down at the pillow in his hand and over his shoulder at his father. "Rings!" he exclaimed.

"Yes those are rings," Tucker acknowledged quietly while he tried to keep his son walking. He did have to admit he was adorable in his little ring bearer tux.

Ashley completely played up to the audience as she ventured down the aisle but she took her job very seriously. She did seem to have an instinct as to when someone wanted to take her picture as she would turn her head at just the right time and give them a most angelic grin.

Mark never thought he could feel as much pride as he did over someone pushing a stroller and throwing petals. He puffed himself up a bit every time the crowd 'awwed' at either of his daughters. His eyes followed them right to the pew where Marie had greeted them. She had volunteered to keep an eye on the girls throughout the ceremony though Mark had a sneaking suspicion that it was just so she could have an excuse to hold Pamela. He couldn't say he blamed her though.

Miranda was the first of the bridesmaids, followed by Callie, then Addison, then Cristina and finally Meredith. Izzie had managed to dredge up in her mind a few walking style tricks from her model days which she had shared with the other ladies so they all managed to look even more stunning.

Suddenly the song on the piano changed and when all the guests stood up and turned towards the back, Mark felt his heart triple its speed. He had no idea what the dress looked like since Izzie had been so adamant about that old superstition. He hadn't seen so much as a trace of the hem of it. When she finally stepped into view Mark undeniably lost his breath.

Izzie's smile had no traces of nervousness to it as she began her walk though her hands were tightly grasped around her bouquet. She couldn't help smiling more when she caught parts of whispered words like 'gorgeous' and 'incredible'. She had opted for a dress that was strapless and had a semi long train. It was hand embroidered and it had been the first dress Izzie tried on but the second the zipper was up she knew it was the one. She looked over to her side and smiled at her daughters before she reached out and took Mark's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered with a voice full of emotion as he helped her up the altar.

"For what?" Izzie whispered back.

"For saying yes." He squeezed her hand before they turned to face the priest.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Come on Izzie it's almost time to throw the bouquet!" Meredith said with a giggle as she plopped into the chair besides Izzie.

Izzie laughed a bit at her friend's behavior. "Jeez Meredith when I said have a drink for the both of us I meant singular." The ceremony had gone completely smooth and the pictures had been taken. Dinner had been served so the only thing left for Izzie to worry about was relaxing.

"Oh!" Meredith exclaimed obviously well past tipsy. "I missed the 'a' part of it." She shrugged. "Too late now!" she pronounced. "I'm going to get the girls together." She somehow managed to get to her feet without swaying and headed over to Cristina and Callie.

"Please tell me you're never going to get that drunk," Izzie whispered at her slumbering daughter.

"Oh she won't." Mark assured her as he leaned down for a kiss. "So how does it feel to be Doctor Isobel Sloan?" he asked with a grin that seemed impossibly large.

Izzie somehow managed to match his grin. "Absolutely wonderful. Though don't think of trying anything inappropriate when it comes time to take off my blue garter."

Mark pouted slightly though he was interrupted when Ashley ran over to them giggling up a storm.

"I got Alex to agree to dance with me ten times!" she exclaimed when she reached them.

Mark chuckled at her. He knew she was excited about it because one of the things he was jokingly adamant about was not letting her go on dates until she was well into her twenties.

Callie joined the group and she leaned down towards Izzie. "I know it's your wedding and everything but I have a plan for when you throw the bouquet that I want to run by you."

Izzie arched an eyebrow. "Toss it over my shoulder?" she questioned a bit confused.

Callie shook her head and leaned in closer while she whispered.

The DJ announced that it was officially time for the toss and Izzie passed Pamela off to Miranda while she headed over to the dance area with Mark.

Meredith had managed to drag Cristina along and Callie stood next to them while several other of the female guests gathered around. Addison sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor refusing to move from her seat.

"So what am I supposed to do exactly?" Mark questioned as he had been barely briefed on the plan.

"Tell me when I get to the point that I can throw it in Callie's direction." Izzie answered. She had agreed to it as she had found Callie's plan very amusing.

Mark nodded as he placed his hands over Izzie's eyes from behind and guided her in a couple of circles. He whispered to her when she reached the indicated point and she let the flowers fly.

When the bouquet reached the group Callie leaped up and did a volleyball like spike and sent the bouquet right into Addison's lap. She doubled over with laughter at the look on Addison's face.

Addison shot Callie a glare that somehow managed to not kill her on the spot despite its ample venom. She grudgingly smiled at everybody and held the bouquet up when people started cheering. She stood up and when she reached the group leaned over towards Callie. "You are so dead for this."

"You'll thank me once you see part two of the plan." Callie laughed.

Addison's eyes widened with a mixture of dread and fear but before she could start interrogating Callie it was the guys turn.

Mark did indeed behave himself as he slid Izzie's garter off and this time she was the indicator for when he should toss it. Though their target hadn't been let in on the plan they had no doubt it would work out.

Alex practically pounced on the garter when it reached them and he held it up over his head like a battle prize. Several of the guys patted him on the back before he turned and headed over towards Addison with his cocky yet adorable grin plastered on his face. "I believe I get this dance," he said with a smile while holding his hand out.

Addison took it with a smile and let him lead her to the dance floor which had been cleared for them.

Mark collected Pamela from Miranda and sat down at the table. He leaned his head back though he turned it to gaze at his wife as he cradled his daughter. "This has been an incredible day."

"Yes it has," Izzie concurred as she squeezed Pamela's little hand. She laughed when Ashley bounced into her lap. Izzie's arms quickly wove around her and she pulled her a little closer. "So are you looking forward to going to Disneyland?"

Ashley fervently nodded. "I can't wait to go on all of the rides. Those big roller coasters sound like so much fun. I'm especially looking forward to seeing Daddy were those mouse ears the whole time like he promised."

Mark softly groaned at Ashley's great memory. When Mark and Izzie had talked about the honeymoon they both knew there was no way they could leave the girls for any extended period of time so they had settled on Disneyland.

"Everybody smile!" came a voice from the side.

They all turned their heads and instinctively did as instructed. Derek grinned as he lowered the polariod gently tugging the picture out. "I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be the first friend to take a picture of the official Sloan family. I'll let you guys have it though."

Mark took the picture with a grateful smile and he held it towards Ashley and Izzie. He had to admit it seemed almost like a dream. His arm tightened a bit around Pamela and he smiled at Izzie and Ashley. "And the Sloan family lives happily ever after."

FINIS

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N: Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who have left reviews. I have really appreciated the feedback. Even if you haven't left a review, thanks for taking the time to read the story. It means a lot.

Shekina


End file.
